A Tiptoeing Thief and The Peeping Mailman
by Viva La Amore
Summary: Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Unknowing Scared**

_Author's Note:_

_This is one of my newest stories from my Briefs family collection. That I just invented a second ago. I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this story because I get discouraged and feel no reason to continue with a story. With all bets down though I continue any ways for that one loyal viewer and reviewer._

_Be kind and review!!!!_

The Friday night light were gleaming around the fan covered stadium. The football players were at each other ramming and bumping into one another. It was the start of the first quarter and she was looking up in the stands for Goten and Trunks they promised not to miss her performance. As soon as she could she was checking her phone. Goten had never disappointed her. He was her best friend and a good one at that. She stared to worry when the end of the first quarter ended.

**In the Car**

"Dude admit it were fucking lost" Goten said throwing his hands in the air from the convertible Mercedes. "Shut up were not lost ok the GPS says were only five minutes away ok so chill out we wouldn't be late if your girlfriend wasn't crazy and had to ask you a million in one damn questions". He said turning on the street that he was directed to.

"Andria isn't the reason were late it's that stupid thing it's been saying were five minutes away for thirty minutes". He said getting upset with his prideful friend. "I built this myself and I know it works right". Trunks said looking at his dashboard.

"Yeah that would explain the Angelina Jolie voice and lack of working". He said challenging his friend and mocking his work.

"Shut it works ok I remember passing this street".

"So do I ten minutes ago".

"Don't get your thong in a bunch I see the stadium right there". He said pissing Goten off.

Goten just rolled his eyes. They pulled into the parking lot and got there tickets at the gate.

"There Bulla I see her on the field". Goten said pointing her out.

"Yeah come on I need ammo". Trunks said going to the concession stand.

Bulla was sitting on the side lines cheering for her football team and occasionally looking up in the stands for her family and friends. It was almost half time and she was going to perform soon. She just finished her sideline cheer when she felt a piece of popcorn hit her in the head. She was about to turn around and yell at some snotty stuck up girl when she turned and seen some familiar faces behind her.

"Hey Brat". She smiled back at her older brother plaguing her with popcorn.

"Eww it's the tooth fairy". She said crossing her arms and smirking in a very Vegeta like way.

"What did I tell you about that name, skunk face"? He said throwing more popcorn at her from over the stands.

"Ah I think that names suits you man". Goten said laughing at his best friends and sibling rivals.

"Fine then, pixie". She said laughing. When she heard the bell to the second-quarter ending.

"That's my cue guys' wish me luck". She said grabbing her poms and walking to the field with the other girls.

"Yeah break a leg, literally". Trunks yelled at her. She just smiled and shot him a bird.

He had no idea how he would have wished he never had said that.

After she was on the field Trunks looked at Goten and punched him in the arm.

"Do you always have to fuel the fire"?

"Hey ouch I'm nothing but an innocent by standard". Goten said laughing and rubbing his arm.

Bulla approached the field and started her cheer as the captain of the team. They did and tumbling sequence and a crowd cheer.

"WCHS will beat you were the best, WCHS will beat you were the best"! The sung out the music started and they started as well. Bulla did a back-tuck and the crowed cheers she smiled at the crowed and waved and then everything went black to her.

One girl on the team immediately screamed when she went down. Trunks and Goten jumped over the stands and rushed to Bulla's aid.

"Get me a paramedic over here". The coach screamed.

People were worried about their head cheerleader but they all started to pull out cameras and recorded the incident. While others snapped pictures of the fallen girl. Because after all she was a Briefs.

Trunks picked up his sister's lightweight body and carried her to the paramedic that was on sight. The medic asked him all types of questions about her and he answered them by telling him that she probably didn't eat earlier that day. He said it was typical for girls around her age. Trunks and Goten just wanted to cuss him out and say. "_She's a Saiyan for Kami sakes she's eaten about a weeks' worth of food". _They both restrained there selves from such an outburst.

"Which one of you is riding to the hospital with her"? The paramedic looked between the both of them.

"Goten go with her I have to get back and tell my parents". He said looking at his friend. Goten just looked at him and nodded.

"But what if I don't know something about her they need to know Trunks". He said yelling to him as he crossed the field.

"You talk to her more than anyone you're bound to know everything there is to know about her". Trunks ran to a spot where no one seen him and blasted off towards C.C.

He arrived and ran into his house. To find his parents making out on the couch.

"You're kidding me right you guys are just nasty". Trunks said making his parents stop there session.

"Why the hell are you back boy you even live here anymore"? Vegeta said angrily mad because he was interrupted.

Trunks just rolled his eyes as Bulma hit Vegeta for being mean.

"I'm here because Bulla is in the hospital". He said shocking his parents.

"What is she ok, what happened to her"? Bulma said shooting up from her seat.

"She passed out on the field Goten is with her in the ambulance right now we need to go now".

"How the hell did this happen". Vegeta said in confusing and concern over his little princess.

"I don't know but we got to go".

…………………………………………………………………………………….

They rushed her into the hospital there was nothing but chaos. There were paparazzi all over the place and people trying to get a good shot of her. The Doctors and nurses asking him questions and touching her.

"What is your relationship to the Capsule Corp heiress"? A report asked. He had learned from Trunks you never talk to the press during crucial times and this qualified as one.

He just kept walking as they willed her into the Emergency Room.

"Hi him Doctor Marshall tell me what happened to her before she went down it's important I know". The doctor said asking him in a grave and serious tone.

"She was performing at a football game she did a flippy thing and smiled and clapped and blacked-out". He said hoping it was enough information.

"Ok thank you the nurse is going to need you to answer so questions that are going to help us out". He said in an understanding tone. Goten just wanted her to be alright so he agreed.

The nurse came forward and stared to ask in all kind of questions and writing them down some personal and embarrassing but he answered them all.

"Is the patient pregnant of could be".

"No not at all".

"Is she allergic to anything?"

"Um yea cheap lotion".

"Do you know the date of her last period"? The nurse said raising an eyebrow.

Goten hate to say it but he did because he remembered her cussing him out and crying on the phone because of cramps.

"Last weekend Monday". He said looking up at the ceiling kind of embarrassed.

The nurse nodded and gave him a smile.

"Does she smoke or drink or do any drugs prescription and non".

"No and No".

"Thank You we will update you as soon as we can sir and thank you it's rare I get a boyfriend who studies his girlfriend like she's his favorite subject". She said smiling and walking away.

"Ma'am I'm not her boyfriend". He said after her.

"I don't see why not". She said walking away from him. He couldn't sit down for anything when he seen the Briefs family and his Trunks fiancé' enter the private waiting room.

Bulma ran to him and started asking him questions.

"Goten is she ok have they said anything to you". She said practically crying.

"I'm sorry Bulma but no word yet". He said sadly delivering the news.

Bulma just sat down with her husband Vegeta looked out the window and seen the hospital lawn covered with photographers.

"I just want to blast them all the hell". He said hating how they always tried to exploit his family.

Trunks was a wreck worst then Goten. He just felt so stupid for what he said to her on the field.

"Calm down Trunks it your sister she'll be fine". Saneya his soon to be wife exclaimed sitting him down.

Vegeta watched Goten pace back and forward. His walking was making him nervous.

"Sit your ass down boy before me help you sit". Vegeta said not really even liking the concern Goten had for his daughter. It made him uneasy.

Goten didn't want to make him mad so he did as told. An hour later the doctor came out and said the words no one in a hospital wants' to hear.

"I have bad news".

**WOAH! That was a lot to write thanks for reading and review if you like it or don't the button is right here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Achey Hearts

_Goten didn't want to make him mad so he did as told. An hour later the doctor came out and said the words no one in a hospital wants' to hear._

"_I have bad news"_

&&&

"Your daughter has a very rare disease that affects her blood it depletes her white blood cells and red also her blood is just lacking protein and nutrients that it needs ".

"She has cancer". Bulma said feeling her heart fall out of her chest. "No it's not cancer I don't know what to call it yet I heard of it once but it was on some distant planet with a half breed alien".

The whole family went cold. Could this disease be threatening her life because of her heritages? Vegeta looked at the doctor he knew the name of it but he never thought his little princess would be plagued and terrorized by it.

"They called it the Deserter Disease". Vegeta said looking at his tearing wife.

"What Vegeta why is it called that". Bulma said trying not to fall apart in the waiting room.

"The name was made when species started to mate outside of their race and deserted their own". Bulma couldn't hold it in anymore she collapsed into his chest she couldn't stop crying.

The doctor felt for the family and told them she was awake and could see her anytime they felt like it.

Trunks was speechless he felt like he couldn't talk or breath or even function for the most part. His little baby sister was sick with a disease and he was helpless.

Goten just flopped down in a chair and held his head in his hand. He wanted to go see her and hug her and tell her everything was ok but he couldn't Vegeta wasn't going to let him close to her.

Saneya just looked at Trunks and talked to him but he wouldn't reply.

"I'm going to go see her". Bulma said getting a grip on her emotions. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and pulled him to the room where the doctor was standing at.

"I haven't informed her of her condition I was waiting on the two of you". Bulma nodded and they walked into the room.

Bulla greeted them with a smile. "I was starting to get worried that you guys weren't here yet". She said hugging her mother. Vegeta looked down at her and gave her a half smile.

"Mom you look like someone just died what's up". She said putting her hand on top of hers.

"Bulla you have a very rare disease that is threatening your life. It's tearing down your blood cells and leaving your blood with no nutrients".

Bulla's face went white as her sheets. "I have cancer". She said covering her mouth as tears bellowed her eyes. "No is not cancer it's called-".

"I'm not a stupid idiot doctor I know what cancer is and what it does and how it works your telling me I have leukemia". She said arguing with the doctor.

"Bulla shut up and listen he isn't degrading your knowledge". Vegeta said and she replied with a nod.

"Your father has informed me it's called Deserter Disease that encores when you have two different foreign heritages".

"Your shitting me I'm diseased because I'm a Saiyan because I different I'm going to die". She couldn't believe it. One minute she was living it up on the field cheering next she was in a hospital bed with someone telling her she was going to die.

"We have the necessary medicine and machines to help you shots and what not". He said looking at her charts.

"How long do I have". Bulla asked looking down at the white sheets. Both parents heads shot up to the doctor they never let that cross their minds. The good doctor sighed and gave her an answer.

"Maybe 2-3 years before the diseased blood wears out your organs". She nodded sadly. "I'm guessing there isn't a cure".

He sadly shook his head no. "If any it would be all the natural minerals that your blood needs to keep your body running". He left out the room and left the family to their selves.

"Mom, Daddy I'm really scared but I don't want anyone to know about this I want to finish high school as normal as I can". She said switching her gaze between them.

"Ok is there anything you want from home or to eat". Bulma said looking at her still teary eyes. Bulla just smiled.

"Yeah I want my pillow my Victoria Secret PJ's and two double whoppers with extra cheese and a sprite just pack like I'm going to a sleep over or something". Bulma admired her daughter sprite to all of this and how she was not going to let it faze her. They were walking to the door.

"Oh and mom if Goten's out there send him in to see me". Vegeta growled at her request. Bulma nudged him in the ribs and agreed.

A few minutes a later there was a knock on the door. "Go Away I'm not dressed". She said laughing at her reply to the knock.

Goten was about to walk away when he thought about it.

"Funny Bulla". He said walking over to her bed. She smiled at him and opened her arms to him. He gave her a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder. He felt a tear on his shirt and pulled away.

"Thank you the nurse told me about the Q&A and a how you didn't want to leave my side". She thought about how the nurse told her he knew the answer to every question and I do mean _every._

"Yeah it was nothing I just wanted you to be ok". He said pulling up a chair to her bed. "I'm sorry that you're sick". He felt a hard slap on his arm. "Don't you dare apologize to me you had nothing to do with this and don't start that I'm a helpless little girl because I'm not I'm a Saiyan and I not going down without a damn good fight".

He smiled at her spunk and determination she had he admired it.

"Yes ma'am".

"Goten you're my best friend and I love you so much and I can't get through this without you I need you there for me more than ever". She said looking into his onyx eyes.

"I can do that I promise I can".

She raised her self up and kissed him on the cheek. "How's your crazy hill billy girlfriend". She said folding her arms. Goten hit his self in the head.

"I haven't even talked to her she's going to kill me". He said pulling out his phone that read 17 missed calls. Bulla rolled her eyes and sighed. As Goten gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine call her send my snot face brother in here ok on your way out".

"Oh and take it easy on him he feels really bad I think he thinks that throwing popcorn at you triggered this".

She made a crazy look and Goten just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Baby sis" Trunks said entering the room with his Fiancé in hand. She sat up in the bed and looked at him. "Well are you guys going to hug me or stare at me neither remotely bothers me".

She said folding her arms. Trunks gave his little sister a hug as did Saneya. "So you asked for the Presidential Suite I see". She said looking at the spacious and comfortable hospital room.

"No it comes with the package". She replied laughing and looked at her sad brother.

"Come on Trunks lighten up a little laugh smile something". She said looking at him.

'This is my entirely fault I wished this on you basically". He felt guilty and horrible.

"Shut you big baby you said break a leg not het a horrible disease that no one's ever heard of". She said throwing her hands up in frustration.

"She's right Trunks so ease up on yourself". Saneya said leaning on the wall. Goten came back into the room.

"I got to go ok Andria is freaking out and I can barely get a word in side way". Bulla frowned a little but smiled when he hugged her.

'I'll see you tomorrow Bulla gets some sleep ok". He said kissing her on the cheek. 'I'll try to". She said kissing him back.

"I'll see you Trunks". He said giving him a man hug. "I be seeing you Goten tell the physco I said hi to" She said hugging her to and leaving.

**Goten's Apartment**

As soon as Goten walked into the door he seen a candle lit that wax was melting and a bottle of wine and food on the table.

"Damn Goten".

"Babe is that you". Andria said with her country accent. She was wearing a strapless purple and blue dress that stopped at her mid thigh.

"Yeah it's me". Goten caught a glimpse and seen that she had planned something special.

"Where have you been Goten I was worried sick about you and no one was answering my calls or nutin"? She said hugging him.

"I was at the hospital with Bulla she found out she has a disease" She pulled away and looked him in the eyes since they were around the same height.

"I'm sorry I know how good of friends ya'll are is she ok". She said sitting with him on the couch. "Yeah she ok with it she determined not to let her get the best of her".

"That's good". She said kissing his neck. He didn't feel right what he was doing. She sat on his lap facing him and pulled off his polo shirt. He gave in and kissed her back laying her down on the couch. He kissed her and then he thought of Bulla if she was ok. She seemed sad when he said he needed to go.

"Goten".

"Oh what's up"? He said looking down at her.

"Your acting like a zombie do I not please you anymore". She said sadly.

"Baby that's not it I just have a lot on my mind and I'm tired". He said lying on her chest wrapping his muscular arms around her back.

"Is it Bulla on your mind or something else"? She said looking down to him lying on her boobs. He knew she was kind of jealous of Bulla because he spent a lot of his time with her so he thought of the best response.

"It's working and school and us just a little bit of everything". Hell it wasn't a lie he was getting a degree in the pharmaceutical field. He worked at Best Buy as the manager. She did pretty much drive him crazy with the questions and trust issues and everything.

"Well go to bed while I'll clean everything up". She said getting up off the couch. He kissed her and went to their room. He lived in a very nice apartment it had a nice view of Satan city they both weren't too far from home. She modeled and occasionally asked her rich father for money when rent was late. But he enjoyed the life they had.

Goten took off his pants and just lie on the bed and let the days thoughts run through his head. But his thoughts would revert back to a certain blue hair blue eyes 17 year-old. He picked up his phone and wondered if she still had it.

After the third ring he was about to hang up when a sleepy voice came over the speaker.

"Hello". A sleepy Bulla said.

"Bulla I didn't mean to wake you I'll just call you later ok". He said about to hang up.

"No I'm just tired from the medicine they gave me I want to talk to you".

"Ok how are you feeling right now"? He said flipping on his back.

"Like I'm sitting on cloud nine smoking weed". She said holding her stomach the medicine made her nausea too. She vomited up that delicious whopper her mom got her.

He giggled and just listened to her. She wanted to mess with him a little. "So sexy man what are you wearing". She said trying to contain the laughter.

Goten pulled the phone away to make sure he was really talking to Bulla Briefs. "You really are high aren't you"? He said rising on eyebrow.

"No just pulling your leg". She said laughing. "Good because I thought I called some sex line and I don't want that on my bill Andy will flip".

"Speak of the devil where is she I know she wouldn't want you talking to me at four in the morning". She said turning on her side. "In the kitchen cleaning up".

"Bulla are you as scared as me about all of this". He said looking to the ceiling. "Hell yeah I'm terrified but I don't want everyone else to be so I'm keeping positive so don't tell my secret"

"It's safe with me just know I'm here and I'll listen anytime you want to talk".

"I know I can count on you Goten you've been there for me as long as I can remember".

"Yea I remember changing you pampers and chasing you around naked trying to but the pamper back on". He laughed remember when they were younger.

"I'm sure it's not the same if I run around naked nowadays". She said as the medicine was trying her out. "Yeah ok it was cute then but now I'm sure guys and old men alike would drop dead".

"I wouldn't mind if we did that again". She said not thinking about what she said. It was ok because Goten sensed she was fighting to stay away but he knew she needed to rest.

"You should get some sleep ok".

"Ok only for you night Daffy". She said chuckling. "Goodnight Bugsy". He clicked his phone off to see his wallpaper. It was of him and Bulla at Ice Cream pallor with ice on their noses making funny faces.

He laughed at it and closed his eyes and smiled.

**Thank You for Reading this chapter is my newborn baby and I hope you like it enough to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Doesn't Matter**

Bulla had been sitting in bed all morning she couldn't keep any food down. Her body ached and she felt like crap. Her parents had come and Trunks had brought her flowers and a card. Pan had brought her some candies and she didn't even try to eat. Goten had come and seen her every day like he promised. She had to lose at least ten pounds from vomiting. She's been there for two weeks and nothing changed. She just watched TV and waited for whatever interesting was going to happen next. She decided to text Goten see if he could see her on his next break. She picked up her black berry and texted away.

_Hey Goten can you stop by and see me your lunch break?_

She waited for a reply.

_Sorry Goten won't be seeing you he left his phone at OUR place_

Bulla hated her some much and she wasn't jealous that she tried to take all of Goten's time. Bulla was pretty sure that that Andria hated her to. Yeah so she was model she was tall and thin and but it didn't matter to Bulla she didn't have an interest in him like that.

Or at least she didn't think so.

"Miss. Brief we have some good news for you we have some medications for you to take home so that you don't have to stay here forever". The nurse said happy to be giving her some good news.

"Great when is the soonest I can get it and get out of here". Bulla said sitting up in the hospital bed.

"We'll we have it ready now just call someone to come get you and you'll be on your way you'll just need to comeback for checkups every week". The nurse walked out the room and closed the door.

Bulla picked up her phone and started to dial Goten's number but stopped and remembered "the bitch"has it. As the nurse left she saw a spiky haired tall bronzed guy come in the room.

"Hey crazy you look good today". Goten said walking in the room past the nurse. "You're such a bullshitter Goten I look like crap" she said getting up trying to escape the bed. She started to fall forward and Goten caught her. "Whoa there what are you doing"? He said holding her up by her waist.

"I'm getting my stuff and getting out the hell out of here". She said pushing away from him holding her mouth running to the bathroom.

He just sighed he felt bad for her.

She came out and just lay against the door post. "You know cussing makes you less attractive". He said helping her walk. He had one arm around her petite waist and one holding her hand.

"Nothing can make me less hot but there releasing me today with some meds". She said lazily falling into his chest. "That's great B do you want me to take you home"? He said sitting her down on the bed. "Yeah but not home I want to go shopping or maybe get something I can keep down" She said getting a bag off the table walking in the bathroom.

"Goten do you mind going to the front desk getting my medications from the front desk". She said screaming from the other side of the door. "Um yeah but what makes you think they're going to give it to me". He said sitting on the bed. She opened the door and came out her clothes barely fit her anymore. She was brushing her hair down and looked in the mirror.

"Look at me Ten I look like a stick". She said looking in the mirror. She was wearing a white shirt a bohemian black scarf and some skinny black jeans and black high heeled boots.

"You look fine let's go before they change their minds about you". He said pushing her out the room. The approached the desk and was met by a pleasant women.

"Hi I'm Bulla Briefs and Doctor Maxwell has some shots and meds for me to take home". She said smiling.

"Oh of course here you go". She said handing her two big boxes. "Am I really this sick"? She said looking at the boxes stacked up.

'Well there are little boxes in there with syringes and swabs and the medicines and the vitamins and the mineral and everything you need". She said explaining it.

"Bulma paid a good price for this didn't she"? The Nurse just smiled. "Well Goten lets go". She said putting on her sunglasses that looked like a sheriffs. "I guess I'm getting these".

She walked into the parking lot and seen Photographers and Paparazzi with cameras and asking her questions. Goten grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to his Jeep Wrangler. He threw the boxes in and was stopped by Bulla.

"Let me drive". She said asking for the keys. "I don't think this is the time to ask". He said looking at her. "Then give them to me". He gave up and threw her the keys and hoped in.

"_Bulla are you and Goten Son dating now"?_

"_Bulla why have you been in the hospital"?_

"_Bulla do your parents agree with him being eight years older then you"?_

"_Bulla who are you wearing and what's in the boxes"?_

"Leave me the fuck alone". She said pulling out of the hospital almost running them over.

She was rubbing her temples. Goten just let her cool off before asking any questions.

"I mean damn they just won't leave me alone Goten I know I'm beautiful and interesting and rich but gosh I hate them". She said jumping in front of another car.

"Screw them anyways but you know what Goten your skanky girlfriend tried to tell me off on YOUR phone". She said looking at him.

"Oh yea I totally forget I left the house this morning without it , Yeah she doesn't like that I come and see you during my lunch breaks"

They stopped at the mall and parked and went in.

"Yeah she hates me I get it".

"Whatever she doesn't hate you she's just um-"

"Crazy, Oh I love that store". She said dragging him into Victoria Secret's

"Bulla please doesn't make me go in there ok it's a lady store". He said being pulled into the store against his will.

"Oh I'm not buy any underwear ok so chill". She said looking at the makeup and lotions. When a saleswomen came up to her.

"Can I help to two with anything"? She said giving them a fake smile. "No thanks just looking around". Bulla said going into the underwear isle.

"You said you weren't going over there". He said following her. "Hey Goten think fast". She said throwing him a lacey blue thong,

"Sir can I help you with something". Goten eyes got big and he blushed. "I was umm uhhh". He said thinking of something that would make him look like any more of a pervert.

"Yea he was wondering if you carry this in a 3xl and umm maybe something to spice up the nights". She said nudging him and winking. His face got as red as a tomato.

"No we don't". She said blandly. "Well sorry Goten I guess we can't get matching sets beside that would make your butt look big". He pulled her out of the store as she was laughing and he was embarrassed. They stopped at the fountain and she couldn't stop laughing.

"What the hell Bulla". His face had just regained its natural color. "You should have seen your face". She said bent over laughing. While people walking by looked at her. He just rolled his eyes.

"Can we go now please"? He said shaking his head at her. "No I still need clothes". She said straightening up. "Let's go to Nordstrom I love that place". He just sighed and followed her. Every time they went to the mall he ended up holding her purse and carrying her bags. He did mind but it was a special day to her so he just gave in.

"Ohh my gosh look at that it has my name written all over it". She picked up the dress. When a tall brown haired guy approached her. "Let me get that for you okay I wouldn't want those delicate hands to get sore". Goten raised an eyebrow. "No my hands are just fine". She said pushing past him. He looked at Goten and he just shrugged.

"I think I made quite a good haul Goten". She said swiping her Black Visa. "And I'm left holding your haul".

"I didn't realize you were so delicate and sensitive today". She said reaching for the bags. "No I got it".

"Good because I'm dying from starvation here". He just looked at her. "Sorry I won't compare myself to death again".

They walked to the food court and looked for something she could eat. "Maybe a smoothie and some soup will stay down".

"It's worth a try". He said ordering his food and sitting down.

She sat with him and just looked at her food. "So how are you feeling"? He said looking at her play with her straw.

"I'm ok just a little woozy and my stomach wants' to puck everywhere and I just feel overall weak". She said slurping the drink down. Moving the straw back and forward looking at the crowd of people. "I think you've done enough for the day". He said standing up grabbing the bags. "What happened to you not treating me different Goten I'm fine". She said defensively mad that he was breaking his promise.

"Bulla I'm not ok you just look like you need some rest". She wasn't really buying it but she seen the concern for her in his eyes. She gave in to it she did feel a little restless. "Fine you win lets go". She was aggravated but she knew it was in her best interest

%%%%

Bulla walked in the house to see that nobody was there. She sat on the couch as Goten sat the boxes down on the floor by the couch. "Goten can you pull these boots of their killing I mean hurting me". He sat on the couch beside her and pulled at the heel of the boots and sat them down on the floor. 'Thanks for getting me Goten". She said sitting up and flicking on the TV.

_Bulla Briefs was seen leaving the Satan City Medical Center today in the hands of Goten Son. Is this the new Hollywood couple in that will make-_

Goten looked at Bulla as she clicked off the TV. "What the hell". They heard Bulma scream from upstairs. Her phone started to ring she seen it and I read _Crazy Mom._ She heard footsteps coming from the spiral stairs. Bulma peeked her head down the stairs and rushed down the stairs.

"Bulla what are you doing here". She said turning off her phone walking over to her on the couch. "I'm home aren't you suppose to be happy instead of screaming down my throat". She said throwing her feet up on the glass table. Bulma immetialy slapped them off. Bulla and Bulma didn't have the best mother-daughter relationship to brag about. They argued more than always felt tlike she didn't care about her as much as Trunks. Bulma felt like Bulla was just flat out disrespectful to her.

"Your suppose to be in the hospital not on my couch". Bulla just rolled her eyes. "What do you think I escaped this morning or something"? She said putting on a you must be crazy look on her face.

"This morning, where the hell have you been its four o'clock in the evening". Bulma could feel herself getting angry. "Wow mom that almost sounded like you gave a rat-ass". She said turning her back to her hair following her. "What did you just say Bulla, because I thought you just cursed at me". Bulma said with her mouth open and eyes squinted. "You know what moms stop the act because if you cared you would have been there that Friday night instead of getting laid".

Bulla felt a hard pain across her face. She held her cheek and just stopped when she heard Vegeta. "Shut the hell up i've hear your bickering long enough".

"Dad she just slapped me". She said yelling as if she had the right. "Bulla if you talked to me like that i would have done worst". He said walking between them.

"Whatever just take her side like always it dosen't matter i'll be glad when I'm dead so i can stay the hell away from you two". She said storming up the stairs.

Goten just sat back on the couch watching the epic battle between the two feisty females.

"That spoiled little rude brat". Bulma yelled as she walked angrily through the foyer followed by Vegeta. Goten decided it was a good idea tomake sure it she was. He walked up the stairs to her room then knocked on the door.

"Leave me the hell alone".

He just went in the room. "I said leave me alone". She said turning to see the trespasser. "Oh sorry, Goten". She said sitting on the bed. She lied down exhausted from the day and the argument.

"You ok". He said sitting on the bed. "No I'm not". She said tearing up. "I don't mean to be like that I just feel like I have to defend myself when she talks to me". She said curling up on a pillow. "Bulla you just need to relax ok she loves you and you know that".

"I just feel like you're the only one who is attempting to help me". She sat up lying on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and leaned his head on hers. He looked down at her and meet her eyes.

"Your family loves you and you know that".

"Yeah but I'm just don't know what to make of my situation". He raised an eyebrow and said. "How about the best".

She pushed him slightly and he rocked with her.

She sat up and looked at him and smiled at him. "You know I'm jealous of Andria for having such amazing guy like you to love". She let him go and looked down at the carpet.

"I'm going to die alone Goten". She said letting some tears escape her eyes. His heart fell to the ground when she said that he just wanted to hold her and tell her how wrong she was.

"Bulla'?

"Goten I won't let anybody love me like that I don't want to hurt anyone". She said looking at him. "I'll never let you be alone Bulla ever". He said pushing her face up with his index finger making her look at him She then felt something in her that she just couldn't resist.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded back to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled him down on the bed and continued to kiss each other passionately. His hands gently cupped her face and began to deepen the kiss.

He suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

He pulled away from her and looked at her beautiful blue eyes. He got off the bed and looked at her. "I'm sorry Goten". She said apologizing to him.

"I'm sorry Bulla I got to get home". She pulled her knees into her chest and touched her lips and smiled.

**Thanks for Reading please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Real Pain**

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks for the reviews to this story and I enjoy written it._

Bulla was in bed and had just taken her shot for the day. It had been three days since Goten had seen her. She really wanted to go to school today but she didn't know if she was up to it. She placed her feet on the cold hardwood floor in her room and shivered. She looked at the clock it read** 7: 12 **she could still make it to school and looks good too. She rose from the bed and went to the bathroom mirror. She examined herself and raised her shirt and look at her stomach her ribs were visible her face was a little thinner and her skin just looked bare in steady of shiny and rich. She just gave a deep sigh and hopped in the shower. She went into her clothes and looked for something loose fitting she didn't want attention drawn to her weight loss and she misses at least 3 days out of the week and has to see the nurse at lunch to get her shoots. People talk about her anyways but since she quit the team and started to eating yogurts for lunch and not the solid foods.

She pulled out a grey and blue tank top shirt with some shorts kaki jeans and some sandals. She went in the bathroom and put on some bronzer make up to make her look a little healthier and just her basic make-up. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed down stairs for breakfast.

When she arrived she seen her mother and father sitting at the table. They both looked at her in surprise she was awake so early. "Bulla I was expecting you this morning". Bulma said getting up to fix her a plate. "Yeah I figured I need to learn something, don't worry I'm just making a protein shake and going".

"I see no need for you to attend that god-forbid place when you could stay here and learn". That was Vegeta's way of saying stay home today. "I know dad I just need to interact with people get out this house". She said throwing some fruits and vegetables in the juicer with the supplements from the hospital. Bulma just smiled at her daughter it made her feel good to see her making the best out of everything. She had a idea Bulma walked over to her purse and threw Bulla some keys.

"Mom are you kidding me your letting me drive the Audi". She said in amazement that her mother would even let her think about driving it. "Yeah just don't let your skank nasty friends in it "She said sipping her morning coffee. "Thanks mom I won't". She said giggling kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you later Daddy I love you guys". She said kissing him to and leaving out the house.

"I swear if any of those snooty nose girls say anything to her there will be hell to pay". He said watching her leave. "She can hold her ground". She said but she was more worried than she showed.

"Bulla omg where have you been". He friend Kelly ran up to her before she could get out of her car good. "Kelly you just seen me two days ago". She said trying to breath as the girl hugged her. "I know but I miss you I don't see you at practice anymore and we don't hang anymore". She said holding her hands. "Thanks for the concern Kel I'm fine let's go". She said walking it with the girl to the school. "Oh and was that your car out there because it's amazing". Bulla just rolled her eyes and stopped at her locker. "No it's my mom's she just let me borrow it for day". She said taking out some books. "I so wish I was you right now your life is amazing". Bulla just laughed at the naïve comment. "Believe me you wouldn't want that". Kelly just looked at her as she didn't understand why not. "Oh my gosh Bulla it's Akira he's coming our way". The girl squealed Bulla had no intention for the high school quarter back. She just shut her locker and started walking to class. "What are you doing Bulla he likes been in love with you since 9th grade and look he's gorgeous and you guys dated for like a year". Kelly said stopping her friend.

"I don't care Kelly I don't like him anymore". As soon as she got the last word out a brown haired guy with green eyes approached her."B haven't seen you in awhile what's up". He said throwing his arm over her. She just lightly removed his arms from her and smiled. "Official Business" she said continuing he walks to class. He ran to catch up with the blue haired vixen. He pulled her closer to him by her arm. "Listen I know things ended bad between us but I still care about you and you should let me take you out sometimes".(This is Bulla's Yamacha)

"It ended badly because you cheated on me asswipe and I would be caught dead with you". She ripped her hand away from him and left him dumb folded. "I said I was sorry" He screamed after her causing students to look at her. She just kept walking until she reached her Anatomy and Physiology class.

Bulla took her seat in the back of the class and opened her note book on her desk. She pulled out her cell phone and seen it read 1 new message.

_I'm asshole I know_

_Please meet me at The Beanery _

_For a cup of coffee please_

_Goten_

She smiled and replied to it she didn't want to seem to overjoyed about it so she replied.

_Why should I you've been blowing me off_

_And yeah you are an asshole_

She waited for his reply.

_Because I'm really sorry and I, we need to talk about_

_The other day I know you didn't _

_Forget so soon._

She felt her cheeks turn hot red. "Miss. Briefs do you know what are some of the side effect of cell suicide". She said calling on her because he notices her lack of attention. She just thought about how she was feeling "A patient with cancer would feel fatigue loss of appetite and feeling like crap 24/7". She said smiling at the teacher and he just continued with the lesson.

_I'll see you after school jerk face_

She just held her head and heard the bell and headed to the gym. Where she was literally tackled by her best friend Pan. "Where the hell have you been I thought I was going to go crazy with all of the self absorbed prim Donnas"! She said hugging her lifelong best friend. "Sorry Pan but I've been feeling horrid it was a test just to get out of bed today". She said walking into the locker room. "Yeah I bet". Then her phone vibrated. Pan took it out of her hands before she could read it.

_Great because I owe you a explanation and _

_I have to say I kind of missed your craziness_

_See you later Bugsy_

_Goten_

Pan just looked wide-eyed at her. Bulla took the phone from her and felt the need to explain. "Please tell me that's what I think it is B". She said begging her friend. "Sorry Panny were just going out for coffee nothing else". She said pulling out her gym clothes that was a white tank top and navy blue shorts it was the school's outfit. "You're a liar you and Uncle have the hots for each other admit it". She said opening her locker. Bulla just sighed and pulled Pan into for a whisper. "Ok we kissed and now he wants to talk about it". She said blushing. Pan wanted to scream out in joy. "But if you tell anyone Pan Son I will murder you". She said with a straight face. "Who am I going to tell Vegeta" Pan said still laughing until she heard what she said.

'I swear Pan they will never find your body". She said pointing to her. When a blonde haired girl came up to Bulla and Pan. "Bulla look at you all skinny". I guess that's how she was trying to compliment her. "Yeah umm thanks Rachel".

"Yeah I've been hearing some pretty shady things about you Briefs that you been trying to hook back up with my man Akira". She said sounding like she was challenging the Demi-Saiyan. When it came to a challenge she never backed down.

"Funny because he just asked me out for next Friday". She said looking at Pan. "I don't remember me even replying, that's right he not worth it and neither are Rachael ". Bulla said closing and locking her locker and walking away from her. "How about you gain some weight you anorexic bitch". She just smiled and crossed her arms as she felt like she accomplished defeat. Bulla just stopped in her tracks. Pan looked at her nervous about what the tempered girl was going to do. "I can gain weight slut but you can't fix your ass cracked face".

"I'll see you tomorrow hopefully Pan". She said hugging her. "You better tell me all the details and tell Bulma nice ride". She said closing the door to the car. "Of course I tell you everything love ya Panny bye". She said pulling off to the Beanery.

Goten had been sitting impatience for about ten minutes. He kept looking at the clock wondering if she may have changed her mind. He was about to give up when he heard the roar of a engine. He saw a blue haired girl get out looking around. He sat back down and called her over to the table. He went to hug her and was met by a hand. "Don't touch me I'm still mad at you for ignoring me". He just sighed and sat down. "Ok I'm sorry and I'm guilty but Bulla I've been so confused these pasted three days". She just rolled her eyes at him and took of her sunglasses.

"Ok whatever you could have called and said you were busy I rather that then calling you like a physico stalker". He could tell that he kind of hurt her by his actions. " I know but Bulla we kissed and I'm not sure what to think about it".

'Tell me what you thought because I know I don't regret any of it". He really cared about her but he didn't know in what way. "You don't regret it because I know how I feel about you but damn it Bulla you're my best friend and m best friends' sister".

"You what I should have just went home". She said grabbing her stuff. "Bulla please listen to me I have a girlfriend and I care about her and –".

"Fuck you Goten Son and stay the hell away from me I don't care if I never see you again". She got up out of the seat and grabbed her stuff. He got up and followed her to the car. "Bulla don't do this to me ok I'm sorry for all of this". She started the engine and rolled down the window. "That makes one of us". She zoomed of and heard something that felt like a speed bump. She stops and looked out the window to see Goten's red face. She had run over his foot.

"Sorry". She screamed out the window.

"I mean he practically said he was sorry for kissing me and he loved Andria". She screamed over the phone to Pan. "Well he said he was confused I'm confused as why he likes her beside the daily dosage of sex she gives him". Bulla just put her face down in the pillow. "You know I don't care I'm tired and I going to forget about him". She said lying down on the king sized bed. "Ok I'll call you if I don't see you tomorrow ok".

"Alright bye Pan". She hung up the phone and heard a knock on the door. "What"? She said with a muffled answer. "Is that way to answer your elders". He said coming in sitting on the edge of the bed. "No that how I answer a fairy". She said sitting up in the bed. "Whatever but why did you run over Goten's foot today". He said looking at her. "Why did he come whining to you like a little bitch". She said flinging her hair over her back. "No I just noticed all the blood rushing to it but whats with you guys you never call him that". It's nothing ok so just leave me alone Trunksy Poo I'm sleepy". She said putting her head under the covers. "Whatever brat". He said leaving out of her room.

She peeked at her phone 1 new message.

_I can't believe you hurt him _

_You evil little skank_

_Stay away from him_

_Andria_

She rolled her eyes and took a picture of her middle finger and replied to the message. She slowly drifted to sleep land and dreamed about her day.

**Thanks for the reviews and this was a long chapter baby so please review**


	5. Chapter 5

** Peace Like A Waterfall**

_Authors Note:_

_Ok the Tiptoeing Thief and Peeping mail man is a metaphor The Tiptoeing Thief is the disease that crept up on Bulla _

_The Peep Mailman is the media and paparazzi that constantly challenge her. So here we go._

Goten had been calling her for about maybe twenty times a day more or less. He was at work just looking for a sale. They hadn't talk for about a week it was killing him. Then he saw women in a hat and big sunglass looking around the store. She was wearing a hoodie and long pants. He saw a strand of blue hair.

He curiously walked over to her and was peeping between shelves seeing if it was her. She walked faster as he got closer. When she stopped and looked at him.

"Goten get a life and stop following me ". Bulla whispered to him in a hush tone. He smiled and laughed he had to ask. "Why you are here and not school and what the hell are you wearing "? He said containing his laughter. "Shut up ok I need a GPS ok".(Global Positioning System)

She said looking over her glasses making sure she wasn't being followed. "And the getup". He said waiting for a answer. "I was being stalked ok". She said looking at the device in her had. "Why your famous for nothing". He received a punch in his arm. "You know I'm sick of your abuse". He said rubbing his arm.

"I'm famous for being amazing beautiful and rich". She said matter-factly. "Exactly, nothing". She was about to hit him again. "Ok ok sorry but why do you need a GPS for". The piece of electronic was being flipped in her hands. "I'm going on a road trip to the beach today". He looked at her and scratched his head. "Why not fly it's quicker".

"I want to drive to enjoy the scenery and everything else I want to be normal for awhile". She looked at it and priced it. "Is this a good buy or not". She put it in his face. He took it from her. "Yeah it looks good it has a personal voice and only needs to be charged once a day".

He went into his sales mode. "Ok well ring me up so we can go". She said walking over to the register. He quickly pulled her back. "What do you mean we ".

He followed her to the register as she paid for the technology. Bulla just giggled evilly "If you want me to aspect your sorry ass apology then you'll come". She said glaring over her sunglasses at him. "

"You are kidding me". He said slapping his forehead. "Nope so come or don't your choice". She said walking towards the door. "Bulla I have to work". He said jogging after her. She stopped and looked at him.

"What's the point, prove to me how sorry you are or not". She said turning around looking at him.

"Cover for me Dale" he said grabbing his keys Bulla smiled and walked out of the store and to her vintage convertible car. He jumped in the passenger's seat and remembered something. "Bulla I don't have anything to wear to the beach".

She reached back to the rear sear and threw him a bag. He opened the bag and seen clothes for him inside he just smiled. "I have everything covered food, drinks, towels and I'm prepared for a wonderful day at the beach".

"You knew I wouldn't say no didn't". He said throwing his arm over the back of the chair. She just smiled at him and glanced. "I know you Goten Son and I'm your weakness".

"Ok sure whatever but does Bulma knows about this"? He had the feeling that her mother had no clue. "No she doesn't it was a spur of the moment kind of thing like I had a itch I had to get out".

He just rolled his eyes and wished that it didn't turn out badly. They arrived at the beach about thirty minutes later. They got out the car it was about seven o'clock so no one was really out on the beach. They spread a blanket over the sand and pulled out the cooler over on the blanket.

Bulla flunked down on the towel and threw her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. She realized it was heating up and removed her shirt that exposed her bathing suit bra. Goten just looked down at her.

"Bulla, you smaller than I remember". He said removing his own shirt. She punched him in the leg making him fall on her. They looked at each other and just laughed. "Shut up" She said rolling him off of her. "You know what B". He said sitting up on the towel pulling a drink out the cooler. "What". She rolled over on her back. "I thought about everything that happened and I lied to you". She flipped her glasses up and pushed herself up on her elbows. "So you did like kissing me". She said curiously looking up at him. "Yeah but I didn't want things to change between us Bulla I like the way things are now ".

She had completely sat up know. "So you hurt my feeling just so things won't change between us". He thought about what she was saying and he felt bad. "Bulla don't say it like that ok I was wrong". He said.

"You know what I fell like such a idiot I practically threw myself at you and this is how you respond you're a douche'. She said getting up walking down the beach shore with her arms folded. He just watched her for awhile and followed her.

He finally caught up to her and just walked beside her. He saw a tear slide down her face. He felt terrible but he didn't want to lie to her.

She stopped and looked out to the ocean and sat down and let the water massage her feet. He sat next to her and put an arm on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Bulla I am I care about you and a lot".

Bulla wiped the tear away. "Leave me alone Goten". She removed his hand from her. "Bulla please don't do this".

"I should have said that when we kissed".

He wasn't letting her get away this time. He grabbed her by her wrist and twisted her around and cupped her face and kissed her deeply. She reacted like it was a second nature. She pulled him closer by his neck.

He tangled his hands in her loose hair. They continued to kiss each other until they need to breathe.

"Didn't you regret that too".

She said looking into his dark eyes. "Not by a long shot". She smiled and jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him and laughed as he picked her up. "So where does this leave us". She was jumping off of him on to the sand.

He looked up to the sky and scratched his head. "Well I'm not sure what's going to happen after Andria kills me". He said nervously laughing. "Don't worry about physco bitch worry about physco Daddy".

Goten face lost all blood and went white. "Don't worry Goten he doesn't have to know yet". She said kissing his cheek. "Yeah you're right what's the point of signing my own death note so soon".

"Oh shut up, but we should go its getting dark". She said looking at the sky. "You're right let's go". He said walking forward he stopped when he noticed her not walking with him

"Are you ok"? He said walking up too her. "Yeah I'm just a little tried wanna give me a piggy back ride". She said giving him a puppy dog face. He just turned around and let her jump on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

" So how long until Vegeta finds out and kills me". He said carrying her to the car.

"I'll give it two weeks". She said making him frown.

**Thanks for reading please review because a little inspiration doesn't hurt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Wrongs**

_Author's Note:_

_I know my story i competing with the other Goten and Bra stories and this i how i wanted it to happen. _

_Your reviews mean i alot and i want to thank Vegeta's baby sister and Loregar thank you for the encouragement _

_and review my masterpiece in work._

It had been a day since Goten and Bulla's rendezvous. He didn't see Andria yesterday because she had a job in Brazil to do and she was coming home today. Goten was like a tornado of emotions he had been with her a year now and he didn't know how she would take it. He had one of two choices. Choice one Andria was going to be sense able and understanding about it. There was choice two she was going to try and kill him violently and slowly. He sat in his favorite chair and rubbed his hands through his spiky hair for the fifth time that day.

He heard the door unlock and she walked in with boxes in her arms. "Goten". She said in shock not expecting him. "What you doing here". She said sitting them on the floor. He looked down at the boxes suspiciously and back to her eyes. "I live here". He said sarcastically."You know what I mean". She closed the door and stood in front of him with her arms loosely crossed.

"I left work early to talk to you, what's with the boxes?" he said changing the subject to her. "Well…Um um...I was just…doing some spring cleaning". She said nervously feeling uncomfortable so she sat down. "Its fall Andy what are you talking about".

She was avoiding he's eyes and looking everywhere and fiddling her thumbs. "Are you ok"? He said looking at her jump as he spoke. "I'm fine ok just a little jet lagged". She got up and went into the room.

She walked in and seen some familiar boxers on the floor. She almost screamed when she heard Goten's footsteps. She picked them up and looked for a good hiding stop. She threw them under her pillow and sat on the bed.

"Andria we should talk". He said sitting next to her on the bed. She had to get his mind off of his suspicions. She turned on her sexiness and got up and sat on his lap face to face. "Why talk when their other things that we could be doing". She whispered on his neck before kissing it. He shivered at her touch. "I really…umm…need…to…to talk to you". He was trying hard to concentrate on the situation at hand. "I'm sure it can wait". She said pushing him down on the bed kissing his lips. He kissed her back and rubbed his fingers through her jet black hair.

He rolled on top of her and lifted his head to kiss her neck. He saw something black under her pillow. He cocked his head to the side and reached for it. He grabbed it and Andria sat up immediately. He looked at it and looked back to her. Her face was in shock she regained her composure and played it off poorly.

"Those are my new underwear". She said lying to him. He looked at them and back to her and threw them to her and got up. "Goten wait please". She said getting up running after him grabbing his shoulder. "You were right there's nothing to talk about anymore".

"I only did this because I thought you were sleeping with Bulla ok I'm sorry". She said letting the tears out. Goten was so pissed he wanted to let it all out on her. He would have if he didn't feel guilty anyways.

He took a deep breath and said "She's my best friend Andria and I care about her very much but I'm not sleeping with her". He said as calming as he could. "I know you didn't and I'm sorry I planned on leaving before you got home because I didn't want to hurt you like this". She said wiping the tears away.

"It's best you do go Andy I'll be back later to help you load up everything". He said grabbing his keys. "I'll be gone before then I'm just taking m clothes you can have everything else". She said going to the back room.

He wasn't in the mood to argue. He was walking to his car and decided to just fly. He looked around and sped off into the air like a jet. He was flying to C.C getting lost in his thoughts.

_I should have known it she cheated on and I thought she was the good one_

_Besides I didn't' technically cheat on her anyways did I?_

_Kissing isn't cheating it a sign of friendship and a greeting right?_

_Who am I kidding I cheated on Andy and didn't even tell her. _

_I'm a liar I lied damn girls are crazy. _

_I'm pretty sure I would have liked the screaming and cussing better than this._

_And Bulla damn I forgot I was supposes to meet her at 5:00 to go somewhere._

_Now she might actually kill me it's already 5; 45_

He boosted his sped and landed in the compounds garden. He walked around and seen Trunks lying down by the pool sleeping. He knew Trunk's work schedule and knew he was to be at the office. "Bum". He said laughing and walking into the mansion. He was trying to sense Bulla when he felt her Ki signal out by the outdoor training arena. She was with her dad doing a light spar.

"Bulla concentrate your energy in one place and late it flow through" Vegeta commanded her. "I think I got it". She took a deep breath and released the ball of energy that went hurdling towards Goten. He acted fast and redirects somewhere. That somewhere happened to be in Trunk's face. "Oh damn can I not sleep". He said holding his face.

Bulla smiled "You're supposed to be working that's what you get". Vegeta just smirked at her comment and looked at Goten and raised an eyebrow. "That was a good shot". Goten said catching his breath.

"What are you talking about I missed". She said grabbing a towel and a bottle of water and walked into the house. "It will defiantly hit you next time brat". Vegeta said going to the GR.

Goten wiped his brow and followed her and seen her in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table eating some yogurt and wiping off her face. Bulma was cooking on the stove and noticed Goten and smiled. "Hey Goten, just in time dinner will be ready in twenty minutes if you want to stay".

Bulla answered before he could. "No mom he can't stay he has to go and be a selfish bit-".  
"Bulla don't you use that language ok I don't like it". She said cutting her off. "Goten I call you when it's ready". He looked down at her sitting in the chair. She narrowed her eyes at him crossed her arms and just stared at him.

He walked upstairs and waited for her to join him. She reluctantly got up and followed him to her room. She closed the door behind herself and leaned against it still looking at him. "I'm sorry I got caught up ok".

She laughed evilly and smirked at him. She walked over to him and pushed him down on the bed and sat on his chest. He took a deep breath and looked at her. She rubbed her hands up his muscular chest rubbed her hands threw his hair as he closed his eyes.

She playful patted his cheek and he opened his eyes. "No no no Goten you're not sorry just yet". She said slapping him harder that time. He should have seen that one coming. It was staring to sting a little. He sat up so she was sitting in his lap. "I'm not an idiot I smell her all over you douche bag". She said getting off of him hitting him with a pillow and holding it over his face and leaning on it.

After a couple seconds she lifted it to see if he was still breathing. She peeked and he jumped on her and started tickling her. She playful screamed and wiggled as he tickled her. "Goten…stop…...hahaha….I can't take it…..hahaha". She was squirming and wiggling everywhere.

"Apologize because I and her broke up". He said moving his hands on her ribs faster. "Goten….ok…ok…just…stop…ok". She wasn't laughing anymore. Goten didn't notice it though.

"I will when you say it". He said smiling and continuing with the tickle act. He stopped when he seen her not responding anymore. She was wincing in pain instead of laughing. He lifted her by her in his arms.

"Are you ok"? He said looking at her squeeze her eyes closed in pain and holding her stomach. "I'm…I'm ok". She said stumbling over her words. "I'm taking you to the hospital". He said picking her up but she slapped his hands away.

"I'm not going back to that place I'm ok now don't worry about me". She said opening her eyes and sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Bulla I worry about you every day just wanting to know if you're ok if you need help or how you feel I can't act like your ok because you're far from it". He sat down besides her looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm not some weak little girl who needs to be monitored or cleaned up after I can take care of damn self ok, you promised you wouldn't treat me any different".

She said turning away from him. He frowned at her he knew she was weak but he knew that she need support through this. He turned her back to him by her chin. "I know you're not weak and I know that you can take care of yourself but I can't act like I don't care about you its impossible".

"I know I just get frustrated the doctors talk to me like I'm just a science project mom treats me like I'm made of glass only you and dad treat me like I'm a real person and don't get me started on Trunk's". She said falling into his chest wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I know I'm difficult and that I'm generally a Bitch but please Goten I need you so much right now and for the next two years or less so please put up with me". She said looking into his eyes. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her sweetly and wrapped his arms on her petite waist. He placed her in his lap and smoothly. She pulled away and smiled.

"Is that a yes"? She said smiling at him. He shook his yes and she pulled him in forcefully for a kiss making him smile into the kiss. He moved his hands up her thighs and stopped at her butt. She pushed him slowly down on the bed and removed sat on him and pulled off his shirt. He smiled at her she returned it with a devious smirk she inherited from her dad. He flipped her over and kissed her neck as he wrapped his hands in her hair.

Bulma's voice came from down the hallway "Bulla Goten foods done". Bulla pushed him off of her in surprise and there was a loud bump on the floor. "What was that sound". Bulma yelled again. "Sorry I hit Goten and he fell to the ground like a little girl". She said smiling at him throwing him his shirt. "Nice cover". He said putting it back on.

"Thanks oh and now you're sorry". She said smirking heading down stairs. "Isn't that nice of you" he said following her down the stairs.

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it please review please and thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's A Deal**

Bulla was sitting at her desk trying so hard to pay attention to the boring lesson. Yeah she was smart she just hated to learn things that all. She would always past all of her test successfully and brilliantly. Luckily for her Pan was in this class with her. Bulla was nodded off as the teach spoke about Ancient history. She had to admit she wasn't trying very hard either. Pan looked over at her and giggled at her friends attempts until she just fell to sleep.

She was happy that Bulla made it to class when she could. The one thing that pissed her off was the things people said about her. They said things like "She thinks she's so import that she doesn't have to come to school, I heard she didn't come because she was in rehab for bulimia". Pan just wanted to slug them all in the face. Pan was feeling a little sluggish herself and soon fell to sleep on the wooden desk.

The teacher was displeased by the sleep duo and marched over to them and slapped the ruler on both desks. Pan shot up but Bulla mumbled something before sitting up

"Is there something wrong Ms. Briefs".The teacher said irritated with stopping the lesson. "Nothing at all, Darleen". She said calling the teacher by her first name making the class laugh. "Bulla I'm sure your busy parents wouldn't like a call from me".

"I strongly agree with that". She said lifting her head from the desk and propping it on her hand and smiling at the teacher. "Oh please feel free to continue". She said waving her hand forward in a sarcastic was. Pan just laughed at her friend.

**After School**

"Yeah it was amazing he so dumped her and now were a thing". Bulla said jumping around like a he was her first crush. "Seriously I can't believe it I'm so happy for you it's about time you've been fantasizing about him for years". Pan said laughing at her friend's expression. "I don't fantasize ok I dream you make me sound like a weirdo". She said leaning against the car.

"You are weird B but I got to go parent's waiting". She said walking away. "Yeah ok I'm sure you just have some hot date to get to". She said looking for her keys. "Yeah I have on with McDonalds because I'm starving".

"You a pig I'll see you this weekend Bye". She said waving at her. "Ok bet on it". She said waving back. Bulla was fumbling trying to locate her keys. When she seen a tall browned haired guy walk up to her. It was known other than Akira she rolled her eyes and just turned to meet him.

"You need some help Bulla". He said charmingly giving her a sexy smile. "I doubt you can help but I lost my keys". She said flustered rubbing her hands through her long hair. "These keys". He said hanging in her face. She just snatched them from him. "Be nice ok, I found them in your chair in class". Akira said while she opened the door. "Thanks for returning them Akira".

She said sarcastically getting in her car. "Hey wait I'm having a party next Friday and I want you to my VIP". He said raising an eyebrow and leaning on the window. "I'll think about". She said starting the car as he back away. She pulled out the drive way and looked at the clock. It read 3:30 she wondered if Goten was home. She was going to call but decided to just head over there.

Bulla hadn't been over to his apartment since she helped him move in. She got out the car and went up to his floor. She went knocked on the door and waited. He opened the door and was happy and confused to see him.

"Hey". She said walking in passing by him. "Hey I wasn't expecting you". He said closing the door behind her. She looked around and seen books and note pads and Chinese food on the table. "I'm I interrupting something". She said sitting in the chair.

"No I was just doing some Calculus homework". He said scratching his head and sitting back down. "I love calculus you need someone help". She said sitting beside him. "Um yeah sure thanks". She grabbed a pad and quickly solved the equation. "Wow ok that easier". He said looking at the notepad.

Bulla got up and walked around the place looking around. "So what are you doing"? He said solving the other problems. "Nothing I just don't want to go home yet". She walked into his room and flopped down on the bed. He went in the room and looked at her. "You ok". She smiled and sat up on the bed and went to the giant window by his bed that looked over the city. "Yeah I'm ok I was just thinking but its stupid".

She was defiantly trying to get his attention. "What is it"? He said not moving from the bed. "Well I don't want to go home my mom is gone and dad isn't going to notice so can stay here". She said putting on a puppy dog face. 'Bulla your dad is going to kill me ok I want you to but no I'm sorry I enjoy life". He said getting up. "Goten please". She said whining and begging. She walked over to him and put her hands together.

"Fine ok you can stay". He said hoping it wouldn't be regret. "Yeah". She said jumping up on him and wrapping her legs on his waist and giving him a hug. "Listen but promise me that you won't tell Pan she has a loud mouth". He said holding her up. "Ok promise". She said kissing him.

Three Hours Later

"Bulla your freaking physco". He said screaming at him. "Are your one to talk you lied to me". She said matching him in screaming. "No what's the difference it's ice cream". He said throwing the tub on the couch.

She breathed out like a dragon. "I can't eat that idiot I asked for frozen yogurt let me say it slower yooogeruut". She said like he was slow. "What the hell Bulla". He said flumping down on the couch. "Ok give it to I'll eat it and you can clean up my vomit of your nice white floors". She said reaching for the ice cream. "No I'll go get you some more". He said grabbing it before her.

"No Goten screw it I'll live I would hate to burden you". She said snatching it from you. "No I would love to kiss your ass and do whatever you tell me". He said being equally sarcastic. "You know this was a bad idea ok I'm just going to home ok". She said grabbing her keys. "Yeah maybe it was a bad idea". He said making her even madder. She went to the door and opened it and left.

He waited about half a minute before he ran out the door after her. He caught her right before she got in her car. "I'm sorry ok I didn't mean it I'm having a bad day". She slowly turned around and looked at him. "I'll forgive you on one condition". She said smiling. He knew it would be bad he could feel it. "Take me on a date tomorrow".

"Ok deal but first you have to give me a kiss". He said pulling her towards him. "Deal". She said kissing him.

**Sorry so short thanks for the reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

Bad Idea

Bulla was sitting in the hospital on the bed waiting on the doctor. She was looking around the room and touching almost everything. Bulla though how she want to be a Pediatric Doctor when she graduated college. She felt like that got ripped from under her.

"Evening Miss. Briefs how are we today". He said looking at her charts. "Umm I'm fine pretty adapting to life in an hourglass". She said crossing her legs at the ankle. "I don't follow". He said sitting at a desk with a computer on it. "I feel like I'm watching time slow pass me I know when I'm going to die and I'm pretty sure I've all ready accepted it". She said looking at his eyes.

"I understand that". He truly felt pity for his patient. "Bulla we have a Therapist that works with our patience would you like to talk with her". The doctor said pulling out a card from his drawer. "No I'm not doing any support group crap ok". She said shooting it down.

"No it's one on one thing only you and him and you guys can talk about how it feels on a daily basis and so on and what not". She was thinking about it and she did need some to really talk to. She accepted the card and thanked the doctor. "Oh and Bulla we need you back her next week for testing a new medication that will help eat more and not vomit it up". He said giving her a polite smile.

"That would be great I'll see you then". She walked out in the lobby and seen Goten waiting on her. "Why don't you come here with your mom"? He said putting down the magazine. "Because she asks to many questions for my liking". She said walking towards the door waiting on him. "She's a mom B it's her job". They both walked out the door and made it safely to the car without being photographed. "No her job is to run a multi-billion company and leave me alone". She said unlocking the door.

"Let me drive". Goten said meeting her at the front of the car. "Why I drove here". She said holding the keys. "Ok and I just wanted to drive". She didn't even think about why she should even let him. "I still see no point to what you're saying". He just shook his head and got in the car. "Are you seriously going to throw a tantrum because you can't drive"? She said getting in the car. "It's doesn't really matter that much Bulla I just don't feel like arguing with you". She turned her head to back out.

"Oh thanks for saving me the emotional distraught". He just looked at her. "Your sarcasm doesn't help". She just smiled at him. "Sorry but what can we do today". She said stopping at a red light. "Well there is a circus in town today want to go". Bulla face became full of excitement. "I would love to I've never been to one". She said smiling and laughing.

"Me either so let's make it a date". He returned the smile. Then her phone start to ring. "Can you get that Goten"? She said concentrating on driving. He nodded and looked in her purse and found something he wasn't happy to see.

He handed her the phone. After her phone call she felt his eyes on her. "What"? She said looking at him smiling. He pulled out the joint he found in her purse. She just rolled her eyes. "Medical reasons". Bulla said smirking. "Bullshit it's not prescription". He was actually mad she was doing it. "Really I got it from doctor feel good ok so just drop it". She said parking in front of the big tent. She pulled it out of his hand and back in her purse. "Bulla you're already sick I'm sure getting high doesn't help your condition".

"My condition is fine ok I just do it to calm down when things get harder so please baby". He was aggravated and looked at her. She locked arms with him and walked into the big tent. They paid and Bulla was amazed at everything. Bulla pulled Goten along to a room that said fortune teller.

They walked in and seen a pink haired lady sitting there. "Ba-Ba". They both exclaimed as they sat down in front of her. "Why are you working in a circus and not other world"? Goten said to the elderly women. "They don't pay me good enough, now what can I do for you two".

Bulla was the first to speak up. "I want to know my real future". Goten just looked at her. He could find the reasoning behind her request. "Ok dear how far in the future". Baba said rubbing the crystal ball. "Two from now". She said looking at Goten. He just held her hand. "Ok".

The women moved her hands over the shining ball and stopped and looked at it. "It looks like your smiling laying on a bed you look weak but very happy indeed". She rubbed the ball and looked again. "Everyone seems sad expect for you seem to be holding a hand I can't tell who's but you have matching wedding rings".

"Wedding rings are you sure". She said looking at her confused. "I don't lie little girl". She said snapping at her. "Ok ok sorry". Baba turned to Goten. "Do your parents know that you're dating a seventeen year old"? He was taking by the question. He never really thought about it but he was a good seven or eight years older than her. "Umm….Ahh". Bulla looked at him. "Humpf I don't need a crystal ball to know Vegeta going to try and end you".

"Thanks Baba see you around". Bulla said pulling him out the tent. She looked up at Goten and seen he was in thought. "Oh come on Goten don't worry he's not going to hurt you". She said pulling him forward. He just pulled her back. "Your right he's going to kill me but we need to at least tell Trunks". He said putting his head on her shoulders. "I don't see why but if it makes you feel better". He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "It will and let's go check out that elephant". They walked over to the Giant creature that was decorated.

People were standing around the animals. There was also three or four baby white tiger cubs. "Look at them Goten their so cute". She said going to the front of the ring. "The Animals have traveled all this away to be in your present today". The man said standing by the elephant. Goten wrapping his arms on Bulla's hip and whispered in her ear.

"See if you can ride it". He said making her face light up. "You think I can". She said looking up at him over her shoulder. "I mean your Briefs what can't you do". He was right Bulla yelled for the man to come over to her. "You can I do for you mademoiselle". He said in a French accent. "Can I ride the Elephant"? She said looking at the animal and back to the man.

"Um well no one has ever been brave enough to ask so why not". He said opening the gate letting them in. "Oh my gosh thank you". She said smiling walking over to the giant elephant. Goten was holding her hand as she walked over to it. The elephant bowed to let her on. She curtseyed making Goten laugh. She got on took a deep breath.

"I can't believe I'm doing this". She said to Goten on the ground. "Oh I can believe you're doing it". He said crossing his arms and smiling. She rubbed the elephant's ruff skin and patted it. It started to move and she almost screamed. "Don't worry its fine I'll walk with you". The trainer said.

The crowd was in awe people were taking picture of her and everything. Goten was just laughing at her. She shot him a bird and he just smiled. They returned to where they we started and Bulla was ready to get down. "Now getting down is the hard part ok". He said. "You're going to put one leg around the other side hike up the holder grab that string and anchor it and gently side down".

"Um can't I just jump and he catch me". The man just looked at Goten and back at her. "Whatever works better for you". He said steeping aside. Bulla looked down at Goten and seen him get in position. "Don't worry Bulla if I don't catch you your hard head will break your fall". He said holding his arms out to catch him. She just jumped and he caught her perfectly. That made the crowd clap for them. She kissed his cheek and smiled. "You can't drop me".

He rolled his eyes and put her down. "I'm sure I could have thought of a reason not to". She gently hit him on his chest. She walked over to the cubs. "Madam they bite I wouldn't do that if I were-". He was stopped by her petting the baby tigers. She even picked it up. She rubbed its head as it purred and closed its blue eyes. "Sir I will give you 50,000 zeni for this baby tiger".

"Umm…Madam I those are going extinct". He said trying to reason with her. "Ok fine then a hundred thousand". The man almost fainted by the price she offered him. "Deal". Goten looked over to her and gave her a crazed look. "Bulma is not going to let you keep that thing". He said shaking her shoulder making the tiger hiss at him. "See she already likes me and besides if mom doesn't let me keep her that why I have you". She said pulling out her check book and handing the man the check making him drool. "What no no I can't keep a tiger in my apartment". He said following her out the arena.

People were just looking at her walking with the baby tiger. "Then pray I can keep her". She said walking to the parking lot. To her car she threw Goten the keys. "Oh now I can drive". He said getting in the car. "Unless you want to hold Riley then yes".

He started the car and headed to Capsule Corp he knew that this was a bad idea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise**

It was about 7'oclock at night so Bulla knew that they were probably sitting down eating dinner. They arrived at the house and Bulla grabbed her new pet and walked into the leaving sensing where the family was. She peeked around the corner and seen her dad. Goten was right behind her and waited for her to do something. "Ok maybe this wasn't the best idea". Bulla turned around and frowned at Goten. "Listen this was your idea". Goten place his hand on her shoulder and looked down to her. She frowned and looked down at the sleeping feline. She breathed low and deep and turned around.

"Bulla". Vegeta said from the dining room. "What are you and that boy doing sneaking around here like a pitiful cat burglar"? She winced as he called her name. She gave the baby to Goten. He shook his head in disagreement and returned it to back to her. She slumped her shoulders and pouted. "You're trying to get me in trouble".

"Get your ass in here now I will not say it again". Vegeta said louder and more annoyed then the first time. She looked at Goten and back forward and walked into the dining room where they were sitting. They all stopped what they were doing expect of Vegeta he had already been looking at her. "Bulla do I want to know why you have an endangered species in my house". Bulma said putting down her fork. She was about to explain when Bulma interrupted her. "And don't even say you found it" She said folding her arms waiting for an explanation.

They didn't receive the explanation they were waiting for just but only came a plead. "Please can I keep her"? She said walking over to Vegeta pushing the animal in his face. He pushed it away and looked at her. "Keep it". Bulma and Trunks faces almost fell in their food."You're kidding me it's a damn tiger". Trunks said looking up at Goten. "Trunks shut up and go home". Bulla snapped at him.

Bulma stood up from her sit. "Vegeta we need to talk now". She said leaving the table waiting on him. He reluctantly got up passing her.

Bulma walked in the room and closed the door. "No No No she will not keep that animal Vegeta I can't believe you told her yes now I have to go be the bad guy once again". She said throwing her hands in the air. "Then do it women". He said leaning against the wall. "Why do you do this she already doesn't like me because she thinks I'm the mean parent". Bulma flumped down on the couch and ran her fingers through her short hair in frustration.

"Bulma she's not incapable to live just let her be let her experience things for herself if she screws up to damn bad she'll learn from it". He said sitting beside her. "I don't want to lose her she's my little girl Vegeta". Bulma said wrapping her arms around his waist and laying into his chest. He felt her tears on his shirt. "Why don't you even act like this is fazing you"? She said wiping her face.

He looked at her. "I know how strong she is and this is not going to kill her". He said looking at the wall blankly. "What if it does"? She said looking up at him. "It's not". Bulla was leaning on the door and listening. She backed away from the door and just felt horrible. She went in the dining room and grabbed her new pet a just rubbed the purring animal. Goten was about to go see her when Trunks stopped him.

"Goten can I talk to you for a minute". He said pulling him into the Kitchen. "What's up"? He said lying on the counter. "I won't tell but are you and my sister like a thing because you've been spending a lot of time with her lately". Trunks said suspiciously folding his arms. "Um….well kind of". He said starching his head. He just looked at him He wasn't surprised or anything.

"Well man just doesn't get caught or hurt her or I'll kill you after she does and my dad ok".He said slapping him on the back. "Thanks for the pep talk". He said walking back in the Living room. He heard sniffs and huffed.

Bulla was crying as quietly as she could. Goten came and sat beside her. "Bulla are you ok". He said wrapping his arms around her petite body frame. "I don't want to be here anymore I'm just a burden". Bulla said holding her face not even trying to hide anything from him. "Bulla you don't know what you're saying".

"Yes I do Goten I don't want to be here or live here there better off without me". She said trying to convince him and herself it was true. Goten heard the door open and reluctantly let go of his grip on Bulla and scooted away from her.

Bulma came in the room wiping her eyes dry. She sensed the sadness in the room. "Bulla what's wrong". She said walking up to her. Bulla pulled her shoulder back and dried her eyes. "Nothing just a little tried". She said putting on a front. Goten just looked at her in disbelief. Bulla stood up and walked passes him. "Ok if you say you're ok". She said awkwardly.

Goten and Vegeta head snapped when they heard a faint thump on the wall. Goten was the first to head down the long hallway with Vegeta close on his heels. Bulla was laying on the floor in fetal possession whimpering.

Vegeta ran over to her and scooped her up. Bulma and Trunks soon entered the wide hallway. "What happened"? Bulma said looking at her daughter in pain. "We can worry about that later". Vegeta said jumping out the nearest window speeding off to the hospital.

Trunks went to pick up his mother when she stopped him. "I'll drive". She said solemnly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stay Away**

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks for the support in this story and please keep the reviews coming. I see no point in a disclaimer because I'm sure it's clear that I don't own DBZ so with that said and all the other things blah blah blah. Just enjoy and leave your comments._

Vegeta was leaning up on the door post of the private waiting room. He had been there for about thirty minutes with the boys. He was starting to wonder where Bulma was at. He glance always seem to end up on Goten for some reason. Something was wrong with the boy he had been a nervous wreck since he'd been there. He could tell he was hiding something by the way he was avoiding his glance. Vegeta just couldn't put a finger on it. He knew he was worried about Bulla yeah that was evident yes. But last time he wasn't half as stir-crazy. Something had changed in there relationship with his daughter and whatever it was he didn't like it.

Bulma walked into the room and sat down. All eyes were on her. "Get out both of you". Vegeta demanded the two boys out. They looked at each other and left out the room closing the door behind them.

"Did you have a nice drive"? He said sarcastically folding his arms. "Vegeta just shut up I not in the mood for your bull shit tonight". She said looking up at him and shaking her head. "You are so selfish our daughter is in the damn hospital and all your pitiful self can think about is how it's affecting you". He said in disgust and anger. She was more worried about how things were going to be.

She wasn't even focusing on getting her better. "How dare you even say that to me I'm her mother and I love her and I care about her"? She jumped up out of the seat. She walked right over to him holding back the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm trying to protect her and yes it does affect me I think about it if she's ok at night if she going to live another day that worries me sick I'm sorry I'm not a rock like you". She yelled at him regretting what she had said.

Vegeta just looked at her. He wasn't buy it yeah he knew it was effecting her yea. It was still selfish of her to drive there and take twenty extra minutes to arrive. "Women if ever try to tell me that I don't care about her God so help me what I'll do, she has every right to talk to you the way she does because you think you know everything that not going to get her any better with your repulsive nagging you're going to run her away".

"Oh forgive me Vegeta for giving a shit about where she is or who she's with". Bulma said throwing her hands up in frustration and running them threw her hair. Vegeta just smirked and shook he head at the heiress. "You never cease to amaze me women do you think she wants you up her ass all day give her some damn freedom". He said sitting in chair rubbing his temples taking deep breaths. "Bulma just wants to be treated like everything as before all of this". He said trying to say it calmly.

"I can't do that Vegeta it's not the same I can't pretend like everyone else she's my baby girl". Bulma said sitting next to him and putting her face in her hands and sobbing. "Then you're just going to run her away". He said harshly and coarse to her. The door opened and there head snapped up.

"What". They both yelled at the imposter. "Sorry interrupting but I need to talk to you about Bulla". The doctor said walking in the room. The doctor was different from the doctor they had before. "Who are you"? Bulma asked in suspicious whipping her face off. "I'm Doctor Kelly Vala and I'm a specialist and will be taking over your daughter's case". She said holding her hand out to greet them. She took it back realizing a greeting wasn't what they wanted.

"Well ok back to business". She said nervously pulling out her files. "We tested your daughter some more and in the first blood test we found Marijuana in your daughters blood stream". She said showing them the chart the room was silent.

There was one emotion in the room it was rage. "I'm going to kill her". Vegeta said walking out of the room. Bulma followed him out. "Wait Hun you might need some help". She said rushing pass the two boys in the hallway. Trunks and Goten were holding their coffee as they almost split it. "Ma'am its quiet normal for this to happen in any teenage girl". She said running down the hallway in her pumps to catch them. Trunks head shot over to Goten.

"Dude no hell no she isn't pregnant". Goten said backing away from Trunks. "You better be glad I wonder what she did". He said baffled while sipping his coffee.

Vegeta busted in the room and with Bulma at his side. "You little lying puke". He said closing the door and locking it. Bulla lazily got up in her bed and was ready to defend herself from whatever she was being accused of. "Um before me you both jump down my throat you mind explaining". She said crossing her arms. "Jumping down your throat isn't the only violent act you should be worried about". Bulma said looking at her.

"What is this about"? She said looking at the both of them. "It's about when you became a druggie and started to lie to use". He said enraged. She just uncaring looked away from him. "Bulma leave". Her head snapped to her mother her eyes begged her not to leave. "Sorry Bulla I don't protects liar's'. She backed out the room and closed the door.

She just looked away from her and out the window. "Are you an idiot or some shit Bulla I taught you better than this and you better look at me when I speak to you"? She slowly turned her head self-righteously.

"What does it matter what the hell I do with my life it has nothing to do with you". She snapped at him uncrossing her arms. Vegeta was trying his hardess not to cripple his smartassed child. "It has everything to do with me you selfish brat I stuck up for your ass I told your mother about how responsible I thought you were and how you could take care of yourself and how strong you were". She could feel her front slip sliding away from her and guilt replaced it. "Pssh I'm so disgusted and disappointed with you I stick up for you and I get a damn slap in the face for it". Vegeta glanced never moved away from her.

"I get it Dad ok I screwed up ok I'm sorry daddy I'm sorry". She said turning her head in shame and trying not to let her tears escape in front of him. He eyes widened when she heard him leave the room. The door opened again and there her mother was she pulled up a chair and just looked at her.

"I'm not going to yell because it seems like you got enough of that from him but why"? She said crossing her legs. "Because I it makes things easier and I told him sorry mom and he hates me".

She said turning looking at her mother. "Bulla you're a Brief you'll never have it easy sick or not things aren't going to come easy to you". Bulma just felt sad now instead of anything. "He doesn't hate you he's hurt very hurt by this Bulla". Bulla just cried into her hands. Bulma just rubbed her back and felt for her. Her husband could go overboard with the punishments. "You should have seen the way he looked at me like like I was scum". She said muffled by her hands. "Baby I know just gives him time he loves you so much we all do". She said moving her hands from her face and removing the hair from her eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry mom I really am it was stupid". She said hugging her and not letting go. "Hey don't be too hard on yourself ok everyone makes mistakes ok just don't make that one again". She said smiling and pulling away from the embrace.

"Oh and I'll make you a deal as long as you're not a pot-head I do my best to treat you like normal". Bulla nodded. "Good I'll talk to him for you and don't worry I'm his kryptonite". She said winking at leaving the room. The door opened and a tall brunette with a lab coat entered the room with Goten. "Is the coast clear" She said joking and walking by her monitors. "Sure, who are you"? Bulla said sitting up straight. "Excuse me I'm Dr. Kelly Vala and I'm your doctor so I'm pleased to meet you".

The women didn't even bother to really make that much of an attempt to really know her. "Ok so I know you're my patient but what's your name". She said turning to meet Goten. Bulla watched her closely at her friendliness with him. "Oh I'm Goten pleased to meet you". He said shaking her hand. "The honors all mine Goten". She said flirting with him and holding his hand longer than Bulla would have liked.

"Don't you have something you should be doing"? Bulla said crossing her arms and getting her attention. "Of course well I've found a new development and it's that your body is striving to make its own nutrients and that it reacting to the medicine that is what caused your pain earlier". Bulla just sat and thought about it for a moment.

"Do you need me to explain that further for you"? Bulla cocked her head to the side. "No I understood it". She said blankly making the women shift uncomfortably. She nodded and checked her charts and signed off. "Any question". Bulla raised her hand. "Yea is that good or bad and does that mean my immune system is back to normal". She said curiously wondering and hoping that it was a yes. "Well it's good but your immune is slowly recovering but will have to see how you respond to the new medicine".

"Thanks". The women nodded and left the room. "That little slut she was all over you just took it". He looked at her in disbelief he couldn't remember when he was flirting at all. "You delusional ok". Said sitting down pecking her on the lips. "Shut up I am not". She said kissing him back. "Whatever you say ok but how did the scream fest go with you". Bulla just looked down at her hands. "Well he made me feel like fresh shit". She said not looking at him. "I'm sorry". She just looked up at him and touched his cheek. "Don't you warned me and I was too dumb to think they wouldn't find out".

He smiled at her and nodded. "I'm tired so I'm going to sleep stay the night please". She said lying down. He nodded and watched her fall to sleep. He was nodding his self when he felt a hand on his back. "Wanna get some coffee". Kelly said.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Aftermath**

_Author's Note:_

_ I wanted these last two chapters to kind of focus on family and how they are affected_

Bulma knew that Vegeta hadn't left the hospital so she went up to the roof. She walked up the endless flight of stairs and there he was. Arms and legs crossed sitting on the edge of the building. She gave a sad smile and walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and to get her balance and sat beside him.

He just looked out at the bright lights of the city. She laid her head on his shoulder. "We over reacted". She said knowing he wasn't going to respond. "She thinks you hate her know and she-". She was interrupted by him. "It's not my fault our children never fell to make an idiotic choice". Bulma smiled at her husband. She could tell he was pretty upset but hell. They both had done worst. If they had been like Bulma or Vegeta when they were growing up Bulma would have tried to kill herself already.

Oh god or a combination of both. They would have a planet splurging adventurer running away at 16 too much to handle in other words. "Vegeta there going to be stupid yeah but just be grateful there nothing like you or I growing up that would be hell". He huffed and continued to look forward. "She's sorry Vegeta". Bulma said touching his cheek and turning it toward her. "I know she sorry women and I accepted her and Trunks poor choices I just hope there aren't too many more".

Vegeta said removing her hand from him. Bulma just giggled at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Vegeta our children are going to make so many mistakes and girls are harder especially girls like Bulla with huge ego and even bigger attitudes". He looked down at her.

"For the record I wanted another son". She smiled and looked at him. "You're too much".

Goten looked over to the young doctor and back to Bulla. He found no harm in it and nodded to her. He scooted the chair back and left the room. "The coffee here is pretty good". Kelly smiled looking at him. "Yeah I'm use to it by now". Goten said walking down the hallway into the coffee lounge. He held the door open for her. It was only common courtesy. "Oh aren't you such a gentleman".

She said smiling at him walking over to the counter and ordering the coffee. Goten just blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "You want sugar". She said mixing the coffee. "No thank you I like it black". He said taking the cup from her and sitting down. She nodded and sat down with her own. "So you come here often". She said sipping the hot liquid. "Only when Bulla needs to be here".

"So are you guys a couple or just good friends". He was thinking about what he should say. Bulla was under the age and she could tell Bulma and Vegeta. "We really close friends and have been for awhile". Kelly nodded and took that as he was single. "So what do you do"? She said crossing her legs in the skirt making it raise it up her legs. "I umm… I'm in college right now in the medical field". Goten said checking his phone.

"Interesting I'm also in the medical field". She said joking. "Wow I had no idea". He said laughing sarcastically. "Really thought it's a good field to be in I enjoy making people feel better and meeting new and interesting people everyday". He smiled and agreed she took the cup and threw it away after he was done. She stood up and grabbed her lab coat. "Umm I'm on call but I really hope to see you around Goten". He smiled and replied "It was nice meeting you". She smiled and exited the room.

He walked back down the hallway and seen Bulma and Vegeta. "Go home boy". Vegeta instructed him. "Umm… I'm good Vegeta". Vegeta looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you still here don't you have a women at home to be worrying about". Goten was taking back by Vegeta's bluntness not that it wasn't normal. Bulma nudged him in the arm. "Sorry Vegeta but I don't I'm fine with being here with Bulla". Vegeta walked closer to him making Goten back away. "I'm not ok with the time you're spending with her". Goten was taking back did Vegeta know about them? He thought about it he knew he wouldn't still be here. "I'm just concerned about her Sir".

"Come on Vegeta stop interrogating him he's just as concerned as all of us get off his case". She said defending her best friends' son. Vegeta glared at him and walked away. I mean if looks could kill that would be the one. "Thanks Bulma". She smiled at him. "No problem I thankful about all the things you do for her and I'm glad it's you and not some gold digging gigolo". He laughed nervously with her. "Um thanks yeah".

"Oh Goten next time she thinking about do something stupid like this again make sure you slap her upside the head first". She said winking at him. He agreed and went into her room to see her awake. "Where did you go"? She said lying on the pillow.

"Um talking to your wonderful dad". He said sarcastically sitting back in the chair. "Did he scare you"? She said re-positioning herself on the pillow. "Kind of yeah but I'll leave". He said moving her hair out of her face. She smiled and grabbed his head and intertwined her hand with his. "Are you going to be mad if I say I have class tomorrow morning and should be getting some sleep"? He said waiting on her answer.

"No you should go I'm fine I promise". She said smiling closing her eyes. "Besides my birthday party is coming up soon and you know that's bigger than Christmas". She said slowly drifting away. "I know can't wait". He said kissing her forehead and grabbing his jacket as she fell to sleep. "Wait I want my goodnight kiss". She said reaching for him. He walked back over to her. "Good night Bugsy". He said leaning down to kiss her. "Goodnight Daffy". She said kissing him back. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "And don't worry your dads not mad at you".

"If I'm lucky". She responded and quickly fell to sleep. Vegeta watched Goten leave and went into her room. He just looked at her tangled hair and thin face. He sat in the chair and looked at her. He felt like he had been cursed his whole life. The Gods apparently hated him and was taking it out on his princess. He just put his hands in his hair and shook his head. It was his fault that she was sick. Or at least that's what he thought.

**Next Day**

Bulla was going to be released today. She was changing into the clothes her mother brought for her. Bulma walked in with two coffees. "Are you excited to eat real food again doll". She said sitting her down."Yeah a couple pounds won't hurt". Bulla walked over to pick up her bag and check her cell phone. No messages it read she frowned she knew he was in class but she just wanted to hear from him. "You ok Bulla"? Bulma said noticing her change in mood. "Yeah I'm fine do you mind dropping me off at school I'm in the mood for some un-needed learning". She said picking up her purse.

"Sure if that's what you want is there any reason". She said getting up from the seat. "No real reason". Bulla said exited the room. They walked down the hallway and were caught by Dr. Vala. "Hey Bulla here's that new medicine to get you a healthy diet". She said with a chipper voice. "Oh and Bulla here tell Goten to give me call". The older women said handing her the card. Bulla looked at the card and snatched it out of her hand. "I'll do my best". Bulla said sarcastically and walking away.

"What was that about ". She said linking arms with her walked through the front sliding door. The crowd was covering the entrance. "Move it, Get out of my way, I swear". Bulma said pushing through the crowd holding Bulla's hand to the car. They both got in and looked at each other and laughed.

"Well isn't that always fun". Bulla said catching her breath. Bulma laughed and started the exotic sports car. They rode in silence until Bulla sparked a conversation. "Mom I have to tell you something you may not agree with". Bulma pulled in the parking lot and cut the car engine. "What is it"? Bulma said looking at her. Bulla just shook her head and went to open the door. "No no missy no more lying remember". Bulma said tapping her finger on the

Bulla sat back and took a deep breath. "I'm dating Goten". Her hand massaged her arm. Bulma just looked out the window. "Wow".


	12. Chapter 12

**Now What?**

_Author's Note:_

_There was a mistake made I didn't mean those were the last chapters or anything just the last two I wrote._

_Hope that clears some stuff up._

"Well it's not like I didn't see this coming". Bulma said resting her head on the steering wheel. "Are you mad"? Bulla said looking at her. "No but don't expect me to lie to Vegeta". She said holding her head up with her hands. "Don't worry I'll deal with Vegeta". She said smiling back at her. "Get out and go to school Bulla". Bulma said unlocking the door and smiling. She did as so and winked at her mom. "See ya kiddo catch me on a good note and maybe we can go shopping".

She nodded and walked into the school. Pan had texted her earlier and told her she was going out of town with the family and Kelly had a cheerleading competition today so Bulla was all on her own. When she was walking to her locker she noticed something different.

People whispered as she walked by and not even trying to hide it. Bulla was use to the whispers but not so up front and in her face about it. Bulla was looking through her locker and when she felt some one tap her on the shoulder. It was Akira he was standing there with a not to pleasant look on his face he looked kind of sad. "What Akira". Bulla said closing the locker and leaning against it. "We need to talk about something". He said looking around. "Why do I need to talk to you for"? He just shook his head and pulled her by the head to a stairwell. She wanted to protest but she was still week from the drugs.

"Now that you've dragged me away what could you possible want"? She said crossing her arms and looking up to him. "I heard something's about you and I need to know if there true". Her face almost drop did he now that she was sick. Her face was blank and waited for him to continue.

"I heard that you're in and out of rehab for anorexia and you're dating some guy like twenty years older than you I'm not judging you Bulla". Akira just looked at her expression change. "Fuck this whole school I can't believe this". She said falling into the stone walls. "So it's not true". Akira said putting a hand on her shoulder. "No it's not true and the sad part is that you believed it like the ass you are and you wonder why we aren't together anymore". Bulla pulled his hand away from her and just sat there shaking her head. "I never said I believed it I just want to help you you're never at school and people talk and believe it or not I stick up for you". The ball had rung but both of them ignored it.

"Oh aren't you so damn noble you want a medal". Bulla said sarcastically and smirking. "No I want to be with you Bulla I miss you". He said inching closer to her with each word. "Bull ok just go away I tried of you and this school". Bulla said turning away but was caught by his hand. He wisped her around and firmly planted a kiss on her lips. When Bulla realized what had happened she pushed him back with the strength she could muster up. "Stay the hell away from me I don't want you ok and for your information douche bag he eight years older than me".

He smiled at her. He was the kind of guy that never got the point. "That's not legal B". He said crossing his arms but not half as well as she could. "I'll be eighteen in a month". She aid walking up the stairs."Oh and Akira if you ever touch me again I will cut off your gonads and put them in a blender". That defiantly sent shivers up his spin. Bulla went to the top floor and reached the roof of the building. She took off toward her home.

Bulla arrived on the lawn and just felt like collapsing. She could tell her mother was in the lab and headed down there. Limping most of the way down to the lab she placed her hand on pad and it scanned her and granted her access to the area. There her mother was with charts and papers everywhere there were books open and testubes. "Hey mom". Bulla said making Bulma jump ant almost drop all the chemicals on the table. She held her chest and put down the chemical and turned to her daughter. "Ohh I hate when you guys do that you're going to kill me". Bulma said turning the chair to her. Bulla just raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry I forget about the reference of death rule". Bulma said looking sheepishly up at her. "Its fine mom but what are you doing". She said picking up books and looking at covers and looking at charts. "The question is why you are here noisy". Taking the books away from her and sitting them down. Bulla was suddenly filed with rage. "I fucking hate them all I'm never going back and I don't care what the hell they say". Bulma was taking back by her sudden mood change but knew she was mad. Her hurt felt bad for her daughter and what she had to go through when she was at school.

"Sweetie I'm so sorry what happened". She said walking over to the bench she was sitting on. "They all talk about me I wish everyone would leave me alone and give me whatever chance I have of being normal and just living my life without cameras and rumors". Bulma seen her eyes start to fill with water. Instantly she pulled Bulla in for a much needed hug. That just made her let it all out. "I know it's hard for you and I wish I could deal with everyone of them but if they knew sweetie that would shut their mouths for good". This was the hardest she had ever cried before .It hurt her what they thought about her.

"I hate them... so much… they think I'm… bulimic and… I don't want to go back". She huffed between her mother shoulders. Bulma just rubbed her hair and let her go. "Look at me Bulla I know you're so strong and you want to just let it out but were going to make it through this". Bulla smiled and wiped her tears away. "I know I'm good ok I'm going to call Goten over and work on some party planning and play with Riley". Bulma nodded and watched her leave.

She looked at the table and over to the test tube she had earlier. "This is going to work for her I know it". She said looking at the fluid. Bulla sluggishly walked up to her room and opened the door to see Riley had destroyed her pillows there was fluff everywhere and fabric. Riley was lying on the floor with her paws in the air. "Riley look what you've done you stupid animal". She said looking in disbelief at the room. Riley rolled over and snuggled up to Bulla leg. Bulla just sat on the floor and shook her head. "You going to run me ragged aren't you". She said throwing the fuzz up like snow.

"Meow". Was all the response she got from the over grown cat. The tiger walked over to Bulla and licked her hand with his sand paper tongue. Gently rubbing it's head and rolling over on her stomach to reach her phone in her back pocket. She rolled threw the number and stopped at Goten's. Before she called the number she looked at the clock and it was about 11 so he should be out of class.

The phone rang about a good three times before she deicide to hang up. Huffing and just sprawled out on the floor she laid her head on Riley. "You're my new pillow now". Bulla drifted away for a good twenty minutes when she was awoken by tapping on the glass. Her vision blurred when she seen Goten standing outside with a pizza box and a large soda. A wide grin crept across her face and she sprung up an unlocked the door. Sliding the door open and looking at Goten expression of the room was quite hilarious. "Are you that wild of a sleeper".Goten said setting down the food on the dresser. "No Riley did it". Sending her a death glare. "But anyways how was class". Bulla said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Long and boring". He said following her lead. He was leaning in to kiss her when she sprawled up from her seat on the bed.

"Oh my gosh that smells so good". Lifting the box she smelt the aroma feeling the little square box. She breathed it all in before taking a bit out of it. Looking over at Goten he nodded go ahead. She devoured the pizza and didn't save the crumbs. "That….Was…amazing". She said lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. When Goten came in her view and scooped her up. She giggled and kissed him playfully. He returned her kisses until she stopped him. She placed her finger between their lips. "Not in front of Riley were setting a bad example". He shook his head and just flopped down on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Party Planning**

"No I hate the idea I don't want a million and one people there like last year I want family and friends". Bulla yelled on the phone to the party planner while walking through the living room. Trunks and Goten walked in the kitchen all sweaty from training. Goten walked over to Bulla and attempted kiss her. He was met by her squeamish and pushing away from him. "Eww ewe Goten get away you stink and you're all sweaty". Bulla said wiping off the sweat he did manage to get on her. Bulla said forgetting she was on the phone. "No no not your Rita I'm not even close to you how would I know if you stunk". Bulla said walking out of the room.

Trunks was just in the kitchen laughing while drinking out of the container of apple juice. Goten just narrowed his eyes at him. "You want to know what else is funny Trunks". Goten said walking up to him by the fridge. "No what". Trunks said chugging it down more. 'This". He knocked the bottom of the jug knocking it all over Trunks making him sticking. The juice went all over him making him sticky. It dripped from his hair on to the floor. Trunks just stood there in disbelief. "You're dead". Trunks said chasing Goten up the stairs into the Lounge.

"Ok yeah let me make sure this is right ok the conformation is number is 7583574 right". Bulla said typing into her laptop. "Ok thanks Rita I'll call you later". Bulla said hanging up running her hands through her hair looking at the code on the computer. Her head turned when she heard running in the hall and laughing. She poked her head and seen it was none other than Trunks and Goten. Trunks was chasing Goten with a bucket of water and Trunks was sticky stinky and wet. Bulla pulled back when she saw them heading towards the room. "I swear I'm going to get you". Trunks said running into the room after him.

"Sure if you catch me". Goten said laughing. "Can you two get out of here I'm busy". Bulla said putting her hands on her hips. Goten grabbed her by her shoulders and put her in front of him like a shield. "Like that's going to help you". Trunks said moving closer to them. "I swear if you do Trunks". She said putting her finger out to him. "Or what you're going to claw me to death". He said moving around them backing up closer to the table. "Goten get off of me". She said struggling to get away from him. He just ducked behind her as if using her as a human shield would work.

"One' Trunks said starting the count down with a sinister smile on his face. "You would dare do it". Goten said backing up to the computer desk. He laughed and shook his head.

"Two". Bulla was still trying to still get away. "Goten he wants' you not me get off".

"Three". The water when all over her. They both laughed at her. She opened her eyes when she heard a frizzling sound. She turned around and seen her computer soaked. He mouth dropped to the floor. Her computer was blinking on and off while the keys were soaked. Goten and Trunks felt the danger level in the room sky rocket. They both backed away from her. "Bulla I know you're mad but I can fix this". Trunks said walking backward out of the room.

"Yeah it….can be fixed". Goten said following his lead. Bulla turned around and just smiled. "It's ok I'll be upstairs". Bulla said walking past them into Vegeta. "Why are you wet girl". He said with a towel wrapped around his neck. "Why do all the men in this house smell like an elephant's crap"? Bulla said throwing her arms in the air. He looked at her as she walked away. "What the hell is her problem"? Vegeta said looking at a sticky Trunks and a wet Goten. He just shook his head and walked past them. "Forget it".

"You should go talk to her". Trunks said pushing him forward. Goten turned around and asked him why in a whiney tone. "Because she scares me and she likes you better than me". Goten looked up the stairs. "I think I'll let her cool down a little". He said walking into the hallway. "Yeah ok if you wake up with your hands and feet tied together and mouth taped somewhere dark I want say I told you so". Trunks said walking pass him. "Yeah you won't because you'll be right there beside me". Goten said nudging him making trunks frown. "Fine I'll talk to her but don't call me for back up".

He said patting him on the back. Goten walked up the spiraling stairs and through the circular hallway til her reached her room. He took a deep breath and walked in. "Goten". Bulla said covering herself with her hands. "I'm so sorry". He said turning around blushing hard. "You could have knocked". She said grabbing a towel to cover her naked body. "I'll go if you want and I should have knocked". He said walking toward the door. She watched him leave. "You don't have to go ok". She said tightening the towel on herself folding her arms insecurely. He slowly turned around and looked at looked past her.

She smiled and walked over to him. He looked like a little kid who stole out the cookie jar and got caught. "It's ok Goten I know you didn't do it on purpose". Bulla said wrapping her arms on his strong neck. "I know I just don't want you to think I'm some peeping tom or anything". She giggled and kissed him gently on the lips. "I know you're not". He returned the kiss to her and looked into her beautiful eyes. He kissed her more deeply this time and wrapped his arms on her waist. She pushed forward to gain entrance to his mouth. He smiled at her aggression.

There tongues battled as the moved closer to the bed. They fell back on the bed on him on top of her. He moved his hand on her and started to remove the towel. He looked towel and seen her face. It was nervous and it was full of doubt. He stopped and sat up on the bed. She looked at him and closed the towel.

"I'm sorry I'm just not ready for this and-". He stopped her from talking by intervening. "Don't apologize to me ok Bulla I'm know I'm being to forward with you". He said taking a deep breath and running his hands through his hair. "I'm not ready for this". Bulla said getting up from the bed. "I know you've never done this before and I would hate for you to feel like I'm rushing you". She really wanted to tell him that she wasn't all as innocent as he thought but she chooses to change the conversation. "Let's go out tonight for dinner and just celebrate life". Bulla said pulling him up from the bed. "Umm ok I guess so". He said looking at her curiously. "Go go get dressed borrow some of Trunks clothes you have an hour let come on". She said pushing him out the door.

She leaned up against the door and took a deep breath and closed the door. Goten just stood there dumbfounded. Bulla eyes shot open. "What am I going to wear"? She said running into the closet.

**1 Hour Later**

"You clean up good Ms. Briefs". Bulla said admiring herself in the mirror. She had her long blue hair pulled back into a slick ponytail that was curly. Her dress was a golden shimmery at the top to her mid drift and that was a dark blue. It clung to her petite figure. That stopped at her mid thigh. She had a little make-up on but nothing to cover her natural beauty. She carried her black heels in her hand as petted Riley. "Bye Riley behaves". She said walking to her brother's room. "Are you ready yet"? She said busting in the room. Goten covered his self and squealed.

"You're and idiot". Bulla said laughing at his reenactment of her from earlier that day. "But you must admit he looks good". Trunks said from the bed watching the TV with his hands folded behind his head. "I'll give you props he does look adequate for the evening". She said teasing him. "Whatever get out don't stays out to late dad might care"? He said flipping the channels reaching for the glass cup. "Oh I wouldn't drink that if I was you". She said walking out of the room. He looked at the cup and sat it back down looking at the door.

"What did you do to it"? Goten said looking at her as they walked the hallway. "Nothing its feels good to make him sweat". She said laughing with him as they left the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**New Encounter**

Bulla was nervously and anxiously tapping her foot on the tile floor waiting to be called. She looked around and seen a girl with dark cherry hair with slights up and down her arms when the girl caught wind of Bulla's staring. Bulla smiled and the girl just turned away.

Turning back in her seat she looked at her phone and seen that there was no messages. No one knew that she had taken the doctor up on the offer of consulting. Skipping school she came her to the droll office by herself. She didn't feel like she couldn't talk to anyone. Bulla wasn't exactly full of joy either. What did she expect thought. Pulling Bulla back to reality by her name being called into the office. She rose from her chair and walked slowly into the office.

Sitting in the leather interior chair she saw a man sitting in a chair by a desk. He looked pretty young to be a doctor. In bulla prospective he didn't look to bad besides the Hitler moustache that graced his face. Standing up and walking over to Bulla and extending his hand. She stood up and shook the man hand. "I'm Dr. Jaiho it's such a pleasure to meet you". He said cupping her hand with both of his.

'I'm Bulla it's nice to meet you too". Bulla said letting out a pleasant smile. "As soon as I heard that you were going to join my clientele I was just over joyed". He said sitting in the chair in front of her. Also sitting down she replied to him. "Ok let's get started her and not waste and precious time umm well tell me about why you think you should be here Bulla". He said pulling out a clip board and crossing his legs and applying glasses. Shifting uncomfortably in the seat she placed her hands in her lap.

"I'm 17 pretty sure I'm going to die in a couple years and I can't talk to the people that make me want to scream I hate paparazzi and people prying into my life and treating me like I'm a disabled puppy". Putting down the pad and removing his frames. He put his heads in his lap and just looked at her. "Sounds like you have it rough but why do you think people treat you that way". He said shaking his foot on the coffee table.

"You know I don't think I'm ready for this". Bulla said picking up her purse and walking towards the door. "Bulla just remembers if you ever need to talk outside of my office or need me to make a house call I'll be more than willing". He said putting his hands on top hers as she held the door knob. Twisting it Bulla walked out the door. "My card". He said brushing her face gently. "Umm yeah thanks". Bulla said sheepishly walking out of the door into the hallway. Bulla walked around the corner and threw the card into the trash.

"Yeah right pervert". Bulla walked over to the Out Patient part of the hospital to see her doctor. Bulla was walking down the hospital to the desk when she was stopped by Kelly Vala. "Bulla it's good to see you how are you". She said turning sending her long gold hair sailing. "Fine". Bulla said walking past her to the desk. "Are you not feeling well Bulla"? The doctor said following her to the desk. Bulla turned around leaning on the counter. "Hey Malibu leave me alone ok stop acting like you care ok Goten doesn't want you and I don't like you".

She said snatching a folder from of the desk and signing it and throwing it back. Her mouth just stood open. "Little girl you need some respect on your part what me and Goten talk about is not any of your business". She said in a matter-of-fact way. Bulla walked up to her even though the woman was slightly taller than herself. "Move and I'll make sure you're off my case". Bulla said stomping out the building. "I'll have him". Kelly said crossing her arms looking at all the nurses staring at her.

Bulla marched out of the hospital not caring who took a picture of her she just didn't care anymore. Opening the door getting in and slamming it hard. She lay on the steering wheel. She just broke down she was pretty use to it now. It just got harder and harder for her and a sluttly doctor and a pedophiling therapist life just got better every freaking day. She admitted she did miss her normal life. Bulla was on top of her game head cheerleader quarterback boyfriend and amazing life. Now it all seemed so waste less and idol fake.

Everything just changes so fast she had no choice but to adapt. Bulla was deep in her thoughts when she seen a couple bright flashes. The photographers had caught wind of her where about. She was so mad she pulled off. When she heard a scream she figured what happened and just pulled off and shot a bird out the window.

Goten had been sitting around the lounge he had been studying like crazy for his final exam. He had seen Bulla in about a week but talked to her ever night but he knew that she wasn't happy with it and neither was he. He checked his phone every five minutes either she was still sleep or in class but either was she usually texted him. Was she mad at him for not stopping by? Of course Bulla wasn't really the understanding one. He thought it wasn't his fault though he had to study. He would have asked her to help but then he wouldn't be study Advanced Chem. but Female Anatomy instead.

He heard a knock on the door and it was one of his co-workers. "Umm Goten there so Blue haired hottie out here and she said she needs to talk to you". Goten smiled and nodded that he knew her. Bulla walked in and smiled as soon as she caught glimpse of Goten.

He hoped up from the couch and hugged her lifting her off the ground. "Goten I need to breathe". She said pushing away from his Jaws of Life hug. "Oh sorry". Putting her down he just looked at her and kissed her on the cheek and sat down on the couch and patted on the seat for her to seat down. She walked over and sat down by him. Bulla just peeked over his shoulder looking at his notes that were written very neatly. He looked over his shoulder and met her face. He kissed her nose.

"Why aren't you in school"? He said going back to his study. She lied on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "I went to therapy at the hospital and talked to your best friend Dr. Vala". Not removing his eyes from the book and continuing to write. "Oh you mean Kelly". Bulla cocked her head to the side. "I didn't know that you and her were on a first name bases". He didn't say anything at first. Bulla just assumed the worst of her anyways and him talking to her made it worst.

"Umm I guess so we went for a couple coffee's at the Beanery downtown every once in a while". Bulla snatched the pen out of his hand making him look at her."What the hell is a couple of times Goten"? Bulla said getting defensive it wasn't that she didn't trust Goten it was that women. He looked at her overreaction and sat up. "It's not that big of a deal she helped me study".

'Why couldn't I help you study you've been blowing me off to study is she what your studying Goten". Throwing the pen on the table and crossing her arms. Standing up looking at her. "Maybe you should go back to therapy". He said coolly but harshly. Goten felt a hard and painful sting to his face. Bulla had slapped him she grabbed her stuff off the couch and got up. "Oh and for your information he was pervert".

Goten just stood there with his hand on his face that stung. He co-worker came back in the lounge. "Oh shit man your face its red".

"Thanks".


	15. Chapter 15

**Complicated**

" I swear she acts like I'm sleeping with this chick".Goten said flopping down on Trunks was just siting in the recliner with a beer to his head. "I warned you for your own sake". Trunks was quite frankly tired of him and his sister really. They were like a light switch on and off all the was Trunks suppose to do side with him. It's his sister his mean all about her sister. "Wait are you talking about that hot blond doctor". He said rocking forward in the chair. "Yeah Kelly her doctor it just coffee i didn't invite her home or kiss her it's just coffee". Goten said covering his face with the throw pillow. Trunks laughed and shook his head.

"Dude she so wants some that cleavage and coffee dates really trouble is written all over her". He said obviously still shaking his head at his friends naiveness. Goten looked up and shook his head. "So I'm wrong for having a friends that's attractive". He said defensively. "No your wrong for having a friend that looks like a playboy". Goten chucked but he had never really looked at her like that. He phone started to ring. He looked down at it and back to Trunks. "It's Kelly isn't it". Trunks said grinning he nodded and answered the phone.

"Hello". A very chipper voice came on the other line. "Hey Goten I got that book for your Finals and i just wondering if you wanted it to help you". He put the phone on speaker so Trunks could hear the harmless phone call. "Yeah thank you where you want to meet". Trunks just looked at him. "Well I'm really busy so can you stop by and get it". Trunks cocked and eyebrow and mouthed "Told you so".

"I understand if you can't though but i have another friend asking for this book but i'm sure you'll be fine without it". He felt like he had to go. He could fell his test. He would stop by say hello get the book and go simple. "Umm ok i'll be right over". Trunks just slapped his forehead. "Okay see you then I'm on the 4th floor number 432 bye". Kelly said hanging up the phone. "Your so stupid i'll be surprise if she not laying naked on the couch begging you to hump her leg or some weird shit".

"It's harmless really i won't be there for ten minutes". Goten said grabbing his keys. "You can do alot in that time frame". Trunks said flipping on the giant plasma. "Your a freak dude". With that last comment he bid him adu and and head off. Goten got in the car and looked at his phone. He had no calls no messages or anything. He decided to call her then. The phone rang but no answer til the last ring. "Hey asshole you have reached me unfortunately and just wanted you to know that your a dumbshit bye Goten". He got the hint that she was mad at him. He shouldn't have said some of the things he did to her. He was just so stressed out.

He just kept his eyes on the reached a tall apartment building and found a parking spot. "Please dende let this go well". He prayed to the guardian of earth. He walked into the building it was pretty fancy. He went to the elevator and just waited. For some reason he was so nervous he was never really nervous. But to think of it it might have been something he ate. The elevator reached to reached her floor and seen her room number at the end of the hallway kind of away from the other rooms.

He walked down the hallway that took what it seemed like forever. He was about to knock on the door when Kelly came to the door before he knocked. "Hey come in Goten". He should have known then that he should have turned around ran down the hallway out the building and into Bulla's arms. She had he long blond hair rolling down her back loosely. She was wearing a white tank top that pushed her breast together. With some short navy blue shorts that almost showed her butt. No wonder he was nervous. He uncomfortably walked into the apartment it was very nice. "Just take a seat I'll run and go get it".

She said prancing to the backroom. He looked at the couch and decided to stand up instead. "So Goten how are doing". She yelled for the other room. "Good just still studying hard".

"Good good nice work ethic". She said walking in the room with the book and sitting down. She patted on the seat for him to sit down. "I won't bite unless that's what you like".She said grinning. He let out a nervous chuckle and sat down. " I tabbed the pages you should look at for the test and highlighted the important stuff". She said flipping carelessly though the pages. He lightened up a little at her kindness and courtesy. "Thanks". He said reaching for the book. She pulled the book into her chest. "Not done Goten". Kelly said putting the book on the other side of her.

"Oh sorry". He said plainly looking at her. "What do you have for me". He looked at her and said nothing only one word came to mind. "Shit". He said to his self. "Umm Kelly I think that you misunderstood my intentions". Goten said scooting away on the couch. She just came closer to him until he was to the end of the couch. "Are you gay or something". Kelly said leaning closer to him. He chuckled and replied. "No i'm not i just want to be friends".

"Well we can be the best of friends". She said putting her hands on his chest. He removed her hands from him and stood up. "I have a girlfriend" he blurted out to her. She cocked her head to the side. "I though you didn't have a one".She said questioningn him. "I do and I care about her alot and i shouldn't be here". Goten siad walking torwards the door. "Wait Goten". She said taking the book and running to catch him.

"I'll make a deal with you ok one kiss and the books yours and i'll do my best to leave you alone". She said holding it behind her back. He rolled his eyes and though Bulla was going to kill him. "One kiss Kelly". She nodded and threw the book on the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. There lips met and i guess you could say he kissed her first. He lips parted and entered his mouth. He didn't even think to objected. He responded to it and make her but pushed her back. "I need to go".

She nodded to him and threw him the book. "See you Goten". She said winking at him as he left.

He got in the car and texted Bulla he knew she wasn't going to answer if he called.

_We need to talk ASAP my place_

_Very urgent and important_

_please Bulla_

_He sped off to his apartment. He wasn't really expecting her to reply back but she did._

___Your a idiot_

_She replied to the message that was her way of saying I'm coming but it better be a good reason. He arrived and seen her car already there. He pulled the keys out andd head to his apartment and seen her leaning over the rail. "Take long enough". She said waiting for him to unlock the door. He unlocked and waited for her to come in. "Ladies first". he said in a doorman way. "Then go first ". She said sarcastically. He shook his head and walked in followed by her and closed the door back and locked it._

_She walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter top. "So what do you want"? She said crossing her arms. He just stood in front of her. "I'm not going to tell you not to get mad because it's pointless but i kissed Kelly". She just sat there and uncrossed her arms and hopped off the counter and stood in front of him. She smiled and punched him in the stomach making him tumble over. "What the hell is wrong with you why would you do that"? she screamed at him as he was trying to recover._

_"I..had...to". he said hoping he could breathe again. He really wasn't expecting that. "What did she force you". She said throwing her arms in the air. "I need a book for my exam". He said finally standing straight up holding his stomach. _

_"So your selling your body for knowledge now"? He thought about what she was saying. She shook her head and was storming out. He caught her by the wrist. "No Bulla please i called you to tell you something that i realized when I was with her"._

_"What that she ripped you off". She said dully standing in front of him. "No Bulla that I love you". She felt like her entire body went numb._


	16. Chapter 16

**You Say What?**

"Oh my gosh". Bulla said leaning against the counter holding her head. Then she thought about the whole situation. "I swear Goten if this is your way of getting out of trouble I'm-". He cut her off by waving his hands in front of him in disagreement.

"No Bulla I swear". Goten walked over to the counter and placed his hands on her hips. "I Love You Bulla I've never loved anyone like I do you". Bulla looked into his eyes he was sincere she knew this. "What about Andria"? Goten just looked at her. Andria was his ex-girlfriend that he lived with her for about three years he wasn't sure if he loved her.

He just backed way and sat at the table and ran his hands through his hair. "Why the hell you are so damn difficult just accept that I love you".

He yelled while beating his fist in the table leaving a dent. Bulla had never really seen him like this. He wasn't evening looking at her. His hands were propping up his head just shaking it from side to side. Bulla walked over to where he was sitting and kneed down on the ground.

What do you want me to do Goten act like this doesn't affect me, that I'm not shocked or surprised". She said sitting on her butt on the hard wood floor. He pushed the chair back and sat down in front of her.

"Well this is new to me but what can I really say". Goten said lying back on the floor. Bulla smiled and crawled over to him and lay on his chest. "Don't say anything Goten". Bulla said looking up to him and smiling. He returned the pleasant smile back to her. "So". He said sitting up.

"What"? She said confused looking at him. There was an awkward silence in the room. "Do you love me too B". She just laughed and he stared at her. He didn't know where that was going.

"Of Course I love you Dork". Bulla said catching her breathe. He sighed in relief making her grin widen on her face. He hugged her and lifted her off the ground and sat her on the couch. Causing her to laugh. He dug his face into the crook of her neck.

"I'm such an idiot". He said muffled but she heard him as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. She looked down at him and just rubbed his head. "I know". Goten looked up at her and gave her a look. "I sorry about what I said to you last week I was just so stressed and I'mma ass". He said bluntly making her smile and laugh at him.

"I'll forgive you if you do one thing for me". She said smirking as he sat up and looked at her. Goten raised an eyebrow and sat up on the couch. 'What is it"? He wondered what she had up her selves knowing Bulla the possibilities are endless. She stood up looked down at him and pulled him up off the couch.

"Let's go to the river". The river was more like a waterfall in the mountains by Goten's house. He used to take her and Pan there when they were younger all the time. He just shook his head he should have guessed that. "Babe it is almost eleven your dad is going to kill me if he finds out".

Bulla just rolled her eyes and pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on Goten live life be dangerous and mysterious for once". Goten moved his hands to her shoulder and dropped his head. "On one condition". He said looking down at her.

Holding her hands she just waited for him to say it."Promise not to get Kelly fired". He said a bit fast. When she caught what he said she threw her hands in the air. "Your shiting me right"? She turned around pacing back and forward yelling at him.

"You know what forget it you probably sleep with her slutty ass anyways". Bulla said pushing past him. "No I didn't I know how you can be your going to ruin her". Goten shouted at her making her turn around. "And what is your point"?

"Fuck it". Goten said grabbing his jacket and walking out of his apartment. Bulla just stood there in shock and a little confused. She thought to herself "Why did he leave his own apartment"? Then she heard the door open. "Come on". She looked at him she didn't think he was going to still take her. Shrubbing her shoulders she walked out the door.

**The River**

The calm wind blew against her face she just took a deep breath. Her hair whirled as did the wind she just sat on the edge of the rock. As the wind coming from the falls made her shiver. Goten wrapped his strong arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. No matter how calm it was then he knew that she was made and visa-verse. Letting it be he just decided to give up on arguing with her. Bulla just lay back on his chest and closed her eyes.

They hadn't said anything since they had been there. She enjoyed silence but she didn't want it coming from him. "I'm not going to do it". Looking out at the water fall 200 feet down and landing on the rocks. Not expecting her to talk he looked down to her. "Thank You". Goten could tell that she wanted him to say more to her. There was something she was searching for. Goten just breathed in her intoxicating scent. "I didn't sleep with her I'm not sleeping with anyone and I hate fighting with you I love you".

That was probably the most sincere thing she ever heard from him or anyone for that matter. Smiling she turned around and sat on his lap facing him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and dominantly pulling him in. He propped her up by holding her by the waist and falling back into the soft mossy ground. Whispering into his ear "I love you". This sent shivers down his back. Kissing her forcefully she had no problem keeping up with his pace. He rolled over on top of her. Kissing down her neck and sucking on her ear. Pushing him back looking into his eyes.

"Goten".

"Yes". He said a little confused. "You know my future so why even bother with me". Goten sat back and looked at the mist coming off the falls. "I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can and for some reason I don't think that you'll ever be gone". Bulla just nodded

"Where the hell is Bulla"? Vegeta said looking at the clock on his in table. Bulma looked up from her laptop and didn't know what to say. "Oh I forgot to tell you she's at Pan's for a sleep over". Vegeta gave her a so you think I'm stupid look. "Its Tuesday women come up with a better lie than that". Bulma felt herself getting hot from the pressure he was applying.

"Whatever call her if you want to know that bad don't say I never told you she wasn't a night person"? She was hoping he didn't call her bluff. He narrowed his eyes. "I have a better idea how about I go over there"? Bulma knew he was going to find out. "You can't do that there sleeping".

"I'll make that call". He said walking out the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Surprise,Surprise**

Vegeta opened the sliding balcony door. When he heard his cell phone ring he started to ignore it until he thought about it being Bulla. He opened the phone and spoke into it. "Hey Father I was just calling to let you know Bula crashed here tonight on her way home from Pan's". It was Trunks calling to confirm Bulma's lie. Bulma texted her clever son the story and got him to play along with the story. Know the question and problem at hand was Vegeta wasn't dumb in anyway and usually could see through a lie pretty well.

"Then why didn't she call"? Vegeta asked while closing the door and leaning on it staring at his wife. Not looking at him she just looked down at her laptop and began to type. "She called Mom at Pan's house but she was on her way home because her and Pan got into an argument and then she came knocking at my door". Trunks was glad he wasn't looking at his father right now or this would be a big fluke and wouldn't be going anywhere.

Vegeta could tear down the strongest person just by looking at them for to long and raising his hand slowly that always made him and Goten squirm in those days. "Then put her on the phone". Vegeta said looking at Bulma narrowing his eyes at her. Trunks started to panic he his mom and Bulla were screwed if this fell through. He calmed down and let his genius take over. "Ok but she's sleep let me go get her". Putting the phone on mute and three way-ed Bulla.

Ringing twice the she answered. He heard giggling on the phone and Bulla in the background. "Hehe hello". She said laughing as Goten nibbled on her neck. "Dad's on the other line and he thinks your here and sleeping so you better start talking". He said frantically through the phone. Pushing Goten away she started to sweat. "Oh my gosh what am I going to do".

"Chill out his on the other line just sound sleepy". She argeed and he clicked over. Putting her finger on her lips signaling Goten to be quite. He only nodded in agreement. Bulla put on her sleepy just woke up voice. "Hello". Bulla said slurring her speech.

"Where the hell are you because I know your not at your idiotic brothers". Shit she thought to herself she decided to come clean. "I'm at Mount Pow's". Trunks slapped his forehead it was conformed he was dead. "Why are you there". Vegeta barked threw the phone at her. "Me and Pan got into a fight and I just left i was going to Trunks place but didn't feel like it". It was a pretty logical story. "Don't be mad at Trunks dad I was suppose to be there".

Vegeta only said one thing. "Did you win"? She almost laughed. Smiling she said "Yeah Daddy I won". Bulla said melancholy into the phone. "Get your ass home Bulla". With that note he hung up the phone. Bulla hung up the phone forgetting Trunks was on the other line. Falling back onto Goten and taking a deep breathe. "That was so close". Goten's heart was beating in his chest so hard Bulla could hear it loudly.

Turning around and cupping his face. "Come on". Shaking his head he put his arms around her. "Bulla your going to think I crazy but I think he should know". Bulla looked at him strangely and sat down on the mossy ground Indian style. Goten just looked at her. "What"?

"What the hell Goten why do you want to die". He smirked at her. "No I'm not I just feel dishonest about us".Bulla narrowed her eyes at him. Bulla just shook her head at what she was hearing. "Whatever". Dusting herself off and standing up. "Can we go phys co".

"I didn't mean that I wanted to tell him right now". Getting up off the ground to and standing in front of her. "Telling him will be like trying to pet a hungry shark but in the end you know that you want have a hand".

"I give up".

They took off to the shy and landed at the front gate of Capsule Corp. "Goodnight Goten". She said biting her lip teasing him a bit. "Your so doing that on purpose". She laughed as he pulled her in for a kiss. There tongues intertwined with each other. Goten got a more aggressively and pushed her against the gate. Bulla pulled him closer and massaged his hair. Goten stopped and looked down at her smirking.

"What". She said pulling him back. "Were making out in front your house, Vegeta could be watching". Bulla laughed really hard to make her eyes water. He just looked at her laughing. "If...he...oh my gosh...watching...do you think... we'd still be here".

"You take the idea of me being killed so great". He said sarcastically talking to her. Changing the subject she said "Come to my room". Bulla said quietly looking at him. His eyes widened at her and he just shook his head. "No". She couldn't believe he just said that. "What come on I promise we won't get caught". She said putting on a puppy dog look. Bulla opened the gate and pulled him in. Attempting to protest but he willingly followed her more than he meant to. He sensed that Vegeta was in his room on the other side of the house.

They walked past the kitchen and up the stairs . The hallway leading to Bulla's room had pictures of the family going by age. But that was not what Goten was paying attention to. She opened the door and lead him into the room. Riley was sleeping in her cage and it was almost 1:00 in the morning.

Bulla didn't say anything to him she just pushed him on the bed and sat on his groan running her hands on his firm muscular chest. Goten grabbed her by his waist and slid her closer. She looked at his eyes she could tell what he wanted but he would never ask her. Swallowing she put her hands on the bottom of her hoodie and pulled it off revealing her lacey black bra. Goten's mouth went completely dry. He had seen her before but damn most of those times weren't on purpose. This time it was different.

"It's not polite to stare". Bulla said leaning down on his chest. He grabbed her petite body so fast ans flip her beneath him. He kissed her stomach and lead them back up to her tender lips. Bulla removed his shirt with no hesitation. He had a ripped 8 pack and the body of a God. "It's not polite to stare". He said mimicking her. He removed her grey sweat pants and slid them on the floor. He massaged his hands through he silkly hair and kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

Bulla heard a knock on the door. She jumped up and put on a shirt. Pointing to the glass door she knew it was her dad. Goten was only wearing his pants that were half up. He grabbed them kissed her and left. In less than one minute. She opened the door and leaned against the post. "Were going somewhere tomorrow and I swear If i find out who the hell was in here there past dead".

"Night Daddy".

_Author's Note:Please Review I'm hoping for 38 reviews before I continue._


	18. Chapter 18

**Confused A Little**

It was a chilly Friday morning but also a special day in West City. Nothing National but Goten and Bulla are celebrating 3 months together. It had been what seemed like a very long time for them. Bulla was coming over after school and they were going to cook dinner and just enjoy the time they had with each other. It was all planned out perfectly. Bulla wasn't getting any better she was getting worse. Goten tried hard to not notice but it was scary for him as much as it was for her.

Goten was still in bed when he heard his phone ringing. He hate his answering the annoying phone. It was only seven in the morning he didn't need to be at work til maybe eleven he enjoyed sleeping in but it rarely happened. Rolling over he picked u the phone figuring it was either Bulla or Trunks the were the only to who called him for no reason in the morning. he clicked the on button and said hello.

"Goten it's Andy". This made him more alert then he would have hoped for. He pushed his self up against the head board. "Andy wow what's up". They had talked for about 3 months either since she moved out. After he found someones boxers in his room. "Well I left my Portfolio there when I left do you mind if I stop by and get them". He reached over to her old side of the bed and find the picture and put them on the bed after flipping threw them. He couldn't doubt it she was beautiful but also deceitful. "Yeah they'll be on the counter I have to take a shower and get ready".

She agreed and she hung up. Goten swung his feet of the bed and dragged his feet over to the bathroom. Streaching and looking into the mirror at his wild hair. He threw water on his face and wiped the cold water away. He still looked the same as he did when he was nineteen. That reminded him Bulla's birthday was only two weeks away. Turning on the nozzle and adjusting the water temputure. Just as he was about to step in his phone rang again. This time he looked at the name. "Hey Babe"

"Hey Goten I'm going to stop by ok I bought you some donuts".Bulla said threw the phone. He loved her for the little things she did for him. "Thanks Bulla how sweet".

"I know I'm a doll but can't drive and talk so bye love you". Bulla said complimenting herself in the process. "Ok I'll see you baby I love you too". It was true he loved her more than anything. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her and Visa-Versa. Going back into the bathroom he got in his shower and let the hot water hit him.

Andria got to the apartment and knew the door wasn't locked from his living habits. Walking into the apartment they used to share the portfolio wasn't there. She heard the shower going and walked into the bedroom and seen it sitting there open. She smiled and heard the shower stop. In that second the door open and Goten and mist emerged from the room.

Goten walked into the room with nothing on. Andria had seen everything she had. "Where are your clothes"? She said turning around feeling that she owed him that atleast. "I didn't know you were here". He said running back in the bathroom and wrapping the towel around his waist. "I said I was coming". She said turning around when she thought it was safe. Goten thought back and she did call. "I forgot did you find it". He said adjusting the towel so it didn't fall. She raised her hand that the book was in. It was awkward silence between them.

"How's Bulla". She said looking around the room and not directly at the God like body in front of her. "Bulla she's coping with well making the best out of it". She nodded and just gave him a hug. He was taking back by her actions. But he hugged her back. "I'm so sorry Goten I'm such a idiot you are the best thing that ever happened to me". Andria said holding on to his neck. "Ummm...Andy is that why your here". She stepped back from him and sat on the bed. "I had to make some sort of excuse".

The front door opened. It was Bulla coming with a dozen donuts. "Babe I got the jelly filled ones". Andria looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. She knew that voice it was way to familiar to her. She was so mad and jealous. Andria heard Bulla coming in the room and she instantly kissed Goten practically jumping on him.

On Bulla's point of view see seen Goten's ex-girlfriend wrapped around his neck. Him standing there in a towel dripping wet. Knowing that Bulla was there he pushed Andria away from him on to the bed. Bulla looked at him and at her and back to her. "It's not what it looks like Babe". Andria got up and put her hands on her hips. "Babe, you have to be kidding me"? Bulla was just shocked and pissed off. "You piece of shit". She threw the box of donuts on the bed. "What the hell is this and yes Bitch I'm his girlfriend". Bulla said pushing past Goten getting in Andria face.

She only laughed in her face. "Real nice Goten you managed to get a actual whore". Bulla was about to punch her in the face when Goten caught her fist and stood in between them. "Andria get out of my house". He said holding Bulla back from practically killing the poor girl. " You what you were probably the one cheating before I did". She said picking up her portfolio and leaving. He turned around and looked at Bulla.

"Put on some damn clothes". She turned on her heels and walked out the room. "Bulla please don't do this". He said chasing her into the living room. Bulla looked sick now more then before. She wore a hoodie that use to fit like a glove that hung loose to her. She had sweat pant on that were rolled up to her knee and sneakers. Her face was more slender. Her hair was long but she wore it up most of the time in a sleek ponytail. "Goten your luck sucks ass don't expect me tonight". He pulled her by her wrist to stop her. "Get off of me". She said demanding him. He let her go and she left.

His Luck does suck pretty bad.

OoOoOoOoOo

Bulla arrived in the parking lot. Kelly met her there Bulla had been crying but now she was past that she was pissed off. Kelly knew that face it scared all of West City. When she was mad she held her head high and walked with a fierce walk and had a evil smirk. "What wrong sweetie". Kelly said walking beside her. "I don't want to talk about ok". She snapped at her Kelly just looked at her. "I'm not mad at you ok Kel just had a hard morning". She nodded in understanding. Then she turned to look at her. "Bright Idea doll Party tonight at Akira we should so go".

"You know I hate him". Bulla said walking threw the hallways. "And so what you don't even have to see him just me and you tonight have fun I miss the crazy B". THis made her smile at Kelly. "You know Kel I met bitch and you have the same name as her that probably why I snapped at you this morning".

She apologized to for it. "So you coming"? Kelly said begging her bestfriend. Bulla thought about her other plans for the night but shook the though away. "Lets do this". She said with a fake smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Goten was mad all day. He didn't even want to work. He couldn't believe what happened this morning. It was like Dende was punishing him. It sucked ass foreal. He didn't even want to talk to Bulla she just assumed it was his fault she kissed him. To Bulla Briefs everything that went wrong with them was his fault. Goten wasn't evening going to apologize this time. It wasn't worth it he was going to make things better this time. They were just a screwed up couple that were going to be screwed up.

He was sitting in the recliner at work watching the 40" inch Tv in the show room. He didn't evening look at his phone once. It was 4 o'clock and neither of them texted each other. He was deterimed that he wasn't the one in the wrong.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Bulla walked into the house and slammed the door that probably shook the entire house. She was even madder he didn't text her. He always texted her after they argued. She went into her room and looked threw the closet. She pulled out a silver backless shirt that wrapped around her neck tight blue jeans and black heal she did her make-up with a smoke eyes and she was ready she was going to have fun.

Trunks came in her. "Do you mind not slamming the-". He was cut off by her outfit. He smirked and crossed his arms. "Going to see my man Goten huh"? She sent daggers his way. "Who"? Ash said acting as if she had never heard of such a man. "Goten your secret loverboy". Trunks said as if he had to remind him.

"Oh" She said in a fading voice. "Well if you see him tell him I said burn in hell". She said walking past him out of her room. He didn't dare pry it out of her. He just figured they were arguing again. Bulla walked down stairs didn't speak to her parents. Vegeta looked her up and down mostly at her outfit. "And where the hell are you going looking like your forsale".

Bulla just looked at him with a smug look. Bulma just elbowed him in the ribs. Bulla just received the twin of the look she gave him. "I'm going out to live and won't be back to maybe three in the morning if lucky". Vegeta raised a eyebrow to her. "Your ass will be back here at twelve". She just looked at him and smirked. "Dad you'll have to find me and drag me back to have me here at that time". Bulma override him in the demands. "Go head will see you later". Vegeta shot a look over to her. She just winked at him and he got the message.

OoOooOOoOo

When Bulla arrived to the paty it was crazy people jumping in the pool with their clothes on. It smelled of alcohol and illegal drugs. She wasn't use to it anymore she use to party hop ever Friday with Kelly and Pan all the time. But now she just felt unwelcoming and awkward. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and hoist her up. It was Akira of course. "You came babe this made my night". She pulled his arms away from her and turned and faced her. "I'm not here for you". She said walking away from him. Bulla went in the massive house that rivaled the size of Caps Corps. Looking around for Kelly she ran into Akira's slut Rachel.

She was such the Total Bitch.

Rachel and Kelly were actually really good friends unfortunately. When she spotted Bulla she walked over to her acting so fake. "B haven't seen you in forever see your back on the scene". She said hugging her Bulla just looked at her. "Yeah sure". Rachel just looked at her and picked up a beer and handed it to her. "Have a drink you look like you need one". Bulla accepted the drink and wondered around the room. It tasted funny but she never really liked beer either.

She walked back outside to the pool and sat on one of the lounge chairs. "Bulla". Kelly yelled running over to her. "He Kel I've been looking everywhere for you". She said standing up. Kelly smiled and looked in her cup. "You drink beer now". She just shrugged her shoulders. Then of coarse Akira pops back on the scene. "Hey Kelly can you give us a minute". He yelled over the music. She nodded and left as Bulla's eyes pleaded for her to say. "Come please I know I'm a jerk and your taken but it's just a talk".

"Fine we can talk but I'm not going to your room". She said feeling a massive headache coming on. "Ok come on lets go to the garden". He said pulling here by the hand to the garden hidden by gates. He sat on the stone beach and she just remained standing. "Could you sit you making me nervous". He said laughing.

"No it's good I make you like that maybe you won't try anything". He just sighed and stood up and walked over to her. She felt dizzy as hell she could barely stand. She leaned against a long tree trunk. He walked over to her and touched her face. "I never stopped loving you". What was wrong with her. Her head was pounding she felt dizzy she could barely stand and she just instantly got tired. "Leave me alone". She said pushing his hand away with all the strength she could muster up.

This was never a symptoms of her disease. Akira looked into her eyes and kissed her. She tired to push him away but he just continued to kiss her neck and lips. He smelt of alcohol all over. He was pushing her against the tree. He was drunk and she was week what the hell was wrong with her.

It hit her that Bitch Rachel spiked her drink. Things were getting burly now. She did what her dad always told her to do if ever in this situation. She reached her hand down and squeezed. Akira made the sound of a dog that got hit by a bus. Bulla pushed him off of her and kicked him in the stomach to make sure he was down. Bulla walked slowly to the drive-way she seen her car there it was trashed.

Her car was scratched with car keys and had tissue paper all over it. She just stood there and looked at it. She remembered where exactly she was and she could see Goten apartment building from here. She decided to fly it was her only choice. Bulla could have flew through a plane and not have noticed. It had been the worst night ever. On her to do list was to personally murder Rachel.

She approached the building and landed on his side of the building. Then she thought about what she said to him earlier and how stupid she was. She needed him so of coarse she would tell him to burn in hell it was just like her. Hesitating to open the door put she felt like she was going to flip over the rail in about one second. Knocking on the door it wasn't to long before he answered. She immediately fell into his arms. Shocked to see her he could tell right then something was wrong. Picking her up bridal style he took her to the bedroom and lied her down. "What happened what wrong do you need to go to the hospital". She just put a finger on his lips and smiled.

"I'm going to be fine". Something defiantly was wrong just a couple hours ago she was sending death note by her brother. She sat up on the bed and looked at him and pushed him back on the bed. "I want to have fun". She said rubbing her hands up and down his body. It offical she was drunk he thought. "Woah there babe". Goten said sliding from under her. She just laughed and crawled closer to him. "Bulla calm down ok". He said grabbing her hands to keep them from trying to enter his pants again. "What"? She said falling on his chest.

"Are you drunk"? He asked directly she only laughed. "No maybe a little screwed up but it's ok I just want you now". She said blinking slowly and making circles on his chest with her finger. "Did you take some drugs or something". He said getting up of the bed. "If you wanna go into detail about it this uber bitch put something in my drink". She said laughing trying to get up off the bed almost falling on her face. It was almost like second nature for him to catch her.

"She drugged you Bulla". He said in disbelief of the situation. He knew girls were jealous but damn. "Oh and they keyed my car and rolled it but I'm so mad but I feel so free". She said throwing her arms in the air. "Bulla why would they do that". She just shrubbed her shoulders and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't know really". Then she held her mouth and ran to the bathroom. He peeked into the bathroom and she was hunched over the toliet.

Only thing he could think to do was hold her hair back so he did.

**I couldn't resist the temptation my fingers were burning to write more**


	19. Chapter 19

Saturday Morning

Bulla was the first to wake up. She felt horrible she couldn't remember anything. She didn't even know where she was. First thing she did was look under the cover and make sure she was still wearing clothes. Last thing she remembered was that she was being pushed up on a tree by Akira. With the memory she snapped her head to the side to see Goten laying there sleeping like a angle. Her breathe returned to normal and her anxiety level. How did she even get there? They were arguing the last thing she knew. Now she was laying in his apartment in his bed with him.

Crawling over to where he was sleeping she shook him more violently then she meant to. Then she felt a violent thrashing pain in her stomach. This woke Goten defiantly he sat up to her aid. She got up and ran to the bathroom. He followed her to the bathroom.

Starting to cough violently and she looked into her hand to see a mixture of blood and Flem. Goten looked at her hands she just looked at it and a tear fell from her face. Goten just grabbed a rag and wiped it off her hands. Goten wrapped his arms around her waist. He laid his head on the crook of her neck and kissed it. Bulla just held on to his arms that were around her.

"What happened last night"? She said leaning against him with no strenght. He looked down at her. What ever she was given it was strong and took what ever straight her body still had. Wondering if he should take her to the hospital. Or just take her home. Bulla turned around and looked at him. She kissed his cheek and hugged him. Goten just smiled happily as she kissed him. "My birthday is Monday".

"Well how about a pre-birthday breakfast". Bulla followed him out the bathroom. He pulled her into the kitchen and she sat on top of the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Ok we have eggs,bacon, and , toast".

Crossing her legs Indian style on the counter she nodded in agreement. Pulling out a pot from the stove top and put the bacon and eggs in the pan. Goten walked over to Bulla and put his on both side of her legs. "So you come here often" She laughed as he winked at her. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Planting her on the couch.

He kissed her and massaged her hair. She smilied at into the kiss. He was so gentel with thinking of her as a fragile little procelian doll.

Goten knew that he promise not to treat her any different then before but he couldn't keep that promise down to the detail. Bulla pulled him closer as he nibbled on her ear. It was her soft spot. Goten began to move his hands and her hips and massaged her back under her shirt. His hands moved farther up and circled her stomach. Bulla just pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

"Foods burning". He just looked over to the kitchen and grasped. He looked down at her. "Kissing you is better than eating that". Now that was saying something for Goten. Goten loved to eat.

She pushed him off making him shake the apartment floor. Bulla got up and moved the burned eggs and too crsipy bacon off the burned. She dumped it all on a plate and tirned and looked at him laying on the floor.

"I'm not hungry this morning any ways". Opening the fridge pouring some orange juice. Lifting himself from the floor by pressing is hands against the couch and the coffee table. She poured them both a glass off orange juice. He picked up the glass and chugged the whole thing. "So tell me, what are you going to do for the big 18". Making her smile .

"To tell the truth I'm not excited at all". she said sitting down the glass on the marble counter.

He turned from cutting the loaf of bread. "Why". Then a sadden look came across her beautiful natural face. "Because it's that much time left that I don't have". Shaking his head in dis approval he walked over to her and placed a finger under her chin. "Don't think like this please". Bulla just walked away from him and leaned against a door post. "What don't you just spare yourself".Her voice changed it sounded more spiteful now.

"Excuse me". He said with a confused look on his face. "I'm practically dead girl my expiration date just hasn't arrived yet". Bulla just shook her head at him. He didn't really understand why she was doing this. Goten figured she was trying to push him away.

"So tell me though when I'm rottening in my grave whose your number one draft pick Kelly or Andria". His mouth almost literally hit the floor. Rage and disappointment ran though him.

"What the hell is your problem". He yelled at her.

She raised a eyebrow at him. "I just want to know your game plan".

"You know what your damn problem is Bulla you can't leave things when there going good for us, you just have to fuck it up on purpose". Goten walked over to her and was an inch away from her face. "Stop it". Goten said grabbing her by her arms. "You can't make me leave you I love you and I will always love you no matter what the hell your crazy self says I'll do anything for you".

"Anything". She said cocking an eyebrow.

*******  
**12:15 **

"I can't believe I'm doing this". Goten said holding a large bag full of tissue."Shhh". Bulla said putting a finger to her lips and quietening him. They were both wearing black completely. Creeping around the edge of some bushes. They watched as the last light in the two story house turned off. "Ok watch out for there dog it's pretty viscous **Operation:Get the Bitch** in action". She said creeping along the lawn. Goten just rolled his eyes at her and follwed her signal.

Stopping and pulling out her tools of her black bookbag. She had eggs and more tissue, spray paint , and shaving cream and forks. Bulla immediately started at the house. Un-rolling the tissue she started to fling it over the roof. On her third roll she looked over to Goten who was just standing there. "What the hell are you doing"? Bulla said questioning him with the roll in her hand.

"What do you want me to do". He said just standing there looking at her go to town on the house. "Be creative". She whispred to him. He just looked around. "Start on the cars". He rolled his eyes and started to make a shell of tissue on the expensive car. The tags read **S3xy MaMa **It was definatly her car.

When Bulla finished with the house she stuck the forks in the ground that spelt out **BITCH** on the front lawn. Goten came over to where she was and laughed at it. "Help me with the shaving cream".

The wet balls of tissue with the cream and threw them at the house making it stick. She handed him the carton of eggs and direct him to smear them all over the car. Which he did. Then they heard a ruffling in the bush. "Goten don't move". He stopped and and focused his eyes on the bushes.

A little winnie dog popped out the bush growling. "Walk slowly and don't make eye contact with it".

He laughed at her cautions of the little dog. "It's on a little dog". As soon as he said that the dog charged at him and started to naw at his leg. The tiny dogs teeth started to penetrate his skin making him squeal. "I told you".

The lights turned on in the house. "Come on stop playing around". She said hopping in her car. "I'm not playing this dog is trying to eat me". Goten kicked the viscous dog of his leg and got in the car. They sped away in a hurry.

Goten lifted his leg to look at the cuts from the dog. "Told you to watch out for the dog". She said smiling at him. "Yeah but I expected like a Pit or Dover men".

"No way but thank you". She said kissing him at the stop light. He kissed her back.


	20. Chapter 20

**UhOh**

_Author's Note:_

_Yeah I know it was short I just didn't want to drag it out. I following through_

_With the writer's strike until I get forty-five reviews._

_I'm mean it's not that hard to review_

Bulla stood in front of the mirror and let her hands roll down her petite figure. She had on a dress that stopped at her mid thigh. A glorious silver dress that was strapless that clung to her in a very classy manner.

Trunks walked into her room. "Wow you look amazing". It was the truth her hair was half way down her back in wavy tendrils with the other half pinned up. Smiling at him she didn't feel half as pretty as he made her out to be. To her she looked too small and malnourished. Four months ago she was twenty pounds heavier and three times more confident in her appearance and manner.

"You look pretty snazzy yourself". Trunks said fixing his hair in the mirror. He was so conceded in himself. "Thanks I try". He turned and seen her frowning in the mirrors reflection. "What is it B"? Changing her face putting on a fake plastic smile to suite his mood. "I'm fine come on everyone is waiting on the birthday girl". She said dragging him out of her room.

"Oh wait get Riley". Bulla said opening the cage door.

"Ohh…umm…. this is Armani". He said pointing to himself. Bulla just rolled her eyes at him while picking up the growing feline. "Come on Riley". Bulla said in a cooing baby voice."Besides she only dose Versace". Bulla said picking her up. Sticking her tongue out at him. "I hope she eats you when she grows up". They walked down the hallway in unison. Everyone was outside sitting in the patio area.

The entire gang was there Piccolo and The Sons, Yamacha, 18 and Krillen, even Tien and Chiatozu. They all knew about her being sick. Vegeta sensed them coming down and signaled to Bulma. "Ok everyone remember don't treat her any different she will get all pissy and explode". They all nodded in agreement. A combination of Vegeta and a Bulma attitude wouldn't be a very pretty sight. Which they all have bared witness to in the past one or more times?

Goten was sitting at his table with Pan looking at him. Every time he looked away.

Apparently she knew something that she wasn't telling. Bulla Trunks and Riley came from the entrance of the side of the house. They all gasped when they seen her. There was something different about her but none of them knew it but Goten. He knew what was eating at her.

Inching closer to the group with linked arms with Trunks her eyes wonder the room and stopped at Goten but only for a was going to be harder than they both thought. When she reached the group she was met by friendly hugs and kisses on the cheek. Goku came over to her and gave her a huge hug. "Goku your killing me". Bulla joked with him. He immediately put her down and apologized a million times. The entire group just stared at her. "Sorry I've been meaning to lay off the dying jokes". Bulma just shook her head at her.

Then there was an awkward silence. "Can we start this shindig please I'm not getting any younger". Pan just laughed and agreed with her friend by putting on some music.

About thirty minutes into the party everyone was in there own worlds. Goku and the guys were playing poker. Bulma and Chichi and Videl were gossiping. Pan and Marron were cooing at was just looking at her from the other side of the patio deck. She looked over to her dad's position at the table. Winking at him she pushed the plate of chicken of the table. His mouth dropped as he watched her chaotic action.

"Oh my gosh I'm so clumsy Goten get your lazy butt up and help me clean this up". He just narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you need a proper invitation boy"? Vegeta said looking at Goten in a defensive and spiteful manner. "Oh no I'm going".

Trunks just laughed at Goten reaction and Bulla's attempt to be together. Bulma looked over her shoulder at her daughter. Bulma prayed to Dende that everything worked out the right way tonight. Pan watched intensely at her move over to her while she was bent at the knees to picking up the tray as Riley licked up the remains. Goten just shook his head at her as he carried the tray into the kitchen. She followed him into the house and smiled at him. "You're crazy I can't believe you did that". Laughing at his reaction she just walked over to him wrapped her arms along his neck.

"Your lips are meant for better things than talking". Unwrapping her arms and shaking his head in disapproval. "No we are not doing this Bulla". She rolled her eyes and pushed him against the counter.

"Sissy Bitch". Crossing her arms and leaning her weight to one leg.

"What"? He couldn't believe that she called him that. It wasn't like she had never insulted him because she kept those coming.

"I said you're a big Sissy Bit-". She pulled her into for a kiss. Relaxing into the kiss she cupped his face with her hands. Keeping his hands on her hip and mid-back he pulled her closer until there was no space between them. Bulla begged for entrance to his mouth with gave to her without any hesitation. Battling each other leaving him the victor. Bulla wrapped her legs around him. His lips left hers and massaged her neck as his hands roamed her body.

Keeping his hands on her butt to support her on him. They found their way into the living room. Tripping over a pillow he fell with her on top of him. Bulla smiled at him and they looked at each other and continued on their escapade.

He rolled over to position himself on top of her. Moving his skilled hands up the side of her dress up her toned thighs. Trailing hot kisses down her collarbone moving his hands father up her legs. "Bulla where the hell is the damn food".

Vegeta yelled threw the house. They both froze and looked at the doorway that leads into the Living Room from the kitchen. He sensed them both and narrowed his eyes at them this was the scene he walked into.

Goten was on top of Bulla with his hands halfway up her dress. Turned back looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Bulla had her arms wrapped around his neck and all color drained from her face.

Vegeta closed his eyes and breathe.

Goten shot up off the floor and stood behind Bulla. Vegeta wasn't yelling or killing yet so it was really bad.

"Daddy"? Bulla said after three seconds of silence. "Bulla you just practically ended his line of the Son family". Goten just stayed behind while backing away. Bulla sacred for his life. "Daddy no please". She said short of breathe. "I care about….Him". She began to clinch her chest.

Finding her support on Goten's chest. "I...I…can't…I….can't…breathe". Bulla said looking up to Goten grabbing her chest. Looking at her in terror forgetting the danger in front of him. Goten swiped her off her feet. Vegeta picked her up from his arms and just looked at him.

"She just saved your life in more than one ways". Vegeta said sending daggers his way. Goten could feel the intensity in the room. There was nothing he liked about that moment at all.


	21. Chapter 21

**Understanding**

Vegeta just sat in the waiting room that he had become so familiar with over the course of 4 months. He was angry he wanted to make Goten leave hell he wanted to kill Goten more than anything. But the way Bulla clung to him when she was hurting. That genuine look he had for her in his eyes sickened Vegeta. No one should be able to look at her like that and she was capable to return such an emotion.

There was a lot of tension in the room. Bulma was in the room with Bulla taking with her. Apparently he was the only one who didn't know about this love affair. That pissed him of even more. It was only him and Trunks in the room. Goten didn't even dare come in here he was standing outside the room. No one told him to he just knew it was better that way.

Vegeta looked over to Trunks. "What the hell is wrong with you"? Vegeta yelled at him from across the room. Causing Trunks to lift an eyebrow and wonder why he was yelling at him. Not that it was odd that he yelled.

"What are you talking about"? Trunks said confused a little bit there was one of two things he was getting yelled at for. One he forgot to let the garage door down again. Or two he was pissed he didn't know about Goten and Bulla. Beating around the bush only made him madder. "Why would your ass give any man the permission to even look at her but what is even more displeasing touching her".

Trunks were getting blamed for this. There was no way it was his fault. He wasn't his father he wasn't going to tell her what to do and not to do. Bulla barely listened to her own parents. He truly doubted that she would even consider anything he told her.

"Dad I can't tell her what to do and it's Goten when have you ever known him to be like any other guy, I prefer him to be with her than anyone and it wasn't my place to tell you and they were going to tell you when they thought the time was right". Vegeta stood up from his chair. "The time is right huh there is never a time to tell me that some idiot 3rd class Saiyan is laying there filthy hands on my daughter"

Trunks just gave up. If he was going to murder Goten then he would have half an hour ago. "Whatever I was wrong". He admitted when he heard the door open. It was Goten they were both a little shocked to see him in there. Maybe he did have that death wish. He walked to where Vegeta was standing and stopped. "I was wrong for not asking your permission".

Vegeta looked at the younger demi-Saiyan. Vegeta had to admit he had kauhanas for that attempt. "You think I would give you permission even if you did ask, she deserves better".

Goten just looked at Vegeta. "Your right she does she deserves the world on a silver platter or maybe even a God but I love her". With that last word Vegeta grabbed Goten by the shirt and slammed him against the concrete wall. Trunks just stood there and watched really. He did feel bad for Goten but he knew what he was getting into from day one.

"Don't ever let me hear that come from your mouth again". Vegeta said pushing him against the wall by his collar. Goten just stood there. Not this time he was going to prove to Vegeta he was in love with her. He had to but there was no way that he seen possible that didn't end in him being punched multiple times. In the face or the stomach. "Listen to me boy if you ever touch her again I will kill you then and there".

Goten just shook his head. "You know what then kill me now because she needs me more than ever now and I want leave her". Goten just flinched and closed his eyes after saying that. Vegeta just let him go. Trunks watched him closely. "Fine then boy you want to play a game with me then let's".

Goten didn't know what to expect of this. Vegeta was smirking that wasn't good on his part. "If you EVER make my princess cry I will rip out your intestine and strangle you with them". He was smirking boldly now. Goten only swallowed and nodded and walked out the room. Vegeta wasn't happy with his decision but he knew Bulla would do what she wanted anyways. Bulma walked back into the room looking back as Goten left out the room.

She immediately thought Vegeta must have said something to make him mad. "What did you"? Bulma practically yelling in Vegeta's face. He cocked an eyebrow at her and decided to match her yelling. "Shut up women, I did nothing to the brat". Bulma narrowed her eyes at him and looked across to Trunks who only nodded to her. To vouch for his father.

"Trunks get out". Not asking any questions he left the room. Bulma looked at Vegeta and only sat down. "What did they say"? He said in a stern voice looking at her still in her dress from the party. "Vegeta I don't know where she really goes from here they said they're going to keep her until they think she can go". Bulma said it in a sad voice. The end of her sentence just faded off.

Vegeta just nodded. "And your little project". He said looking out the window into the parking lot. There was once again paparazzo all over the lawn. He just wanted to blast them into another dimension. "It's going but I'm not using anything that hasn't been tasted". Bulma had something up her sleeve.

OooOooOooOoo

Goten peeked into the room and looked at Bulla on the bed hooked up to machines that beeping filled the white silent room. He looked at her and turned the handle and walked in the. Bulla smiled seeing him come in she was happy to see that he wasn't also hospitalized too. Goten walked over to her and pulled a chair over to the bed. "Hey handsome nice to see you in one piece". He smiled her voice was low and a little rasp. Grabbing her hand he just kissed it and rubbed it on his face.

"What's wrong"? Bulla said cocking her head to the side. Goten just shook his head and didn't say anything. "Oh my gosh Goten what did he say to you ". Bulla said straining to sit up. Goten stood up and made sure she didn't hurt herself. "NO no nothing really that bad, don't hurt yourself". He said helping her sit up and sitting on the edge of the bed. "What did that man say to you"? She said crossing her arms over herself. Goten smiled at how pushing and demanding she could be to him. "Well he jacked me up when I said I loved you". Bulla put her hand on his chest for him to stop. "You said what"?

In disbelief she couldn't believe that he had told him that. Wow she thought he really wanted to be with her. "I told him that I was in love with you and he would have to kill me to keep me away".

"Awe Goten". She said holding her chest then pushing him away. "What the hell is your problem I'm surprised our still alive why did –". He kissed her to keep her from yelling at him anymore. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Placing his hands on her hips and he just stopped. Bulla looked at him and laid her head on his chest while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry". Bulla just looked up at him she looked concerned. "Why are you sorry"? She said smiling at him with a little tinkle in her eyes. "I'm sorry because this is happening to you and that I can't help or do anything for you but watch you go through all of this and it's just not fair".

Tears began to well up in her eyes. She just shook her head as the tears began to fall. "No Goten you're the reason I can fight this because that means to me I get see you another day".

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to marry you". He said with a dazey smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Problem**

**_With holding updates as a means to__bully readers into reviewing your story is pathetic and sad and shows you have no confidence in your ability to write. You have to beg for reviews? Don't you have any shame?_**

This was a review for my story. I would hate for any of you to think I'm cyber bulling you in anyway. I doubt that you feel that you must review. I do thank the current reviewer. I don't ask for your reviews to make you feel pressured. In anyway do I believe my story I pathetic. When i ask for reviews it helps me want to continue. When I write it is for my own reason. To express my imagination and to capture it ans write it down. My shame is not in my writing nor do have any in writing them.

Thank You Pename:Bra Briefs

Your review did add some spark to my Sunday.


	23. Chapter 23

**Us**

_Author's Note:_

_Since it is such a problem that sparked such a controversy. I won't ask , demand , or even remotely request your reviews_

_. I didn't realize it was such an offensive act on my part. **Future Vegeta** and **Bra Briefs **forgive me for wronging you. I do refuse to believe that I'm a meanie who bullies and threatens to take your lunch money and dispose of you in a trash can. I won't take it as a joke to you. But i highly doubt I'm causing any emotional distraught. But once again thank you my reviewers for getting me this far. I will apologise if i did cause you any emotional or mental even physical pain to you. Shame me if I did. If i did i won't mind you sending me a letter or flamer. _

_Thank You but on with the story enough of this nonsense......_

_*************_

"You better be kidding me Goten". Bulla said leaning over to him supporting herself with her elbow. Goten just shook his head and smiled. "No I'm not I'm going to marry your crazy self". Bulla just looked around the room and sat back and crossed her arms over her chest and sat back on the bed. "What". He was confused by her mood change. Not immediately answering him she show her messy hair. "That Goten is not how you ask me....uhh I swear no manners at all". He rolled his eyes at her dramatics. She just started at him. "Well are you going to just stand there and look at me or get down".

"Fine...". He said getting down on a knee and grabbing her hand. "To bad I feel like your forcing me". Smiling at her he kissed her hand. He took a deep breathe and looked at her. "Bulla will you..".

"Wait". Bulla said pulling her hand back. "Let's wait ,make it special". Bulla said looking at him hoping he didn't she didn't want to marry him. Goten got off his knee and just stood up and looked at her. "I'll promise it will be very special". He winked at her and sat down on the bed next to her. Gently he moved a strand of hair from her beautiful face. Making her smile he kissed her forehead. When Vegeta came in the room.

"Get out boy". Vegeta demanded him. Bulla looked at Goten. He still had that scared of death look on his face. That made her smile. Goten left out the room as Vegeta closed the door and leaned against it. "You know how much I don't like him don't you". Bulla nodded at him with a little smile on face. Vegeta scowled but it turned into a smirk. He walked over to her sat on the bed. "If you weren't sick your lying ass would be in for a real disappointment".

Bulla just laid on his shoulder. "And what is that Daddy"? He reached into his pocked and pulled out a box. Her face lit up it was still her birthday. He handed it to her taking it. She unwrapped the little box and threw the wrapping over her shoulder.

It was a little necklace with the Saiyan royalty symbol on it. She always wanted one. She knew he put alot of work and thought into it. They didn't just have them floating around. The necklace was increased with white and red diamonds. A single tear fell from her face. Vegeta wiped it away. "Don't get all sentimental with me you know I hate it".

Bulla wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged his princess back. He felt water on his neck and heard her sniffling. "I'm sorry daddy that I'm weak that i'm not like Trunks that I'm not what you expected of me I know I'm a burden". He was truly speechless. This couldn't be what she thought. Of coarse not hell Trunks annoyed him most of the time. Pulling her away from him he looked into her tear filled face. "What is this nonsense you speak of none of my children are remotely weak in any standards".

"I heard what Mom said that day I brought Riley home". Bulla just looked down at the box and wiped her face. "I'm hurting people that I love she the one who knows that I'm really going to die". Vegeta looked at her and stood up. "You are weak if you think a pitiful little disease can take a first class Sayian royal to there grave then your not only weak but stupid". Bulla shook her head at him she was mad. "You think this is easy being eaten alive by your own body do know what people say about me I'm disgusted with myself".

Her eyes didn't leave his own. Her eyes were puffy from the hot tears rolling down her face. "I never said anything about easy and what do you expect everyone to like you to worship you Bulla even though your better than them not everyone will like you". She stopped looking at him and turned to the window. Many people camera crews and photographers were out there. Vegeta looked at her she was hurting. He calmed himself before saying anything to her. "What do they say"? He said mustering up enough confidence to ask. He knew that many girls didn't like her. They had received messages on the side of the house for her.

It was never true. He hoped.

"That I'm Bulimic and a whore that they destroyed the 67' mustang you got me and other things I'm even embarrassed to tell you". He couldn't do this with her. He got madder with everything she told him. "I hope you have to courage Bulla to prove to them how wrong they are". He calmed walked out and slammed the door which shook the entire building.

***********

Everything hurt on her nothing made it better. Only seeing him helped her seen her almost twice a day if lucky they let him come after hours. Bulla watched the tv even after her mother told her not to. Stories were everywhere. The disgusting media settled on she had a eating disorder and needed constant attendance. It didn't bother her anymore. Maybe it didn't bother her because it just didn't matter anymore. It had been a week since her birthday. Which could have gone better. The days she spent in the hospital just came an went. She was back to pucking up blood and everything else.

Bulla's confident level dropped like the numbers on the scale did for her. Every knew now that she was scared then she put on to be.

Bulla got out her room maybe twice a week. They let her walk around the hospital with Goten and a walker. She felt pretty weak but it was a different weak. Not physically weak but mentally weak. She needed to get out of here. It was going to be the end to her. She looked at her phone. One new text it read.

_I'm getting you out of that place A.S.A.P I miss your snot face_

It was Trunks her face lit up. He had gotten over the whole guilt was starting to be alot more normal to her.

_About damn time :)_

She felt more energized now. Putting her feet down on the ground and holding herself up with her hands. She went into the bathroom. She changed into a loose fitting V-neck and sweat pants that were cut of at the knee.

Looking out the window. She seen a Ferrari pull up of coarse it was him. Putting on her cap she walked out the room unnoticed which was pretty good since she was in the ICU. Bulla pulled the cap over her eyes and seen him standing at the desk casually flirting with Kelly. She knew it was her. Trunks whispered into her ear making her blush extremely. She just turned the other way when she walked by. Trunks smiled and offered her his arms as they walked out the sliding door. "I'm pretty smooth aren't I". He said winking at her.

"Yeah I guess so". Bulla said elbowing him in the ribs. They approached the car. "Think you can drive I have to be somewhere". Bulla was confused with his request. He just handed her a note with a address on it. "Are you not coming"? She said taking the keys. "Nope I don't want to be a third wheel and I don't do plaid. She raised a eyebrow and just hugged him and said goodbye.

She put the address into the GPS and it lead her to the country side where she seen a bunch of trees and a river. The directions read. Walk to the two trees and walked 20 steps there was a blind on the back of it. Cooperating with the directions. She walked to the two trees and walked and counted as she did. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and instantly went into defense mode. Punching the stranger in the stomach and kneeing him in the groin. Bulla pulled of the blindfold to confront the stranger.

They laid there with flowers on the ground holding himself and stomach from the multiple blows. "Oh Goten".


	24. Chapter 24

**Better Than Before**

**_Author's Note: _**

_Thank You for all your support to my dedicated review highly appreciated. Sorry it took so long to update been busy lately._

Bulla covered her mouth and tired not to laugh at the look on his face as he held onto his self. Bulla bent down and looked at him. His eyes were tearing. "Oh Goten I'm sorry". Bulla said touching his head looking sorry. Which she was sorry. Goten did feel like it was on purpose in a way. Bulla could sense Ki a mile away if she wanted more or less a couple feet way. Goten slowly stood up from the knees. Finally standing up he pinched the bridge of his nose and held his head to the clouds. Bulla felt bad and frowned and wrapped her arms around him. Goten flinched at her touch. Which only turned her frown around. Slightly giggling at him he looked down with one eye open.

"That was unexpected". He said draping his arms on her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. "Sorry you should have known I was dangerous". She said in a flirtatious tone. He only smiled at her and shook his head and kissed her forehead like he use to when they were younger. He definitely didn't feel the same as he did then. Looking around Bulla looked confused and turned back to Goten. "Where is the big surprise"? She said anxiously with her hands held tight.

"Well if you didn't attempt to dismember my sack then you would have been there a while ago". Goten said matter-a-factly. Bulla rolled her eyes and put her hands on her petite hips and leaned her weight to one side. "Well I'm waiting". He just rolled his eyes nonchalantly at her. She was to much for him or anyone in that fact. "Hop on". Goten said turning around with his back facing her. She smiled and jumped on his back as he held her legs around his waist. "So how did Mr. Briefs get you out so smoothly". Bulla laughed thinking about what he said to make Kelly to blush.

"Oh not much just push up on your former whore". Goten stopped and looked back at her over his shoulder. He thought for a minute. "Andria"? He felt a hard slap on the back of his neck. "What"? Goten said flinching almost dropping guessed he was really wrong or very close. "Sorry I didn't realized that you had so many whores". Apparently he was wrong. He only guessed that he almost had that one coming anyways. But he had said way worst before. Goten just continued to walk as she yelled into her sensitive ears. He felt her arms tighten around his neck. She yelled almost breaking his ear drums.

He gasped for air trying to losing her death grip she had on him. "Bulla....I....I...need...to...breathe". Loosening her grip on his throat. Then he looked down to see why she was screaming at the top of her lungs. A little black snake was slow but surely slithering past them. It was maybe a yard or two away. He just looked at it and smilied. "What the hell are you doing move before it KILLS US". She yelled again.

"Chill babe it's not poisonous it's only a little baby anyways". He walked a little closer to it. Bulla jumped off his back and ran about 10 feet away from him. She did it so quick he barely felt the weight change on his back. "How did you get over there so quick"? He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Goten Son if you don't get over her I swear I'm going home". Bulla said stomping her feet like a little kid having a tantrum. Goten just laughed at her and walked back slowly. Bulla was made that he was still laughing at her when he approached her. "Now what"?

Goten was still laughing remembering her reaction. "What kind of Saiyan is afraid of a little baby snake". Goten said shaking his head rubbing his hands over his forehead. Bulla huffed and turned to face him. Crossing her arms and raising her nose to the sky she said. "The same kind of Saiyan afraid of a little needle". Goten stopped laughing and held his arm. He remembered how his last one went. But he inherited that for his father. Goten thought it was a good trait to have. "Whatever can we just get there please". Grabbing her hand a walking her threw the woodlands. "I hope we can".

They walked not to far into they approached a hill. It was a little picknet blanket laying on the ground with a small basket. One single blanket folded on top of was a beautiful view the of a slow running river an small animals roaming. Bulla was never a countryside nature girl but a big city big lights person. But this was just for her.

Bulla turned around and slowly hugged him. None of her previous boyfriend even came remotely close to what he had given her. He had made her feel special and important. She knew he wasn't using her or trying to get something from her. The way he looked at her the way he was so gentle and but firm when he touched her. That, that right there made the difference. In what he did verse the other assholes she had been with.

The sun begain to set on the water and the shy lit up with a million of stars in the shy. Goten smile

d at her reaction and was more than please. He sat down and held his hand out to help he sit. Bulla smiled and accepted his hand. As he pulled her down into his lap. Relaxing into his firm chest and hanging her head on his shoulder. Goten wrapped his arms around her waist and enclosed his hands into her as they just looked at the sky. They watched as clouds moved in the sky. "You cold"? He questioned her she just shook her head and relaxed again. Goten was nervous. Bulla could tell that he was nervous by the cold sweat on his hands.

Bulla turned around facing him and touched his face."What is it"? Bulla said concerned. He held her hands and reassured he that he was ok. "Don't worry I'm just thinking about something"? That almost scared her a little he did have alot on his mind. His exit exam for college was next week. He had Vegeta breathing down his to forget the stress of the love of his life being terminally sick. It was all harder than he wanted to admit to himself.

"Goten I know that you are-".He cut her off. He had heard this all before. "Bulla I know what you going to say and I still love you and I will forever". He said watching clouds cover the sky. "Even if forever could be 1 to 3 years". Bulla said sitting on her knees in front of him. Goten just shook his head and stood up from the blanket. The sun had set and it was dark outside. He walked away from her. He did this to stop himself from yelling at her. He hated that she reminded him almost everyday that he was going to lose her one day. Walking over to a tree he just closed his eyes and leaned on it. Bulla just watched him get up and leave her there. She just got up and followed him. The sky began to pour which put a pip in her step . Goten just watched her approached him.

"What now Goten"? Bulla said wringing out her hair from the rain. "Don't ruin this Bulla". She was shocked that he had said that to her. "What are you talking about". She said crossing he arms over her chest. "Just don't start this depressing shit please I just want to enjoy being with you". Bulla just took a deep breathe and let out a sweet small smile. "Fine make the best of this because my mom is going to kill me when she finds out I escaped". She said wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled at her. "Well since you mentioned it". Goten grabbed her hands and bent down on the ground. Bulla covered her mouth. Now she knew why he was nervous.

"Bulla I know everything I'm going to get into when I ask you this but, will you marry me"? Bulla smiled and nodded. "Of course I will". Bulla said she had butterflies in he stomach again like she did the first time he kissed her. Or the first time he held her as she cried. It was all so familiar to her. Goten smiled and held her as she jumped up on him and kissed him. He spun her around as the rain fell through the leaves. "Oh Goten I'm so sorry I've been a bitch". She said looking down at him as he held her up. "It's ok I'm use to it now". He said kissing her back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Understatement**

_Author's Note:_

_I hoping that I get more reviews on this chapter than I did on the last chapter._

Goten walked into the classroom with row seating. He looked around and seen other students and scholars like himself. They were there for the same reason as him. To pass an Exam he had been studying for a three months. The middle-aged balding teacher handed him the test and he sat down. Goten was nervous. When Goten is nervous almost everyone knows. Sweaty palms, controlled breathing, the whole package. Looking around at everyone Goten started on the test. He hadn't seen Bulla in about three days. She had test to study for and so did he. They both knew nothing good could come from them studying together. One thing would lead to other and nothing would be accomplished but two satisfied Half-Saiyans. But staying up til four studying didn't help him either. Due to the fact it was now eight in the morning.

OooOooOooOoo

Bulla yawned as she stepped into the kitchen. Everything was hurting her head was killing her. Bulla felt as if there were knifes in her stomach. Her entire body ached for relief. Laing her back against the cold fridge she relaxed. The coolness felt good on her skin. Bulla felt like the only control she had over her life was her relationship with Goten. Her grades were slowly slipping; her parent's reverted back to having to know what she was doing every minute of the day. Everything just sucked right now. Turning to see what was there to drink. Nothing even tasted the same. That was if she could taste anything at all. Bulla shook her head and slammed the door and walked up to her room. Throwing her head into the pillow she screamed into the pillow and hit her first in the covers. She was fed up, with everything. School, Parents, Trunks everything. Bulla couldn't talk to Pan she was always busy with sports and school. She didn't blame her .The end of the school year was inching closer. Everything Bulla had planned had fallen through. Prom was taking from her, senior pep-rallies, Cheerleading competitions, and wild parties. It was all lined up and thrown away without her consent or permission.

Getting up off the bed she looked over to a drawer she had. Hopping off the bed she opened the drawer and there it was. She had her old stash there from before. Opening the little bag she rolled it up and lit it and just sat there and sucked in the smoke and took a deep breath. Calming her nerves she went into her bathroom and locked the door. Lying down in the bathtub without water she just tucked her feet under her. Hearing scratching on the door she smiled letting Riley in. Riley seemed to be sadden frown if possible for a tiger. Sitting beside the shower Riley laid her head against Bulla's shoulder as she continued to take in the drug.

OooOooOooOoo

The clock read 12:00 when Goten walked out of the classroom. He walked into the commons area of the college and he actually felt horrible about taking the test. He knew all the questions but the answers were different then what he studied. Checking his phone Bulla hadn't texted him all day. Dialing her number he waited for awhile and it went straight to voice mail each time. It was Monday so he knew no one was at Capsule Corp today. Everyone was busy on Mondays except Bulla. Picking up a coffee at the vender he walked to the student parking lot. There was a card on his window under his shield wiper. It read:

_You have be Invited to the Mu Alpha Theta Sorority House party tonight be there._

Discarding the invite he put it in his back pocket. It wasn't the first time he had been invited to one of these. Andria was a Mu Alpha Theta. She would always drag him to them. It was wild girls and beer pongs most of the time. That wasn't really Goten at all. Goten hoped into his Jeep and headed to C.C. Goten was excited at see her it had been only three days. But that was a long three days without her. Taking a turn into the Gate he punched in the number and got instant acceptant into the Capsule Corp Manor. Parking his car he got out sensed where Bulla was. He sensed she was in her room. Walking into the Living Quarters he walked up the stairs that lead him to her room. Goten opened the door and noticed that she wasn't there but he still felt her.

Looking around he figured she was in the bathroom. He sat on her bed and decided to surprise her. After about two minutes of waiting he knocked on the door. "Babe you in there"? He heard scuffling from the inside of the bathroom and flushing. Goten raised an eyebrow as she opened the door. Bulla looked tired and her eyes were red. She wore some shorts that rose up her thigh and a loose T-shirt that belonged to him. "Fancy meeting you here". Bulla said lying against the door post holding her up. Goten could tell she was practically struggling to keep herself up. He picked her up and cradled her over to the bed. Goten laid her down on the bed and sat beside her. Bulla sat up and practically attacked Goten. He was caught off guard by her bluntness. Bulla pressed her lips against his and pulled him down onto her.

Goten just kissed her back. He figured she was just as excited to see him as he was to see her. She pulled him closer by the back of his neck. He smiled into the kiss as she took control of him. Goten moved from her lips to her collarbone and lead kisses down it. Bulla just laughed and smiled as if he was tickling her. Bulla pulled his head up to look at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and sat on his lap facing him. Bulla put her hands on his chest and pushed him down on the bed. Goten was surprised by her. Bulla had never really come onto him like this. He looked into her eyes. They usually told everything to him but now. They looked lustful and confused to him. Before he even said anything Bulla started at his shirt. Pulling it over his head like mother undressing her child for a bath. No assistant from him at all. Bulla kissed down his chest never letting her eyes leave his, until she got to his pants. She removed her own shirt that exposed her bra that left little to nothing to the imagination.

Goten sensed that something was different about her. Goten sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you ok"? He questioned cocking his head to the side. "I feel great baby and soon you going to be feeling great too". Bulla said slowly pushing him against the head bored. Goten was surprised by what she said. Bulla had NEVER offered herself to him. But there was that one time when she was-. Goten through as Bulla massaged his neck with her lips. He smelt something on her but it was masked by shampoo and perfume. It only irritated his nose to continue to figure it out.

Unbuckling his pants Goten only watch her. He thought to himself. "_Bulla sure is experienced to be a virgin_". Pulling off his pants Goten stopped her and laid her down on her back. "Bulla what did you earlier today that made you apparently horny"? Bulla only smiled at him and laughed and kissed his nose. "I just had a smoke ok, so stop worrying about me". Bulla said pulling him down to be face to face with her. "You smoked what"? Goten said removing her hands from him and sitting up on the edge of the bed. Bulla just smiled and knew what she could do to make him forget. If Bulla was in the right mind she would have never even did this. She reached behind her and un-clipped her bra and laid on his back and sucked on his ear.

"Bulla stop were not doing this you high". He said shaking his head. He remembered telling her that she shouldn't be doing smoking. He knew it calmed her and so-called made her feel better. She huffed and turned him to face her. "I know what I'm doing Goten and exactly how to". She said very seductively. He looked down at her and examined her goddess like body. It was wrong to do this when she was stoned. It was hard for him he desired her especially, more than any other girl. Then he actually heard what she said.

"And how do you know this Bulla, you said you were a virgin". He said feeling himself getting upset. Bulla just looked at him. Her silence answered all his questions right there.

"Why did you lie to me Bulla"? She got up covering herself and slammed the bathroom door and locked it. Goten got up off the bed and banged on the door. "Bulla open this door". He said a lot louder than he meant to. "No". She said yelling though the door. She leaned against the door. Bulla could feel his fist knocking on the door. Looking around she seen her robe on to cover herself. Bulla tied it and looked at the door. Bulla was almost sure he might break the door. He just looked at her. She spoke first because she could tell he was upset with her. "I'm sorry". He shook his head in disappointment.

"You lied to me Bulla, twice". Goten looked down at he. He had also covered himself back up. "I never said I was and I don't think it's any of your business what I choose to do in my spare time". She crossed her arms over her chest. He looked at her like she had grown another head and it was winking at him. He brushed past her into the bathroom and opened her drawers until he found what he was looking for. Bulla turned to see what he was doing. When she caught lead to his action she hurried over to him. By then he was already by the toilet. Goten dropped the bag into the toilet and flushed her drugs down the toilet. Bulla watched it go down the toilet and slapped him across the face. "You asshole you had no right to do that at all". Goten kept his head to the side. "You're fucking crazy, I don't need this". He said walking out the bathroom.

She stormed out the bathroom after him. "You dickface you have no idea, that is the only thing that helps me cope remotely with the pain and the confusion of my daily life, nothing helps me Goten nothing takes the pain away". He stopped and turned around it almost made him feel bad. "Does lying help you cope too"? Bulla shook her head at him. "Get the fuck out my house". She said slamming the door in his face. Goten did like she said and walked out and got in his jeep and just laid his head on the steering wheel. He sat there for about five minutes when he looked into his pocket.

_You have be Invited to the Mu Alpha Theta Sorority House party tonight be there._

Goten read it and took off toward the campus.


	26. Chapter 26

**Why**

Goten pulled into the college campus. There were people everywhere. A person could tell it was one of the higher up, more popular Sorority houses. A big pool covered the backyard with a garden. Cars everywhere girls on guys , girls on girls yeah it was college. Goten never was really into the partying like Trunks was. He kept his head in the books and rarely went out unless pushed out his apartment by Trunks.

Goten walked into the house and the seen wasn't to different from outside. Nothing really peaked any interest to him. He overall plan for the night was.... Well he didn't really have a plan for tonight. Looking around the house he seen a couple of familiar faces around the room. Some people from class and around the campus. He went over to where there was a cooler it looked into it finding a drink that he liked. Nothing really peeking his interest he closed it back. Feeling a presence behind him he turned around. He turned to see a smiling face and green eyes met him. "Nothing you like in there, We have some lemonade in the fridge the ". Goten looked down at the girl making sure she was actually talking to him. "Ummm...sure I guess thanks". He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Follow me".

***

Bulla just sat on the floor against the door. "Who does he think he is"? Bulla said hitting the floor with her petite hands. Bulla just sat a thought about what she had said. Maybe she was wrong she thought to herself. Maybe he was right. Goten was usually right when they argued. Never had she told him that before. Bulla looked down at her ring. Frowning at it she twisted it off her finger and rolled it on the palms of her hands. Laying back on the hard wood floor she held it up to the light. It was a beautiful ring for his salary. Then she felt bad. Still thinking she didn't lie to him. Bulla looked at her phone. A smile came to he narrow face as she looked at the picture of them kissing. It still made no sense to her why they argued so much if they were so perfect for each other. No doubt that she didn't love him. Still smiling at the picture. Then she realized all the arguments they had where because of her mostly. Bulla hoped off the floor and went over to her laptop on the desk. Looking at recipes on the internet she printed one off. Her idea was geniune.

While it printed off she looked into her closet. To find the sexiest and flirtatious dress she could find. Looking at dress that stopped at her mid thigh and was a royal blue. She nodded at it and that just happened to his favorite color. "Goten is going to love this". She squealed as she ran into the bathroom to get ready.

"Well you know if you and he argue so much then why are you guys together still". Kean said sipping her lemonade sitting on the edge of the counter swinging her feet. Goten wasn't sure why he just voiced all his problems to a girl he had only met twenty minutes ago. He was actually more disappointed with Bulla then he was mad at her. It wasn't that he didn't understand her pain or he didn't was just he felt like most of the time he didn't deserve the heiress Bulla Briefs. He loved her undoubtedly. She could have picked for wealthy millionaire that would pay millions just to have a audience with her. Like the royalty that she was. The Briefs family wasn't stuck up with there heads held high. They weren't normal either but he knew them his entire life. Bulla had her own way of doing things. That wasn't always the best. It just upset him, that little thing called Bulla logic. Bulla logic was the only thing she understood. Even though she lied to him he wasn't as mad as he should be. He could actually feel his anger with her slipping away.

She did deserve that.

They argued more than he desired. No girl or person had even came close to driving him half as crazy as she did. The way she always found a alternative to the truth. He couldn't stand that, He truly just wanted to strangle her and her craziness. Even though he could never. That was how she effected him most of the time. Not even Trunks got to him but not that bad(And that was saying something).

"I love her". He said answering her question. Kean just looked down into the cool liquid and tilted her head back up to look at the ceiling. "Then why are you here"? Goten looked over at her. Feeling his pocket vibrate he looked down and grabbed his phone.

_Come home!_

This confused him a swore that she kicked him out of her house and cussed him out. Maybe it was a trap. She was going to knock him out taped him up and drag him out by his feet making sure he hit every obstacle in the way. She was devious in away. Look at who her father is. Goten sat and pondered about the outcome of the evening. As he did he could feel the anger he felt for her slowly slipping away as he thought about her. Damn it he wished he could hold a grudge against the mild-mannered Princess. It seemed more difficult than the last time.

"I think I'm going to go Kean". Goten said looking down at the message on his phone. Kean slid down off the counter and sat down the cup on the near by table. "It's about time Goten". He smiled at her statement hugged her on his way out the Kitchen. "Oh and by the way Goten, if my girlfriend was as hot as yours I'd never leave her side".

That statement answered alot of his questions about her. No wonder she didn't hit on him. Walking out the party it was about the same as it was when he came in. Goten spotted a familiar face in the crowd. A two familiar face in the crowd. It was none other than Andy. Walking between people almost ducking down behind kegs. It was that important that she didn't notice him. It ended tragic last time he ran into her, Literally. Successfully making it to his car he checked his phone that once again vibrated. _**Two New Messages.**_

_I seen you. You were always good at hid in seek._

_-Andria_

_Well are you coming?_

The first was kinda creepy which made him sped out the Sorority House. The second only made him more curious about the rest of the evenings plan.

****

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror she applaud her appearance. Looking around the room she felt awkward being in his apartment with out him actually there.** Beep! Beep! Beep! **Hearing the timer go off she rushed in the kitchen to the oven. Opening it she coughed as the grey smoked came from the oven. "Fuck". She yelled slamming down the hot pan on the counter. The chicken was more charred then she had hoped for. Looking down at the brown chicken. Getting angry just looking at it she threw the entire tray in the sink. "Sorry Goten no gourmet tonight". Bulla looked threw the fridge and found nothing but junk food. Getting frustrated with her plans going wrong she just heated up two tv dinners.

"Hello". Goten said coming in the apartment slowly. "Hey Sexy". Goten got one look at her. Letting his entire guard down his mouth went dry. "Bul-la"he studdered getting it his breathe back. Bulla only smiled at his expression and response to her. "I'm sorry". Bulla said walking over to him keeping her hands to the side. "I wish every apology looked this good".

_Author's Note:_

_So Sorry loyal reviewers and readers. Had surgery haven't been well lately._


	27. Chapter 27

**About Time**

Goten sat on the couch and watched Bulla as she moved around the kitchen. He was actually a little nervous. Only six hours ago she was screaming at him and sending him to hell. He shifted nervously on his own couch. In his own home while a beautiful women was in kitchen. In the Kitchen with sharp objects and that could cause multiple contusions. He could still smell the burnt chicken that lurked in the trash that seeped out. He didn't dare joke about her Non cooking skills. For all he knew it was all a trap. He wouldn't dare put it past her devious genius mind. The Kitchen which ran into the living room was a mixed smell of burnt offering and roasted Turkey and the smell of plastic. That only meant one of two things. She was cooking TV dinners or burning plastic. Goten looked at her as she pretended to actually cook. Mixing already prepared mashed potatoes and stirring around hot turkey slices in a cold pan.

He had to contain himself from laughing at her. It wasn't even a good really. Evening for a human it was rather at her he could tell she was a little nervous or more uncomfortable to say. She looked more and more unhealthy in the reveling but beautiful dress that hugged her like a glove. It was Royal Blue. His favorite color of coarse she knew that. Her leg were slimmer almost the same size all the way down. She slowly took the appearance of a ill person. He never mentioned it. Only thing he did was observe.

Walking over to the couch Bulla adjusted her dress and sat down. He looked at the plate and smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank You babe it must have took you forever". Bulla only eyed him with a sinister smile. "Shut up". She said playfully bumping him with her shoulder. Goten gave her a sweet smile and pushed her back. Then something happened that he hated so much. Awkward Silence. Most defiantly the first when it came to the two of them.

"Goten I'm sorry". Bulla said swishing the mashed potatoes around on the plate. "Huh"? He said fishing for more than just a apology. She just looked at him and smirked. She reached down and loosed the strap on her stylish designer heels and pushed them aside the couch. "I'm sorry for being an arogent lying druggy who likes a buzz". Goten smilied and wrapped a arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "I happily accept your apology on one condition". he said holding up his index finger. She looked at the finger and brought it down to his lap.

"What could that be"?

"Massage my feet". He said propping his feet on top of her lap. She looked down at them and looked at him. "Better idea, how about instead giving into your foot fetish you massage my feet and I'll forget what you said". Bulla said pushing his feet on the ground. Replacing them with her feet on his thighs. Goten thought back to what he could have said to her. He had two options he could take. Option one, He forgot what he said to her and risk making her mad. Option two, He goes along with it and apologize to her.

The option without the screaming and cursing sounded good to him. Bulla just smiled to herself ask he planned out his next move. He looked up at her sympathetically at her. "I'm so sorry babe I was just so upset". Bulla had to contain her laughter. He didn't really do anything worth saying sorry for. Bulla really didn't think it would work. It was really hilarious. Hell if she wasn't going to get a free foot rub out of it. Goten started to on her feet. Bulla just laid her head back on the side of the one thought went through her head and that was his hands were magic. "Goten". Bulla said with her eyes closed. "Hmmm...".

"Do you think I'll make it". Goten stopped and looked at her. Her head was tilted and eyes closed. He stop massaging her feet and looked at her. Before he answered she stopped him. "Don't lie to me Goten because your not good at it". She said slowly tilted her head forward. "Yes". He said sitting next to her. Bulla smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. They just sat there. He raised her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. Bulla smiled into the kiss. This time he kissed her more confidently. Before he was more gentle and scared as if he was going to break her.

They continued to kiss as he picked her up bridal style. Not removing his lips from her own. Laying he down on the bed as she was under him. Goten looked down at her. She was too beautiful. Her hair was neatly curled and make up perfect. She wasn't perfect but she was very close to it to him. "I love you".

Bulla blushed at his comment. She NEVER blushed. Not from a guy at least. "Promise". He rolled his eyes at her and tucked his face in the nook of her neck and kissed it. He nipped at her neck making her squeal. He ran his hands through out the curly tendrils of hair. Bulla only wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. He sat up pulling her closer to him. Propping her against the head board. Goten became more quickened with his movements with her. She actually liked it. Goten wrapped his arms around her petite waist and met the zipper on her dress. Bulla winked at him giving him approval.

Sliding the dress off of her he was as amazed as he was the first time he seen her. Bulla removed his shirt off of him and pushed him on the bed. Practically wrestling him to the ground. She pinned him. If that wasn't a turn on for anyone else. It was for a Sayian with a appetite for everything. Goten looked up at her at and raised an eyebrow. They wrestled for awhile playfully until Bulla purposely pushed him off the bed with loud. "THUMP"! Goten peered over the edge of the bed. Pulling her off by he ankle and dumping her into his lap. They laughed as he kissed her again. Pressing her against the wall he kissed her. Bulla removed his buckle and unbuttoned his pants. They heard a loud "BAM"! on the window. They both jumped and looked at the window.

They looked at each other and walked over to the window. "Ewww". Bulla said looking down at the unconscience bird laying on the ground. The pigeon was sprawled out on his balcony. "I swear that's the 5th bird this week".

"Stop using Windex". He just looked at her and shook his head. "Babe you watch to much TV". He said closing the door. "Your just going to leave it there". She said looking at him. "Yeah I'm leaving it there, would you like me to dump it over the edge to fall 23 floors down".

"Shut up". She said pushing him on the bed. She sat on top of him kissing him all over. Completely removing his pants this time. Allowing her to be more dominant wasn't so bad. She was probably 100 pounds and 5'3 but could hold her own. Feeling the desire for her growing in him he flattened her. He continued to kiss her more aggressively then before he removed her clothes that remained.

Bulla wasn't as confident with her body as before. She had almost dropped 20 pounds. She felt thin and fragile. She wasn't graced with her curves anymore. More like a board straight down all the way. It wasn't what she really wanted to flaunt that for him. In her train of thoughts Goten caressed her body. "Do you want this". He said concerned as she looked away. She gave him no answer. That was actually saying something. He knew what that meant. She was probably vulnerable. He just shook his head and wrapped his arms around her ans laid on her back. Rushing things wouldn't help it would only make him seem like a horny-asshole. It wasn't that he needed to have sex with her. It was just highly desired . "Goten". Bulla said leaning back onto his chest. "Hmm...". He said leaning against her bare back. "I'm sorry for lying to you".

He smiled and kissed her neck. An apology from any Briefs is truly an accomplishment.

Goten faced her and hosted her up by her thighs. She chuckled as he laid her down on the bed. Bulla wrapped her legs around his strong waist. Tangling his hands in her loose silky hair taking in her intoxicating scent. Bulla thought how he made her feel so much more beautiful, Than what she really did. Goten ran his hands from the small of her back anxiously. It made perfect sense to the both of them. They seemed to need each other. Goten was a complete laid back person a little naive,overall a good person. Bulla well completely highly agitated with people and overly confident in everything.

Goten could feel the desire for her. They agreed with no foreplay with a silent agreement of self pleasure. As they were about to feel there own desires. Goten noticed a light smoke coming from the kitchen. "Fucking kidding me". He said looking throwing his head in the pillow beside her. He looked at the last person who was in the kitchen last. The one person who let the Smoke Alarm go off and ruin the perfect moment. Her angelic face was graced with a naive and guilty look. Goten tried no more after the second interruption.


	28. Chapter 28

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

The coolness of Fall settled into the air. Bulla sat on the couch with her legs tucked into her chest. The house was partially empty. It was one of those days again. No energy, no stamina,just enough energy to get out of bed. She hadn't seen Goten in awhile. He had taken a position at work that required more hours but with more pay. He was nervous about his exam results. It had been only a month since he took the test. It was still a nerve racking to know he could have failed the test. Looking out the window of her living area she looked at the skies. Dark and grey clouds graced the usual blue blanket. Bulla wore Goten's grey sweat pants he used to work out in and a loose T-shirt. His clothes still had his scent on them it was a comfort to her. When she didn't see him to often she never told him how it bothered her. After all she was a Sayian, being so-called independent was hard. It wasn't the complete truth anyways. Bulla felt as if she needed him always,maybe she did.

Bulla looked down at the multiple magazines in her lap. Her named graced the covers of many with Goten. They were holding hands,seen leaving the hospital together, multiple things evening kissing. It made her head hurt to see all the gossip. About her weight, about her figure, about school. Throwing the magazine on the floor she just covered herself with the blanket. The slowness of the day was starting to sink in. Trunks was out of town with Bulma. Vegeta was where ever he goes. Riley was laying in the corner since she was done eating. She was alone for now. It was a nice feeling though. Bulla slide down on the couch and curled up in a ball and looked at the pictures that occupied her room now. Pictures of her family and her friends and Goten. They were all a little outdated and old. She hadn't felt like taking pictures lately. Focusing on one picture she smiled and giggled at it. It was a picture of her and Goten. Laying down on her bed with shaving cream everywhere. It was hilarious to her.

That evening started out with him being sweet. He came to see her and brought her Ice Cream and a Movie. Goten had been tried from work and fell to sleep during the movie. It was only in order that she creamed him for being the first to fall to sleep. He woke up in the middle of it and they just went at it. Saving cream was everywhere. They have always had the best times together. Before everything they had fun together. When Goten stopped treating her like baby-sister that's when the fun began. Bulla lifting the picture she reminisced a bit longer. Until she drifted into a much needed slumber.

&&&&

Goten was sitting at his desk. He was more than thrilled that he had gotten promoted to Head Supervisor of his Department. It meant longer hours but with a better pay. It wasn't that he loafed his job. It just kept him away from other things. It kept him from Bulla and his family and friends, Family he thought. Why did that ring a bell? Bell, Dinner bell he thought. He laid his head down on his desk. He promised his Mom he'd bring Bulla for dinner tonight. It was already 4:15 now he didn't get off until 5. Dinner was at 7 o'clock. He shook his head at the paperwork on his desk. Bulla wouldn't want to go he knew that. She wouldn't risk being rude to his family though. Goten finished his paperwork and turned it in. Walking out his office he seen a long line at the Costumer Service Desk. The desk was being held up by a women who claimed that she been ripped off by the store. Goten rolled his eyes at the situation and walked behind the desk.

"Ma'am may I help you". He said as politely as he could. "Yea porcupine this flea market stole my money". The feisty woman in her late 20's said. Goten raised an eyebrow at the girl. Then he smiled when he realized who it was. "Nice to see you Marron". Goten said leaning on the counter. "So your the one in charge of this rat shack". He shook his head at her. "What's the problem now". He wondered what Marron was doing all the way out her in West City. Her house was at least 800 miles away. "Yeah the problem is I bought this piece of shit camera here". She said throwing it on the counter. Making the people behind the desk flinch. He looked down at it and smirked at her. "Would that be the reason it didn't work". She smiled and looked up at him. "No, I need a new one this one it broken". Marron looked at him and smirked. Goten looked at and logged into the computer. "So you going to be at dinner tonight". She said leaning over the counter to look at the screen. "Well yeah I am it is, my family". He said looking between the crowd and his watch.

"Can you hurry GeGe I'm kinda in a hurry". He looked over the computer screen at her. He printed of a receipt for her. "Try not to break this one,please". He said handing it to her. "Thank You". She said winking at him and walking away. He shook his head at her. She was just like her mother just more talkative. Goten looked at his watch it read 5:20 needed to go. Flying wasn't a option it was a bit to cold for that. Goten finally got outside as the cold breeze swept against his face. Unlocking his car he got in and called Bulla to notify her of the event of the evening. _Bring Bring Bring._

_No Anserw_

"That's odd she always answers unless she's mad at me". He thought back to see if he did anything. No, he couldn't think of anything he hadn't seen her to make her upset. Unless that was it. No, it couldn't be that either. Bulla Briefs wasn'tone to keep things in. She was a bit to blunt for most peoples taste. He tried to call again still no answer. "Oh God". He said speeding to C.C. He raced to the house. "Please Dende let her be ok". Goten could feel his heard racing in his neck. His body was in a cold sweat.

Goten barely parking his Jeep he jumped out. "I hope I'm not to late". Running into it Main Living Room he looked around he didn't see her. He stopped and wondered why he was acting like he was a normal human being. He sensed her in her Personal Living Room. He ran up to her floor and seen Riley laying on the floor. He looked over the he couch and seen her asleep there. Placing his head on his chest he just regained his ability to breath. Smiling he looked down at her. He knelt down beside the couch and looked at her. Gently moved a strained of hair from her face and kissed her cheek. She awoke like sleeping beauty on cue. "Hey handsome". Bulla said sitting up on the couch. He responded with only a gentle smile. Goten checked his watch. It read 5:42. "We have dinner at my Parents tonight". She raised an eyebrow to his comment. Stretching her arms over her head she yawned. "Why so short notice".

Not wanted to tell her he completely forgot he just sat on the couch beside her. "Why is it so cold in here". He said laying on her lap. She smiled at how childish he could be sometimes. "Because I don't like it hot". Bulla said rubbing her hands though his hair.

"Umm-". He said relaxing a little bit. "Are you wearing that". She said looking down at him in her lap."I planned on it". He sat looking back up at her. She kissed him and pushed him up off of her. "Borrow something from Trunks closet, You need to look daft this evening".

"Snazzy"? He said laying against the sofa. Removing his shoes from his feet. "Well dresses baby". Bulla said looking into the closet for the appropriate dressing for the evening. "How cold is it outside. "Very Cold'.Goten said looking in the magazines on the floor. He said barely listening to her. Peeking out the closet. "Thanks Meteorologist Goten could you be a little less vague".

Goten sat up on the couch. "I don't know maybe 41 right now". He peeked the couch watching Bulla undress herself to change. He didn't say anything he just watched. She knew that he was watching. Slowly she shimmed the loose pants off exposing her legs. Bulla never looked at him. But she was fully conscience of him looking and being there. Goten even titled his head to the side to get a better view. Not that any angle or lighting can change what he saw, not that he wanted to either. Goten looked away as he felt the effect of looking at her taking place.

He felt his cheeks get red. "Do you like these jeans Goten"? Bulla said posing with on jeans and a bra. He quickly glanced at her and turned around like a shy school boy. Bulla cocked he head to the side and slowly walked over to him. As she caught wind of his shyness. Bulla placed both hands on the side of his head. She came nose to nose to him. "What's wrong". She said smirking at him. "Umm nothing".

"Your blushing Goten". Bulla said about to sit on his lap. "Oh nothing" He said moving to the side. Bulla sat down and immediately stood back up. "Oh I see". She said blushing too. "That's embarrassing". He said watching her expression on her face. "I'm going to go finish getting ready".

"Yeah I'm going to see what Trunks has I can wear". He said scurrying out the room. She wanted to laugh at what happened but. She wouldn't want to bruise his fragile ego.

&&&&

"I really hate being late". Bulla said walking up to the door locked arms with Goten. "Well I'm sure there would have been a difference in time if you didn't take 30 minutes plus deary".Bulla elbowed him in the side. "Ouch". He said holding his ribs. "Can you try to be a little bit lady like while your here". Bulla just mimicked him. He rolled his eyes at her. "Real mature". Bulla raised her shoulders and flip her hair. "Whatever". She said walking into the house. "GOTEN". Chi Chi yelled knocking Bulla on the couch and out the way. Goten's face was full of fear as his mother jumped on him. Pinching his face ,checking for and bumps or bruises. The Semi-normal mother thing to do. "Where have you been you don't call you haven't been by her in weeks, I was started to think you didn't exist anymore"?

"I'm sorry mother". He said starching his head in the Son Fashion. Bulla just smiled at the genuine concern. Goten looked at Bulla and smiled back. Chi Chi turned around to see a smiling face. Turning she welcomed Bulla with a warm hug. Holding her hands down she noticed something. "Oh my". Chi Chi said looking down at the ring that graced her finger. "Is this what I think it is". She said looking between the two of them. "Um mm..Kinda". Goten said looking at Bulla. "It's ummm a promise.. yeah a promise ring". Bulla said smiling at her. They weren't ready to tell everyone they were engaged to each other. Chi Chi would tell Bulma, Bulma would tell Vegeta. Well lets just say that not what they wanted right now. They just shocked everyone with there together. It wasn't exactly a secret they just wanted to wait to tell everyone.

"Oh ok that's good, Now who's hungry?I just finished dinner". Everyone jumped up into the kitchen. Bulla wasn't a fan of Chi Chi's foods. She was the best cook when it came to so-called normal food. It was better than her mother's burnt offerings, to be frank anything was. Bulla didn't want to be left out so she walked into the kitchen. Everything smelt so good. Only thing she could eat was the soups. If she ate anything her stomach would irrupt like a volcano.

"Do you wanna sit out by the fire". Goten whispered as he prepared his plate. Bulla nodded and waited for him to finish dishing up his plate. The z gang didn't pay to much attention to them. Or well that's what they thought. Slipping out the back of the kitchen. The fire was crackling there was two logs that were used for seats. Goten sat down on the log and helped her down. Goten wrapped his arms around Bulla and she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat about 15 mins of sitting there with talking about nothing in general.

"Baby it's fucking cold out here". Goten rolled his eyes at her. "Thanks for ruining the moment".


	29. Chapter 29

Numb

Upon the descion to head back to my perverted psychologist. I realized that it was a good idea. Since my three mental/emotional break downs. It wasn't until this morning that I realized that something was different. I didn't feel any remorse for having Goten sneak in last night. When I woke up this morning with my chest feeling like bricks on my chest and my head aching. Goten told me I was acting "different". Getting Goten to say something you don't want to here and something he doesn't want to say is a task in it's self. I tickle the living hell out of him making him run to the bathroom during his tickle attack. He still didn't talk, I chase him around the room with EMI pen threating to stab him with it That defiantly got him talking. "Babe I think you need to talk to someone professional,please don't hit me". That it what lead me her sitting here in the waiting room. I dressed myself in sweat pants that didn't hug my but. Nike sneakers and Goten's old football hoodie and hat. That had to scream "I'm taken and I don't want you nasty pedophile". If that didn't work I was hopeless. Looking at the door it made me receptionist called me in and I gave her fake gentle smile.

was sitting at his desk but there was someone else that was there that I rather not to see. (a.k.a) Vala. It was no real surprise to she her there. "Bulla it's been awhile since we've spoke". He said getting up to shake my head. I just looked down at it and looked back up to him. "Ok well then lets get started".I continued to look at Kelly until she walked closer to me. "Bulla I'm here to prescribe a prescription for you and he's here to diagnostic you if needed".

"Wait I'm not here to be _diagnosed by anyone especially you Kelly". She eyed and he looked at me as if it's a chain reaction. I was almost getting nervous being in the room with these two people. "Bulla just have a seat and we can talk,If you want I will ask to leave if you want"._

"That would be great_". _She said with all the sarcasm she could muster will looking at Kelly.

...

"I mean were doing good ,were not fighting today so I consider that as good". I said sitting on Trunks' couch with a beer and my feet up on the table. "Whatever that means, I heard you guys snuck out at the dinner party". I looked over to Trunks to see a smirk on his face. "Your disgusting that's your sister". He threw his head back and laughed. "Thanks for telling on yourself dude, I wasn't even thinking that". He continued to laugh hysterically. A light blush crept across my cheeks. "I think I know where your mind is". I just shook my head. I was starting to worry about what Bulla said. _"That douche bag is a disgusting pedophile who undresses me with his eyes"._Trunks noticed me thinking to myself. "What's up man"? He asked half paying attention to his own question. "Maybe it was a bad idea for me to ask Kelly to be in the room with Bulla with that asshole". He spit his beer out everywhere. "You what? Why would you ask to be in the same room with a temperamental jealous Sayian who want's to murder her and then brag about it"? The way Trunks said it made it make a little more since than before.

"She wouldn't". Goten said looking at Trunks. "You know she would". Trunks said furring his eyebrows. "Hell I know she want's too".

...

"Can we start now"? Kelly said standing against the wall. Negotiation with Bulla Briefs should be a job that requires years of studying,healthcare benefits, and life insurance. "So how have you been coping"? I couldn't take my mind of her. She just irked me. She continued to look at her iPhone then back to me. "Drugs". I said looking at him. I watched him write that down. "How has your sleeping pattern effected you"? Did it really take a genius to figure that out? "I'm tired". I said with sarcasm in my voice. He looked up at me and put down the clipboard on the desk. "I need you to be more specific with this next one if you don't mind". I rolled my eyes and him then they drifted back to Kelly texting away. "Has anything in your life change over the coarse of 3 months".

That was a hard one. To think alot has happened to me.

"I got a pet Tiger, My Parents found out I was doing drugs, I relapsed, oh yeah almost forgot, I got engaged". Kelly snapped up from her phone and looked at me. The look on her face was genuine. It was a mixture of confusion and shock...

_"How are you"?_

How in the world did Goten know the minute I left the office. I looked back from the pharmacy counter and seen Kelly walking down the hallway towards me. I got up and met her the rest of the way. It's weird to me how she acts like there nothing between us. It's really funny to me that she pretends that she didn't attempt to sleep with my boyfriend. "Stop pretending that I like you Kelly". She wasn't fazed by what I said. "I know that you don't, our relationship is professional".

_"Number 23"_

_"_I'm going to professionally beat your ass if you even as come close to him again". Kelly smiled at me in a awkward way. "Sweetie the day that he realizes that he needs a _real _women, He has my number". She said holding up her phone. _1 new message from: Goten. _I looked at her phone. That's how he knew where I was. I smiled at her and walked away. He is so dead/

_"Number 23"_

_"_I'm coming dammit". She screamed on at the clerk.

...

"Yelling and Hitting". Goten said to himself as he sat on his couch waiting for Bulla to come in. They had gone 3 weeks without an argument. He really wished that it would stay that way. It could have been avoided but it was worth it. Goten was more than sure that Kelly made it worst. Goten heard the door click open since he gave Bulla a key. She walked in and didn't lose eye contact with him. "Hey". She said sitting on the couch. "He". he replied kinda of guard. Maybe this was a trick. "How was your day"? Bulla said untying her Nike's. "Good, I guess it's my day off". Bulla just nodded and went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. "You want anything". She said without looking. "No I'm good". Something wasn't right, Maybe Kelly told her something was wrong. He watch her comeback and sit back on the couch and click on the TV. "How are you today"? She just shrugged her shoulders and pulled her knees into her chest.

I looked at her and watch her for a minute. Her face had completely no expression on it at all. "Bulla". I said in a questioning voice. She slowly looked at me. "Did Kelly tell you something"? "I understand, I'm not mad". Whoa wait a minute Bulla understands me still talking to Kelly. "Are you high"? She smiled and shook her head. Maybe she was just hurting or just wasn't having a good day. I didn't want to push the subject so I dropped it. A awkward silence filled the air. Goten slid closer to Bulla putting a hand on her cheek and kissing her. "I love you". He whispered sweetly into her ear. "You too". She replied quickly.


	30. Chapter 30

**To Continue**

_Author's Note: It would be lovely to get some more reviews. In these last chapters my audience have become silent like a dull part of a play. Please review it does help a great deal._

_Dear Diary: I understand that things for me are difficult. My life will never be the same. I understand that I'm different.I have always been different but now. It nots so great. To embrace death wasn't a part of the deal. I always figured my self to be a privileged heiress that would always have everything. To have everything didn't always mean it was worthless. These pills that I have been taking have made me numb. I Have embraced the feeling of death. I can't say that I meant to it just happened. The feeling was just mutual now. I can actually say I feel myself slipping away these last few months. I'm physically drained the emotional part I guess you can say has been taking cared. I haven't seen Goten in almost two weeks. I haven't accepted his phone calls. I'm not sure why it hasn't really been a big deal really. I'm getting a little tired so I think I'll pass out for a couple hours._

Goten landed in the Capsule Corporation front lawn. No one was really around. It was 10 in the morning and Saturday. Most of the employees weren't really out right now. He looked at his clock to be precise with time. _10:23 _Not to early all the residents but the most important to him was up.

Vegeta maybe in the Gravity Chamber or Training in some far away land. Trunks in his apartment. Goten walked into the Main Living room. Goten looked around and seen Bulma walk into Living Room with a couple of coffee when she noticed the Young Demi Saiyan. "Goten". Bulma said in surprise to see him. "How have you been"? She said hugging him. He gently hugged her back. "I've been better". He said smiling slyly. "Sit please can I get you something"? He shook his head and sat down. "No Thank You, I was just coming to see Bulla". Bulma crossed her legs in her leather seat.

"Speaking of, can I talk to you about her". Goten didn't know where this was going. "Sure". Bulma continued to talk. "I wanted to thank you for everything that you have done for my daughter. It has made such a difference in her. I believe that you are the only person who can really get thought to her and understand. I have to say that I'm jealous of that skill you have". Goten smiled at her. "I only wish that was the case all the time". Bulma turned her head to the side. "What's wrong now"?

Goten shook his head. "It's nothing to out of the normal. We argue but I don't think I'll ever be able to understand her". Bulma smiled and got up. She walked over to the bookshelf that was by the Television and pulled out a album. Bulma sat down and fixed her dress. She opened it and handed him a picture. Goten looked at it and smiled. It was a picture of him and Bulla a couple of years earlier. They were at her sweet 16. She asked him to be her first dance. Soon after the picture was taken.

I huge food fight erupted soon after that. It was one of those perfect moments that he thrived for. He wondered if he felt this strongly about her then. Probably not so extreme that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Then it was kinda scary for him to have these emotions.

"And just to let you know I think Vegeta is really starting to like you". Bulma said getting up and walking into the Kitchen. Goten wondered what he would think about the ring."I guess deadly thoughts about me are better than actually acting them out". Bulma smiled past the door frame.

"I think him and you should actually sit down and have a talk". She said hoping he could hear him one room over. "Sure". Goten said awkwardly as he looked more detail at the picture. "If you want you can go up and see Bulla, I'm sure you didn't come her to talk to me". Goten rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't want seem rude and I don't mind sitting and having a nice conversation".

"I know, that is what makes you The Perfect Gentleman. Now go I'm sure she's itching to see you". Bulma said coming back into view eating a cookie. "I doubt that". Goten said walking up the flight of stairs. "You say something Goten"? Bulma asked as she countinued to watch the T.v. Goten looked down the stairs. "No". Goten walked until he was in Bulla's wing. It kind never really dawned on him until now how large Capsule Corp was. It was huge it made since they were secretly Royalty. If coarse they should live in a palace sized home.

Goten seen Bulla's door slightly open so he walked in in fear of waking her up. He walked in and seen Bulla laying on the bed in her King-sized bed looking at the t.v. Yes looking at the T.v not watching. "Hey". He said walking in and closer the door behind him.

"What are you doing here"? She said blanking not taking her eyes off the the T.V. "Well you have been ignoring me lately, I guess I should stop by to see if your still breathing". Bulla looked up at him as he came closer to her bed. He stopped and sat down by her bed on a chair. "Sorry". She said looking at him. Goten raised an eyebrow. "I mean it's fine It's just you scare me sometimes". He said reaching to caress her hands. "Yeah I know"

"Mind if I join you up there"? Bulla nodded and moved over to make space for him. Goten got up and pushed his chair back in and sat on the bed. Goten put one over her shoulder and pulled her closer. Wow she was freezing almost like un-dead. Her face had no expression on it at all. It was sat and watched t.v and aimlessly played with her hair. He began to kiss her neck and take in her scent. "I Love You". He sweetly whispered into her skin. And kissing it. "I know ".She said unresponsive to his touch. That was it for him. "What the hell is your problem". He said sitting up in the bed.

Bulla sat up and walked out of the room into her bathroom. Goten was going to get to the bottom of this. He got off the bed and followed her. She was sitting on the side of the sink. He didn't really notice what she was wearing before until now. She was wearing some boy short underwear and a loose T-shirt. "Can you leave me alone please"? Bulla said making Goten come into the bathroom all the way.

"Maybe I will ,because lately I been looking for a reason to stay, looking for a reason why I take your shit daily and I haven't been able to". Goten said with venom leaking from those words. Bulla looked down at her hand and at the ring. "Fine". She said taking the ring off and tossing it to him. Goten's heart dropped when he caught the ring. "What are you saying"? Goten said looking at the ring. "That sense I'm such a burden to you , I don't want to be with you or anyone from that reason".

Goten didn't say anything but nodded his head. "Get out". She said with that same emotionless face. "Ok just make sure you don't call me anytime soon. I'm going to make sure I can get you out of my system ,It's going to take sometime but I'm a Saiyan it can't be to hard." With that Goten walked out the room and left.

*****

It had been 3 hours since Bulla had officially broken up with Goten. "I hate this". Bulla said looking at the pills. "I have destroyed everything. Goten is my everything". She said hugging her pillow. She looked over to the pills and threw them out the window. "What am I going to do, I can't live without him". She said looking at a picture of them. "I won't live without him". She said walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

_**Please Review it's makes a difference. Thank You.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**I Understand**

Goten's emotion's went from extremely hurt. To regret and now it settled at anger. He really couldn't believe what had just transpired. She had broke up with him. She threw the ring in his face and carelessly told him to leave. He had never seen her so Vegeta like. After not seeing her for weeks. He thoughts that it was going to turn out so differently. It made no sense he had never made her so made. It couldn't be that there was someone else. Maybe she just needed sometime. Sometime to think things over. No, that couldn't be it because she wouldn't have told him never to come back.

"Damn she is such a bitch". He yelled hit the steering wheel. He pulled into a coffee shop and just sat there with his head on the steering wheel. He turned off the car and watched the windows feel up with fog. Why did he let it happen like that? He had no idea should he turn around? Should he never talk to her again? Right now he was leaning towards the never speak to her again. Goten heard a knock on his window and looked. It was Kelly. He smiled and rolled down the window. "I thought it you". she said leaning against the door. "Yeah, um how are you"? Goten said sitting back into the seat. "Are you ok"?

Kelly said giving him a sentimental look. "Do you wanna go somewhere"? He said looking at her changing the conversation. "Um yeah sure let me go get my car and-".

"No,um I'm not sure where I'm going yet so you can ride with me"? Kelly was a little confused but nodded and got in. After a couple of minutes it was a awkward silence. She seen him playing with a ring in his fingers. She noticed that was the ring Bulla usually wore. "Goten is something wrong". He looked at her and shook his head. "No, Bulla and I broke up". Kelly looked at him. She reached over and touched his hand. He smiled at her and held it as he drove with the other. "I'm sorry Goten, I know you love her and it must be hard". Goten didn't say anything. "Goten I think I should drive". He smiled at her and stopped the car.

Goten opened the door and got out. As she walked past him he stopped her in front of the car. "Do you think it's something I've done Kelly"? He said humbly. She shook her head and put a hand on his cheek as the cold wind blew. "Goten she's going through alot right now and I thnk you guys just need to -". He stopped and kissed her.

Kelly was surprised by his actions and just relaxed into the kiss. It wasn't passionate or lustful. There was no emotion behind it at all. It was just an emotionless kiss. Just another movement. Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to the hood of the car. Goten didn't reject the movement he allowed it. Goten placed his hands on her hips and allowed her entrance in his mouth. It wasn't to much different kiss her expect he wasn't being force to.

His mind kept moving back to Bulla. What was she doing? Who was she with? Is she alright? He wanted her memory to vanish. Goten pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "Let's go back to your place". Kelly smiled and nodded as she got into the drivers seat.

*****

Bulla sat in the bathroom and looked at the razor in her hand and over to Riley. He was sleep he had grown so much now. She thought about it for a second. "What the hell am I doing"? She said throwing the blade in the sink. Bulla threw the pills in the toilet and flushed it. "This is crazy". Bulla yelled unlocked the bathroom door. "I'll just call him and explain everything".

"No, that won't work I'll give him sometime to realize I'm crazy and come back to me". Bulla said sitting down on her bed. "I can't believe I was actually going kill myself those pills really messed me up. I almost sure that was the plan of ". Bulla looked in the mirror and frowned. "I so need to get out and have some fun, Maybe I'll start living on the edge or something". Bulla said playing with her hair and different styles. Bulla huffed as she looked at her finger. It felt naked without her ring.

"Well I'll have it back in no time". Bulla jumped up off her bed and went to her closet. She needed to get out. She knew the perfect person to call. "My Dear Big Brother".

Trunks agreed to come shopping with her. At least he would enjoy telling her what looked like crap on her. Bulla put on a warm sweater and some pants with some comfortable boots. Bulla let her long hair down her back. It was naturally wavy so she really didn't do much with it. Bulla winked at herself in the mirror. Kissing Riley goodbye she grabbed her keys and walked down the stairs. "Hey Doll, don't you look nice". Bulma said watching the t.v.

"Nothing much,Shopping with Trunks". Bulla said picking out some keys. "Oh a little bonding isn't that adorable". Bulla rolled her eyes. "Mom please spare me the dramatics if you can"

*****

"O so your telling me that you actually walked in on those two". Trunks said trying to remove the image from his head. He had walked in on his parent's numerous times it was really nasty. He truly felt the sympathy for her. Bulla only nodded at him. She shook her head. "She was over the couch, I didn't even think she could move like that".

Trunks let out a nervous laugh and begged her to stop. It was a weird silence that took over the room. "So how are you and Goten". Bulla thought about her answer. He would find out anyways if she didn't tell him. She smiled sadly "We broke up". Trunks turned his head from what he was looking at in the store. "What happened"? Bulla looked aimlessly though some racks and avoided the question. "Do you like this one"? Bulla said holding up the dress to her frail frame.

Trunks put the dress back on the rack and looked at her. "What happened Bulla"?

"I broke up with him, I was mad with myself and I took it out on him". Bulla said shaking her head and looking to the floor. "Are you going to call him or make up or something". Bulla smiled at how concerned he was. "Don't worry I'm going to fix everything". He looked at her and gave her a yeah right look. "I promise,now shut up and hold my bags".

After about 3 hours of furious and determined shopping they pulled quite a load. They left the shopping out let and headed to a local cafe to fulfill there appetite.

"I mean I hate my job so much". He said running his hair threw hair. "Old people and secretary whores, That is my job". Bulla laughed as she ate her creamy soup. "Thanks for the heads up". The waitress came by the table with her over exposed cleavage. "Can I get you anything else"? She said bending over a little for him. "Yeah go put on a bra". I snapped at her. She looked surprised and walked away. "Your almost worst then mother". He said looking at the girl's butt as she walked away.

"Your engaged you perv". Bulla said shaking her head. "And I'll look then". He said waiting for her to turn the corner. "I'm going to the bathroom pay so we can leave please". Bulla said annoyed walking away. Trunks heard his phone ring as he waited on the check.

"Talk to me" He said recognizing the number to be Goten. "I just ruined my life".He said in a low whisper. Trunks was confused. "What are you talking about he said looking at the Bathroom door seeing Bulla come out. "Text Me". He said hanging up. "You Ready". she said picking up her jacket. He nodded leaving the money on the table.

_1 New Message_

**Thank you my loyal viewers this Chapter was almost hard to write. It's hard to work against them. But I must don't worry.**


	32. Chapter 32

Oh No!

Author's Note: I'm so happy to know that I have regained my loyal viewers of over the chapters.

Trunks looked down to the phone and almost cussed out loud. He had to keep his cool as his sister sat near by filing her nails. Looking back down a the message. He felt bad even though it wasn't his deed.

_I slept w/ Kelly and I regret it. I don't know what I was thinking. I hate myself right now_

Yeah Trunks had cheated on his girlfriend many times but never did he feel this bad about it. Goten was a different then himself. Trunks conscience didn't eat him up at night. Trunks tried to concentrate on driving but it was hard. He aimlessly played flipped his phone in his hand. He looked over to Bulla as she just looked out the window. "When do you plan on talking to Goten". She looked over to him and shrubbed her shoulders. "Maybe later today". She looked at him as he nervously played with his phone. "Did he tell you"?

Trunks looked nervously at her switching his view from the road to her. "Um...what are you talking about"?

Bulla looked at her finger. "We were engaged". Trunks looked at her in shock. He knew that they were getting serious by not THAT serious. "B do you think you guys are going too fast". He said turning onto another street. "I mean your 18 and-".Bulla cut him off from talking anymore. "Yeah 18 and dying Trunks".

He dully looked at her. "That is not what I was going to say".

"It doesn't matter Trunks". She said getting upset. "I have maybe 2 years and if i'm lucky two and a half, I love him". They arrived at Trunks penthouse. "I know". He said guilt filled. The cold air touched his face. That wasn't what made him shiver either. He felt his phone ring again. It was him. "Here the keys i'll get the bags". He said throwing her the keys. "Ok". She said walking into the more than impressive building.

"What the hell were you thinking"? Yelling into the phone making sure he was heard. "I was mad and ugh, I hate myself so much right now. Is she still with you"?

"Yeah she is with me". Trunks said angry with his best friend. He allowed his big brother instincts take over. "I should beat your ass Goten". Goten just breathed in the phone. " I'm almost sure that would make me feel better". Trunks leaned on his car. "Are you going to tell her"? There was a silence on the other line. "I have to, I know she's going to hate me but, I can't lie to her".

Trunks looked at his phone and seen that Bulla was calling him. "I got to go, you better tell her soon Bye". Trunks said hanging up.

*****

Goten sat in the car. He left her apartment after everything that happened. There wasn't much on his mind but her. _Bulla._ There was NOTHING that could change what he didn't. NOTHING he could do make Bulla not hate him. Goten sat there and thought about what he was going to do. How could he not think. He had never made such a idiotic decision like this in a long time.

He had a couple choices.

A:) Never tell Bulla what he did.

B:) Tell her and beg for forgiveness

C:) Tell her and let her hate him forever.

Goten just pulled at his hair and sat back in the seat. "What the hell is my problem"! He yelled at himself. Goten looked at his cup picked up Bulla's engagement ring. It felt like a stab in his heart. "I have no choice". Goten tried to rationalize with himself. He didn't cheat on her but he did fuck a girl she hated. Goten felt ashamed of what he did. He liked Kelly but he didn't mean to use her as a rebound. It was embrassing to him. He never used anyone and now he knows why. He couldn't take it, It was burning a whole in him.

"I needed to talk to her, hell it's been 7 hours and I've already screwed up". Goten said dialing Bulla's number.

*****

"I knew that he couldn't resist being together". Bulla said looking through her closet for appropriate outfit for the occasion. Goten called her they were going on a romantic date. He organized a romantic dinner on a boat. It was cool outside so she just through on a long sleeve shirt and some jeans nothing extravagant. She didn't really feel to extravagant to begin with. Bulla was excited to see him. It had already been a rough day for them. Bulla walked out her room and looked at a picture of them. "I really do love him".


	33. Chapter 33

**?**

Bulla awoke from bed in a cold sweat. She looked around and at the oddly familiar room. That she had resined in. Goten was there sleeping in a chair against the wall and She could her familiar voices outside the door with shadows. Confusing was one thing that came immediately. Bulla looked at her finger and seen her engagement ring on her finger. Her breathing became harder. Goten noticed it and got up out of his chair. Bulla's expression changed quickly. "You fucking asshole".She yelled at him throwing her lunch at him. As he normally dodged it. "What did I do". Goten said holding her wrist as she went for the tray.

"Don't act stupid with me ass face". Bulla said snatching her hands away from him. "Bulla are you ok"? Goten said standing back from her rant. "You slept with Kelly and you know it you liar". Goten raised and eyebrow at her. He shook his head. "Bulla no I didn't". Goten said coming closer. "You think I'm stupid we got into an argument, you broke up with me and slept with Kelly".

Goten was starting to get irritated with the accusation also confused with her. He didn't remember any of this. It made no sense. "Your not going say anything because you know I'm right. You thought I didn't know".

Goten sat on the side of her bed. "Bulla you've been out for 2 days". He watched her face change. "When I came to your house you were out with ans empty bottle of pills". Bulla looked at him. "I-I overdosed". He nodded. "You left a note in your journal". He said pulling out the piece of paper that was folding in his jacket pocket. Unfolding it he handed it to her.

_  
__Dear Diary: I understand things for me are difficult. My life will never be the same. I understand that I am different. I've always been different but 's not so embrace death wasn't apart of the deal. I've always figured myself to be a privileged heiress that will always have everything. To have everything now seems to be worthless. These pills I've been taking have made me numb. I have embraced the feeling of death. I can't say I meant to it just happened. The feeling is neutral now. I can actually say I feel myself slipping away more and more these last few months. I'm physically drained everyday. I guess you can say the emotional part has been taking care of. I haven't seen Goten in 2 weeks. I don't know why but I also haven't accepted his calls either. I can't say why it just hasn't been a big deal to me. I'm getting really tired so I think I'll pass out for a couple hours._

"I remember this".Bulla said holding the note. "I'm must have been having a nightmare". Goten was very sorrowful for brushed her face with his hand. "I'm just ok that your ok. Please don't". He paused lifting her chin to look at him. "Ever scare me like that again". Bulla smiled at him and hugged him. Bulla held onto his warm skinned body. Bulla put her head in the crook of his neck. She started to think he must think she wanted to overdose. Suicide, It had crossed her mind but never in that manner. Bulla started to shiver a bit from the thought. He must see it to be his fault.

Goten just sat there and didn't dare to move. It was just weird how such a nightmare could have shaken her so much. It made since that she was hurting and was having a hard time. He needed her probably alot more than she needed him. Goten had to know more about this dream.

Goten pulled her away and looked at her. "Bulla what happened in this dream besides what you already told me". Bulla sat back on her bed and took a much needed deep breathe. "After you broke up with me you met up with Kelly and kissed her". Bulla stopped as it pained her to remember losing him to her. Goten ouched her hand. "If you don't want to talk about it we don't have to". Goten said looking at her.

Bulla smiled at him. "It's ok Goten". Goten just listened as she talked to him. She didn't understand the fact the he needed her more than she did him. He needed her to make him complete. It didn't make since but he needed her. Goten hated when he didn't or couldn't talk to her. Things like this scared him. He knew he wasn't the only one who loved her that was evident. Goten wanted to protect her but. How could he protect her from herself?

He prayed she wasn't into self annihilation.

*****

"I doesn't make since Doctor she's been completely normal". Bulma said standing in the waiting room. That they had converted to there personal space. "There aren't many signs that people show-".

"My daughter is not a suicidal psycho". Vegeta yelled at the doctor. The doctor looked at him almost scared. The therapist seen where the feisty princess got her attitude from. "It doesn't mean that your daughter is crazy but maybe emotional deprived at some sense-".

"I'm going to suggest you stop talking right now Sir". Bulla said looking at him. "I'll be in my office if you need anything ". She only nodded to him. "Bulma I know your doctor well enough to say-". Bulma shook her head. "No you don't Kelly only relashions you have with her is Doctor-Patient confidentiality that is all". Bulma said. She was upset with all the doctor and dumb ass that are trying to say how well there buddy buddy with her. She had a accident that was all. Bulma just wisped her off and sat down on the couch. Only Vegeta and Trunks was in the room. Trunks was texting away on his phone he was in a meeting probably.

There was a knock on the waiting room door. All of there attention went to the door. Bulma opened it. "Akira". Bulma said shocked to see the boy there with flowers and a card.


	34. Chapter 34

**Unknown Truths**

The door opened and a young man standing there with a vase of flowers and a teddy bear. Goten and Bulla looked over to the doorway as he closed it behind him. Bulla's face was nothing but pure shock, that he was there. Goten had never seen him before in his life. He defiantly noticed her mood change.

"May I help you"? Goten said in suspicion. Akira completely disregarded what he was asked. "Get out of here NOW"! Bulla said pulling herself up. He proceeded closer to the bed. "Who the hell are you'?Akira said looking Goten up and down , from head to toe. "I'm Goten-"

"He's my fiancée, very soon to be husband"! Bulla blurted out. Only thing you heard in that room was a class vase drop on the cold tiled floors. "You disgusting little whore. How can you cheat on me behind my back?" Akira raised his voice at her throwing the bear to the side. Goten turned his head over his shoulder and looked at Bulla. She only raised her eyebrows. "Goten this idiot is delusional, we broke up almost a year ago". Akira cut her off. "Psssh, That didn't keep you off your back, now did it?"

"Shut up, shut the hell up right now"!Bulla yelled across the room at him. Goten just looked at her. Then he said "Why didn't you tell me that you were with someone before me"? She just looked at him. "Can we not do this right now,Goten"?

"What else haven't you told him, HUH?" Akira said walking closer to the two of them. Goten stood up in front of him to keep him proceeding any closer. " I'm guessing you never told him about the cabin, how your a fucking druggie , whore, liar-"

Goten stepped closer. "That's enough okay, No more, leave ". Akira didn't even mine Goten stepping in front of eyes just stared her down he just shook hid head at her. "I came up here, worried about you, feeling bad for you. I'm not going to be the fool this time, he is". Akira backed up and walked out the room,slamming the door. Goten just looked at her. He sat back down and looked down at the ground not at her anymore. Bulla braced her self and sat back up, looking at him. How was she going to tell Goten she's been lying to him. Not exactly lying but not hinting at the truth either. "What was he talking about"?

She didn't say anything. Fiddling with her fingers. Nothing was going to make what she had to say, come out in a good way. "I know when your lying Bulla". Goten just looked up at her. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail it was much longer but thin and fragile. The bracelet that the hospital distributed to her hang loosely on her thinner frame. As did her hospital gown. Her once dazzling blue eyes that use to dance, now dull.

"Not now Goten, well talk about this later just not-now".

**SORRY SO SHORT, I broke my thumb and index finger so it's been a long finger recovery. R&R It's been a long time and I'm back!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ambitious **

Bulla had been out the hospital for about a month things had been strained between the two of them. Bulla decided it was kinda best that they both had there space. Goten had asked her about what Akira was talking about that day. The truth was it was mostly true. She couldn't tell him the truth. It would destroy him and them. Everything that they had worked on was going to be in vain. No doubt that she is in love with him. She didn't want to be a liar and she also didn't wanna be alone. It wasn't really like him to judge her but this, this would change everything.

Goten on the other hand. This was eating him alive. He didn't want to rush her into to saying anything. Knowing Bulla she was going to think he was going to forget. Forget, not even close. He had to know what is was that she had done. He had never seen him in his life. Never heard his name. He guessed there was a reason that. She was hiding from him, hiding something. He loved her so much. I wouldn't have mattered if she had been put into 30 positions by this guy. His heart was in her hands. He was sure if she was aware of it yet but it defiantly was.

Bulla's morning started off slower than usually. She woke up late and no body was seen in the compound. Looking around the kitchen and the living room she soon found that out. Riley wasn't allowed to sleep in Bulla's room any longer. She was full grown now, they let her sleep in the yard. Almost like a watch dog, but instead a White Tiger. Bulla was defiantly feeling impulsive and ambitious today. Maybe a change would do her good. A complete body makeover. She was kinda tired of the boho chic look she has had for at least a year now.

The mall was calling her name. She thought it was best that she answered to it. Bulla looked up to the sky and just breathed in the air. Her mother had planted flowers because of the near approach of spring. It was something that she actually did that resembled a house wife duties. Bulla looked around the garage. Nothing really caught her attention. Some subtle that wouldn't bring any attention to herself.

"Maybe there's some sample models I could use". Bulla really hated for the sample to be touched. Most of them were gift or projects that were being worked on in the lab. "Now that is more my style". Bulla said finding the keys for the 2011 Mustang Mach1. "Those Americans know what there doing". She jumped in and immediately knew that Trunks had driven it last due to the fast food bags in the back seat. The smell of Armani Exchange cologne pledged the car. It was almost pleasant to smell. Bulla had never been the best driver. Never actually driving the speed limit. always driving to fast or to slow. She was driving for 3 years and still couldn't get the hang of it really. Thank Kami her mother didn't buy 5-SPEED vehicles.

Zooming out of the driveway. Her mind drifted off to the thought of Goten. What he was doing? Where is he at? Who is he talking to? Is he thinking about her too? Bulla knew the answer to all of these questions to. He was just so perfect he never messed up. Goten always did what was right. Did everything within in his power and outside to make her happy. He cared so damn much it made her sick to think about herself. What do you tell your boyfriend. Bulla couldn't just tell him she was a drugged up whore. Of Coarse he would feel he had no choice but to leave her. He was just to good of a person for her. Maybe she did need to be alone. Bulla deserved someone like Akira. A self loving asshole.

Bulla shook herself from her thoughts as she pulled up into a driveway. In front of a building that was white and had the words. "Evangilista".

"I defiantly need to do something about this hair, I look like a hippy"! Bulla walked into the salon and pulled off her shades. The receptionist walked up to the desk. She was a slender woman dressed in all black. "Do you have an appointment"? She was looking down at something. "No, I'm a walk-in here to see Evan". The woman what it sounded like chucked. "Ma'am there is a minimum waiting time of three hours, Your welcome to let me yget your name and call you when there is something available". Bulla cocked her eyebrow. She paused waiting for her name. "If not your more than welcome to go sit in our waiting room which is down the hall".

"That's not good enough". The receptionist looked up at her. "Well if that is not, Your more than free to call our customer service hotline and file your complaint". She smirked. "Still not good enough". She stared this women down. "Then your free to leave". She took a deep breathe and clinched her fist together. "Listen trick, I'm getting my hair done right now! If I dare do file a compliant it WILL shut down this lemonade stand". The owner came to the front desk and spoke to Bulla. "Madam I'm so sorry she is new her". He said frowning at the receptionist. The women's face turned red as she pretended to be busy. He lead her back to his chair in front of the mirror. "So what am I going to do today"?

"Surprise me". Bulla said closing her eyes and leaning back.

Today was Goten's day off normally he would spend the day with Bulla. Today he wasn't in the mood for female companionship and Trunks was working. He had just been sitting around the house all day. She didn't text him or call him half as much as usual. He felt like there was a giant elephant in the room with them every time he was around her now. It bothered him, He just wanted a break. Not a break for her but just from his life for a day or two would be nice. Then he thought about Andria. He knew her since high school. She was the greatest thing he had ever knew. For years she was perfect. He felt bad what he had done to her. She had done the same thing. It wasn't to hurt the other. That's what happens when two people are in love. Someone is always gonna end up hurt. It took a long time to fall out of love with her. He couldn't deny that he didn't have any feelings for her.

He shook his head at the thoughts.

Goten opened the phone book to order some Chinese food to fill his appetite. _Cars, Cakes, Chapels, Chinese. _Chapel he thought to himself. He seen an AD that read "GET MARRIED HER TODAY AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER".

He thought about it, "Why not"? He said jumping up and grabbing his phone.

"Wow, this is amazing". She said running her hands through her hair.

**This chapter has been hell to get right. Sorry for the re-post that i had to make TWICE. It's worth it promise.**

**Check out my other stories especially "BUSINESS AND PLEASURE". Thanks for the comments everyone. **

**You are amazing. Please review because i'm back in business.**


	36. Chapter 36

The Chapter

"Mom where are you"? Bulla said walking into the Living Quarters of C.C. She looked around at all the pictures on the walls. She gave a faint smile and continued to walk. There was a rustling in one of the back room. Raising an eyebrow she walked to where she heard the sounds. It was Bulma sitting on the floor with her legs crossed with a box of tissue and a photo album, sniffing on the floor. "Mom". Bulma looked up at her daughter with her tear stained face and redden eyes. "Bulla, your home earlier". She said between sniffles. Bulla gave a soft smile, cocking her head to the side a little.

"OH MY GOSH YOUR HAIR". Bulma said jumping up off the floor and her melancholy mood. Bulla's hair was still long but cut passed her shoulders to the middle of her back and bangs cut just below her eyes. It was glossy and healthy with a rich color to it. "I needed so change". Bulma hugged her and ran her fingers through her hair. "This is a pretty good impulse". Bulla laughed and blushed a little bit. "Your beautiful, honey". Bulma smiled at how truly beautiful she looked to her and how fast she had grown up right in front her eyes. She was still that spunky little girl who always knew what she wanted and how to acquire it.

"Mom what are you doing in here"? Bulla said bending down to pick up the pictures. It was pictures from the good ol' days. It was a photo album with only Trunks and Bulla in it. From the time they were born up to her birthday party. It was all very touching to her. "Mom, I want you to call for an interview with Entertainment Magazine". Bulma raised an eyebrow to her statement. "Why do you want to do that"? Bulma smiled gently and spoke softly. "I'm not scared anymore Mom, I want people to know, I'm not hiding it anymore. It's killing me to have to live in shadows and hide from the press with Goten. I've embraced who and want I am and I hope everyone else will too". Bulla let out a tear and nodded. "They can get you a time slot on Entertainment TV tonight I know that". Bulla smiled even better. "Call me okay, I have to go speak to Goten".

"I will, be careful Bulla, I mean it". She nodded and headed back to her car with her newly found confidence. Bulla got in the car and checked her phone for any messages. Nothing, Goten hadn't called or anything. She planned on just stopping by anyways. Pulling up to the complex after sliding her card to the entrance. Immediately she noticed that Goten's Jeep wasn't there. That's odd she thought to herself. He wasn't at work and usually told her. She pushed it out of her mind and just walked into the building to his floor. Opening the door with the keypad he had put in. She looked down on the floor and picked up his mail. Bulla sat down on the leather and sorted through his mail. One envelope caught her eye. It said: **URGENT** on it. She opened the letter it had scores on it and a letter behind it. It read:

_Congratulations, Mr. Goten Son _

_We have scored your test and you have reached passed our level of expectations. You have scored a 400 out of a possible 405. We would like to offer you a full-scholarship to our institution. We would be honored to have you as a part of our Alumni someday soon. Our Physic Program would be honored to have you. Please Contact me at my PERSONAL office._

Bulla squealed at the letter. This is what he was working on for months. Studying long nights and having no stamina. He was going to be so happy, and she was so proud. Bulla grabbed her bag and ran out of the apartment. As soon as she made it into the parking lot. Her phone rang and showed an unknown number. Paying no mind she answered it. "It's me Akira; please don't hang up the phone I needed to talk to you about the other day". Bulla rolled her eyes and just listened to him ramble on. "Akira there is nothing that WE need to talk about, I'm done with you and your bull that's it". She stated as she started up her car and changed over to her blue tooth. "Bulla, please I just want to make things right". She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll meet you sometime tomorrow I'm busy today". He agreed and ended the call.

Pulling out onto the highway she heard her phone go off again. "Hey Mom, what do you need"? Bulla said turning down her music. "I just got off the phone with Entertainment TV and they said they want to do an exclusive with you tonight at 7:30". Bulla looked at her watch. Her eyes bulged out her head. "MOM WHAT THE HELL IT'S ALREADY 6:21"? "Well you better book it there; I'll send the address to your GPS, Bye and Good Luck". With that she ended the call. Bulla made an IMMEDIATE U-turn in the middle of the highway to get on course to head to the Studio that was at least 15 minutes away. She was about to make that 8 minutes.

Once again her phone rang. "Am I the most popular person in the world today"? She said answering the phone. "HELLO"! Not evening caring to look at who the call was from. "If you're not busy right now, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go and get married".

**Cliffy!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I...**

"Goten,I swear to Dende if our playing with me right now, I will kill you". Bulla said with the knots tightening in her stomach. "I really mean it Bulla, I want to marry you and what better time than now". She could hear the deep sincerest in his voice. Bulla loved Goten but she didn't want it to be this way. Her family should be there and so should his. The bigger the wedding the better she always thought. Even her mother and father had something far from similar to a wedding. "Goten, I do want to marry you but I don't want it to be like this". Bulla just listened as he said nothing to back for awhile. "Goten are you there?"In a concerned tone. Bulla hoped what she was saying wasn't being taken the wrong way. "I understand Bulla, I just don't want you getting away from me".

Bulla touched her heart. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere without you". She couldn't see him but she knew there was a smile plastered on his handsome face. With that she ended the conversation. Telling him to watch the entertainment news at 7:30. Bulla raced her way back to the studio and arrived and was tossed around from one division to another. The hair, makeup and wardrobe. Before she even realized it was time to go on and talk to have of the world about her life. It wasn't like Bulla to be nervous or scared but this was one of those times. The time was counting down until the commercials were of and then she was on. The fake living room set wasn't re insuring. Her interview was being conducted by a friend of her mothers. It was only second left and the counted down had started. It was now or never. Bulla could leave and bursted through the doors. Or do what she came to do. 5...4...3...2...1!

"And we are back with the famous and beautiful Bulla Briefs, How are you today Bulla?" Taking a deep found her nerves to reply. "I'm doing better than usual Bulla and yourself?" The host nodded at her saying a good job. "We've all had better days, So tell me what is the word on things in your life? We have seen a little bit of everything from you and heard about a little of everything also."

"Well my life has been on a roller coaster these last past year and a half, I've really grown into who I really am." Bulla said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "What about the claims that you are dating twenty- eight year old Goten Son and the rumors of rekindling your old relationships. I've heard it all that your on drugs and been to rehab and are anorexic, I want to know, What is your story?" Bulla wasn't ready for all the questions to come at her so quickly. Bulla took a deep breathe and prepared for the truth. "Most of the things you heard are not true but, Goten and I are together and have been for almost two years". The older women just looked at her and raised and eyebrow. "Wow that is really some news and how has your mother and father taken this".

"They have adapted to my life and the way things have been, I love Goten and he's a amazing guy". Her eyes tinkled as she spoke of him. She could not believe that she was spilling her life to the world. It felt like she was hiding a huge secret and it was time to stop being so ashamed of what she was and what she had. "I also have one more secret that I have to tell the world". Taking a deep breathe for only the tenth time in the last past minute. " I have a rare chronic disease that is probably going to kill me in less than two years and I'm living my life up oh yeah I'm getting married".


	38. Chapter 38

**What the H%**

***THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT LEMON**

Vegeta literally had just dropped his plate on the carpet in front of him. "Are you fucking kidding me, He is dead". Bulma was in even more surprise disbelief than her husband. HER eighteen year old daughter was getting MARRIED. She never told them, either of them. It wasn't that that they didn't like them. It was there little girl, there only little girl. "He is dead". Vegeta said standing up looking for his jacket. "Vegeta hold on". He looked at him. "Don't you even try to talk me out of it women". Bulma got up and fixed her hair in the mirror a little bit. "No, not this time, I joining to join you this time, dear". Bulma said with the devious smile on her beautiful face. "I'm driving". He loved to his women all worked up.

Goten had arrived at the studio and waited outside the set watching the monitor. "No, hell she did not just do that". Everyone was looking at him. Everyone just stared at him, he was going to marry the heiress to the Capsule Corp fortune. Trying to ease the tension on himself he walked behind the scene as he interview came to an end. Goten waited as the interview ended. He felt himself getting hot in the cooled room. Bulla waved and walked off the set. " Baby you here, I didn't think you were gonna come". She met him with a kiss and wrapped her arms around his strong neck. "BULLA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, I THOUGHT IT WAS A SECRET"? Bulla was taken back. Letting go of him she backed away. "We never talked about this any of this, I don't want you telling our business to the world".

He could not believe that he was yelling at her in front everyone. "You don't have to talk to me like this". Bulla yelled back at him. "Bulla you don't understand, everything you do effect me and when you do shit like this it effects me". Goten said to her. To Goten she wasn't thinking once again just doing it. "You selfish asshole, I didn't do this for us, or you, but for me, I finally did this for me". Bulla yelled at him walking off. Goten followed her out the door. "Don't follow me, Goten". Without even looking at him. She kept walking. "I'm the fucking selfish one, For wanting to keep OUR business OUR business, I don't understand why you could not have mentioned this a fucking hour ago when I called you".

Bulla turned around and went to slap him. He caught her hand and looked into her eyes. Both of them were oblivious to Bulma and Vegeta pulling up. "Get the hell off of me, I never do anything for myself and when I do you get mad at me or don't even notice it". Goten threw her hand down to the side. "This isn't about your hair, this is about you being impulsive and not talking to me about anything anymore, I tell your ass everything". Goten was the one who was walking away now. "Who the hell are you to tell me, what is right or wrong, since were doing this, I'm not the cheater". Goten stop in his foot steps.

"Cheating-". He whipped his hands over his face and threw his hair. "Yea, were doing this, I'm not the one who gets drunk and fucks the first thing walking or doped up. I'm not the liar who lies about everything,stupid lies. Your being on immature little bitch right now and not about to deal this." Bulla just stood there and crossed her arms and shook her head back and forth. "I see it's time for cheap shots now, immature Goten fuck you, I might have problems but you don't have to be one anymore". Goten just listened to her. "Don't try me Bulla". He said pointing at her. "Only thing I wanted to do today was marry you make you happy, which is the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life." Goten turned around and looked at her. "This wasn't a good idea..."

"Coming to me like was the worst idea ever". Bulla said in confidence feeling like she won the battle. Bulla walked over to home to give him a make up kiss. Goten turned his face away from her to avoid her. Bulla was taken back by his actions. He grabbed her hands and put them to her sides. "When I said that, I meant us being together Bulla, all we do is fight and I tired of it. I don't want this, not like this". Bulla just looked at him and didn't say anything. "Keep everything Bulla and I don't wanna talk tonight".

"Goten if you wanted a break then just say so". Goten shook his head."No, Bulla I don't want a break, I done with all of this". Bulla shifted uneasily in front of him. "I love you and always will, but I can't do this with you. It's not healthy for either of us. We were better off as just friends."

"Goten...I didn't mean it like this".Bulla held herself and looked at him. He kissed her forehead and hugged her. "I got to head home". Goten didn't look back and got into his Jeep and left her there. Bulla heard familiar voices in the background, Turning around she seen her parents both standing there. "How long have you been here"? Bulla said keeping her composure trying not to lose it. "Long enough, Bulla let's get home." Bulma said looking at her fragile little girl.

"I'll meet you there a little bit later, I need to go talk to him". Vegeta looked at her and nodded. It wasn't the time to argue with her. Bulla looked down at her phone. She was really not sure what had just happened to them. He wanted to marry her only two hours ago. Now there broken up. Goten just dumped her.

Two Hours Later

Goten had just been sitting there looking at the TV. He looked over to the ad that he was looking at earlier that day. Goten shook his head and slapped it off the table. Rubbing his head through his dark hair and sighed in frustration. Sensing her near Goten looked in direction of the door and watched her burst through and slam the door. "What the hell was that"? Goten looked at her and picked up some dishes taking them in the kitchen. Bulla just looked at him as he left the room. "Goten I'm talking to you". following him into the kitchen . She got face to face with him (almost because of height different). "Bulla what do you want me to say"? Looking down into those rare blue eyes. Bulla wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Goten couldn't resist here kiss or subtle temptations. Goten lifted her up by her hips. Bulla relaxed and wrapped her legs around him and ran her hands through his head. Goten walked them into the living on the couch. He sat her down and she began to remove his shirt.

Goten helped her and began to nibble at her neck making her moan. Reaching his heads up her shirt he removed it and never forget the awe that her body held. Goten moved down from her neck to her chest and removed the rest of the clothes from her upper body. He massaged her chest and kissed her. Bulla sat up in front of him and removed his pants and everything else along with them and began to place herself on top of him. Goten moaned and rolled his eyes in pleasure and frustration. She rocked her hips on top of him and swayed in just the right way. Goten flipped on top of her as he laid her back down on the couch.

"My turn". Bulla got excited and instant pain that transformed into pleasure. Wrapping her legs around him made his pace increase in her. Bulla scratched his back and raised her pelvis. Goten moaned and finished and collapsed on top of her.

Bulla awoke to Goten sitting on the edge of the couch. Bulla sat up and but on her shirt. "Baby what wrong she said pressing on his back". Goten didn't say anything he just got up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Bulla was confused, walking into the bathroom she looked at him. "Bulla go home and don't come back here". Bulla was taken back by his harsh words and looked at him. "I thought that what just happened-"

"No Bulla I thought you just wanted to, I'm sorry but what I said I meant it". Goten got into the shower and left her there. Bulla gathered her clothes and walked out the door, Bulla collapsed outside his door and just cried.


	39. Chapter 39

**Time After Time And A Big Once Over**

A/N:I'm back people and sorry I've been so busy everyone but it's back and better now. Check out my other stories that have been up dated. I no longer have any mental block about my writing! GAME ON!

It had been five weeks since Bulla had even talked to Goten. It had just been different then before. It wasn't the numb feeling from before but more of just a dealing with it mode. Bulla just sat in the doctor office to get another blood sample. She was kinda at a plateau in her condition. No decrease was good but no increase wasn't. She had been taking a new type of medicine that her mom had been working on. She didn't really talk to her parents much. Bulla had been living in the pool house with was kinda like a normal middle class house.

Bulla looked around the personalized hospital room. It reminded her of Goten. I just didn't make all the since in the world to her. Shaking her head she waited on the doctor. It just wasn't the damn same. She missed him but she was gonna be tough and not break down this time. Bulla was Sayian kept telling herself no different. Watching a her skank doctor came in she just looked at her. "Well I have some good news for you today". Bulla just glared at her from across the room. "Well you have a increase in hemoglobin and white blood cells. I guess that you can say your condition is slightly increasing your mother must be doing something right".

"Thanks, Peace". Bulla walked out into the parking lot and put her shades on her face. It wasn't a normal day for her today she was finishing moving out of Goten apartment. She had been going over to his house while he was gone and today he had it off from school. She would just get her stuff and leave. Pulling out her phone she had a message. Rolling her eyes at who it was from read it.

_I herd wat happened lets tlk babez_

_-Akira_

He was such a rebounded asshole. Bulla got into her Cadillac and zoomed off to a friends house. "I'm going out tonight I'll get my stuff from him later it's been way to damn long". She dialed up her friend Cassie from school. "OMG HEY GOREGUS IT'S BEEN A MILLION YEARS AWWWW" Bulla pulled the speaker from her sensitive ears. "Hey beautiful, Wanna go out tonight chick"? She missed her friends especially the most ditsy one Cassie Cordoba. Cassie could party and dance all night with at least one shot an hour. "Girl you know it's on, plus I have someone who wants to meet you babe. It's going kinda be like a double date".

Bulla rolled her eyes of some random dude drooling over her all night. "Come on I see the look on your face already, I swear it will be fun".

"Ugh fine I'm coming over there now to get ready".

Three hours later

Bulla looked at herself in the mirror. "I look so good." Bulla had red sleeked heels and and a cheetah mini dress that stopped at her mid-thigh. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun on the side of her head. "You ready to go babes"? Cassie looked equally as good in her white heels and black leather pants with a halter corseted purple top. "We are so gonna rock the this club". Bulla actually really felt good tonight. This was what she missed alot. It was time for her to let loose.

Bulla arrived at the club scene as her car was being valeted. The cameras were flashing ans she loved the lime light. "Wanna go meet the guess in the VIP"? Bulla nodded and smiled as the walked into the upscale club. The music was blaring with "Ke$ha" on the stereo. All eyes were on her and Cassie in the club. Cassie just led the way to there private table. The was a guy with long brown hair and dancing green eyes and another handsome guy. "Bulla this is Faran and Dilon. Dilon this one is yours".

"Damn". Bulla just blushed as he smiled at her with that flawless white smile. "Dilon and Faran are from my modeling agency so that's why there such Hot Toddy's". Cassie smiled already get to close to Faran. "Speaking of lets do some shots. Sound good". The entire group agreed with Bulla.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE AT THE SAME CLUB**:

"Thanks for being my date on such short notice tonight". Kelly had on a completely backless black dress. That left nothing to the imagination. "You knew I wouldn't say no". Goten gave her a weak smile and started at his drink. 'Trunks came behind him and threw a drunken arm around him. "Man partay a little you have a hot chick on your arm and unlitimated alcohol. .UP"!

Kelly smiled and pulled him to the dance floor. She began to grin on his lap as they began to dance with each other with intimate and seductive dance moves. Goten just seemed so see flashes of blue. That reminded him of her. He just figured he needed another drink. He missed her but he still kept tabs on her. He knew she was doing good. Trunks kept him updated he knew that she moved out the main compound and has been reserved from the family. "Baby just dance with me, relax". Goten took three more shot and got back on the floor. His hands were way more loose and as he began to feel up Kelly and not being shy about it. Kelly didn't seem to mind at all.

Bulla was living it up in VIP. "Wanna dance babe"?Dilon looked over to Bulla pulling her up. "Ummm... Sure". Bulla was feeling tipsy and still wanted to party. After and hour of dancing Bulla was getting sleep and Dilon was getting pushing. "Can I just sit down for a minute". Cassie had already disappeared fifteen minutes ago with that other guy. Dilon was probably thinking Bulla would be equally easy. "Of coarse I would be stuck with the tight ass bitch". Bulla may have been drunk but she was not gonna take it. "Fuck you, you can leave".

"If I'm going anyway your ass if coming with me". He said forcefully pulling Bulla by her wrist she pushed him off of her. "Im not going anywhere with the likes of you". He pushed his self against her and kissed her as the alcohol breathed on her. "Ugh...You asshole". Bulla kneed him in the groin and ran back to the VIP for her stuff. Pulling back the current she seen something that tour her apart. Kelly was on her knees with Goten sit down with his pants around his ankles and had on the back of her head. "Ohhh My Gosh". Goten looked over to the door way and realized who it was. Goten jumped and seen her. He seen a tear drop to her face. As she ran out the fire exit.

Bulla ran outside and looked around for her car. She couldn't think she couldn't do anything. Falling to her knees she just cried. Goten caught up to her buckling his pants."Bulla what are you doing here". Bulla looked back at him and stood up slowly and faced him. Standing a yard away she could smell the alcohol. "Why are you here with her. Anybody else in the world and you choose her". Bulla was crying now, It was uncontrollable. Goten didn't know what to do. He was feeling like he mother just walked in on him.

"I don't know what to say to you right now, I'm sorry you seen that its just-".

Bulla wiped her face. "Just forget it and I will". Bulla began to walk away as Goten stop her. "Drive me home, please". Bulla looked at his condition and just nodded to him.


	40. Chapter 40

**Head Over Heels And Shirts Over Heads**

The car ride back to Goten's apartment was a silent and awkward drive for the two of them. He seen the hurt as clear as day in her sky blue eyes. That was easy to see. He knew that what she seen and with who it was with hurt her the most that he was there with Kelly despite the shit that they had been through with her. No it didn't seem right but all the alcohol in his system made it right in all kinds of ways. Besides it felt pretty good and it was at least a month since he had any at all. Bulla to him was completely out of the picture and he desired some kinda release. Goten may have been drunk but he knew not even being with her was hurting her. Figuring that being together was no good for them being apart was no good either.

So where did that leave him?

He loved her. She loved him. He hated how much they argued. She hated that he never seen things her way. So where did that leave hurt?

"We're here". Bulla said without even giving him a look. "Come up"? Bulla shook her head slightly letting loose curls fall out of place. "Goten, I don't wanna do this again okay?I don't wanna end up hurt. I rather be alone then hurt by you for a second time. I just can't take it...". Her hands were shaking on the leather covered steering wheel. "Bulla". He said touching her hand. Bulla pulled away quickly and looked at him with a stern ,unforgiving,and angry glare. "Goten just go okay. I gave you a ride and that's all I was bargaining for." Goten hesitantly opened the door and stumbled out with a look with ever step.

Bulla walked into the pool house and just started to strip off all types of clothing and replaced them with fuzzy cotton shorts and a flimsy tank top. Shaking out all her curls she was frighten feeling her beloved pet rubbing against her skin. "Oh Riley". She just slid down the wall and Riley wrapped herself around her like a sheet. A protective sheet was what she needed tonight. Tonight did the complete opposite. It just didn't make the slightest since to her nothing really did.

"Riley do you wanna wonder the grounds before bed"? The gently beast just motioned for the door. The cool breeze felt so nice on her skin. It ran goose bumps down her arms.

After letting Riley out Bulla sat on the couch and just aimlessly watched TV. After about two or three shoes she heard a knocking on the door. It was probably her dad or mom. Bulla walked over to the door and of coarse it was him with a box full of her stuff. "I've been sitting at my apartment thinking of a good enough reason to come by and see you and imagine what I was gonna say to you and all I came up with is I'm sorry".

Bulla seemed almost dumbfound. "That's all you came up with". He nodded slightly. Bulla motioned for him to come in. He sat the box on the floor and sat on the contemporary style sofa. "So".

"I'm gonna tell you right fucking now I'm not gonna do this yo-yo, on and off light switch type shit. So figure it out Goten". He nodded to her. "Can we just date and start all over again." Bulla thought about it. "I'll think about it". Goten looked at him. He felt the alcohol still in his system. "I know this is forward babes but I really, really kinda have blue balls".

Bulla wasn't the least bit surprise she kinda did catch him in the middle of getting some. "Call Kelly". She gave he a blank expression and walked toward her room. "Oh no not this time". He ran up behind her and began to fireman carry her. He tossed her on the bed and pinned her. "There's no stopping this babes".

Bulla looked up at him and just smiled. "I decided that I won't try to stop it this time".

**Sorry so short but I'm kinda on a roll here.**


	41. Chapter 41

**_The Bells_**

**_Author's Note: It's been three months and the engagement is back_**

**_ON and the plans for the wedding are too!_**

Bulla woke up and stretched as she looked over to Goten and smiled as his chest rose and fell. Lazily she looked over to the clock and slapped Goten on his chest and jumped out of the bed they once again shared. "Goten where late we have to go"! Bulla ran into the bathroom and started the shower. "Late for what"? Goten grudged under the pillows. Bulla peeked out the bathroom with a towel around her chest. She let out of a loud belt. "GOTEN WAKE UP"! Peeking out from under the pillow. Grabbing her by the waist and sitting up. Bulla was laying on the bed and Goten looking down at her. "Only thing you had to say was you were naked". Bulla smiled and received a kiss on her forehead to avoid the morning breathe. "What do we have to do"?

"If you get in the shower then I'll tell you". Goten rolled his eyes and scooped Bulla up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom. Already undressed, Bulla helped Goten remove his clothes and kissed his salty skin from the training session the day before with her brother. Goten kissed her lips as they walked into the shower. Pulling away Bulla just felt the hot water on her skin. Goten lead kisses hotter than the water down her shoulders. Facing him she kissed his nose with her hair slicken to her face. "We have to get ready babe".

"Can we at least full around a little bit"? Bulla put her hand up to stop him from proceeding. Turning the water off signaling that it is time to get out. "We can full around in the limo babe can we please go"? Almost slumping his head but not removing his eyes from her body. Combing her wavy hair and brushing her teeth. He was still drying off as she was bolting around the room getting dressed. Goten was so slow when it came all of the wedding stuff. Bulla hair had grown a lot. Bulma had developed at treatment. Almost like a super antibiotic that was taking the symptoms and slowly the disease away. Her immune system was fighting back better and stronger. Putting her hair in a bun and her Love Pink by Victoria Secret hoodie sets on and slipped on some Pumas.

Goten had barely slipped on any pants. "Goten can you please get dressed"! Bulla said running around getting dressed. "Babe I'm ready, I just don't understand why we have to do this now". He said slipping on his Adidas. He seen her face turn red as soon as he said that. "BECAUSE THERE IS ONLY THREE MONTHS LEFT".

Goten just got up and walked out the room. "Can we leave now"? Bulla just shook her head. "I'm the one waiting on you now."

Sitting with the Wedding Planner

"So how many people should we be expecting at the event so we know what kind of venue to look at"? The lady was younger but she looked very professional. She wore a black skirt with a red button down blouse. Her name was Ms. Catusa. Bulla looked between her and Goten. "I'd like to keep it small so maybe about four to six hundred people". Goten almost spit out his wine on her. "SMALL, YOU CALL THAT SMALL! I don't even know that many people"! Goten pretty much yelled in the room. "Well I that actually relatively small for a celebrity wedding".

"I don't want my wedding to be this highly publicized thing. Maybe one hundred and fifty people maybe. I just don't want that considered how our friends and family can be at times. "Goten that's not fair to me. It's not just your wedding it's mine too".

"You know what it's your day do what you want to do babe". Goten said pulling out is Ipad playing a game. "Please do not do this. It's our day not just mine. Okay"? She said reasoning with him. Bulla looked at him with those big blue eyes. "How about 250 that sounds fair to me". The wedding planner became more of mediator than planner. They looked at each other and agreed on it. They looked at many locations In a book and three caught their eyes. "We both want an outdoor wedding, so that is a must have". Goten agreed while continuing his game of Angry Birds. "What is one thing you think each one of you must have? I want both of you to pick three things that you want."

Bulla went first. "Tons of flowers, doves and a huge cake". She wrote everything down word for word. "Also for you Goten"? Ms. Catusa said clinging to every word before he even spoke. "An endless buffet, A DJ and A Bar. I don't care about anything else but that." Bulla laughed know kind of what he liked anyways. After they got everything down it was time to look at the locations. There was one place they had to go first and Bulla already knew it was the place.

The mountains

As soon as they arrived on location the wedding planner's mouth dropped. It was the area Goten had proposed to her. It was a view of the mountains as a backdrop with running water and the spring flowers had begun to bloom. "This is so beautiful". As she looked around, "Your family owns all this land"? Goten nodded. "As far as the eye can see in all directions Ma'am". Goten said wrapping his arms around his fiancé's small waist. She began to do rough sketches of the plans. They all approved of the area. "Well I will see you both in three days for cake and buffet option. Which is usually the guys favorite part". Ms. Catusa left in her car for the day and they said up there.

"I love you, a lot Bulla". Goten said kissing her cheek. They just watched the sun drop below the mountain line. As they had done so many times.

* * *

Author's Note: Only about five or six more chappies left on this one so anything you really wanna see or hear or think should happen inbox me and I will always be open for ideas and comments. I want to personally thank. Anime Lady Pimp, Dark-Princess Shadow, dbzqueens, dbz rose,don't call me green, jinx120, junebaby92, Loregar, LoveBugBaby , Repip, Sekushi54651, ShaowChronicler666 , The lastsaiyan1991 ,tkjohns, Torn182 ATL, TreySongzz1 , GokuBabe , Vegeta"s baby sister , LNcrow and ia94. Not to forget all my other reviewers it's great to know your there and subscribing and the story alerts. It's an honor!


	42. Chapter 42

**They All Fall Down**

It was the night of their wedding dinner it was all really happening to her. It was so unrealistic to her and it was exactly what she knew it would be. They had been planning this for four months and she was ready. It was going to be a small wedding only about fifty five people Bulla decided Goten was finally right about something. Bulma was so supportive of it but Vegeta was slowly coming along. Bulla had on a short yellow dress that came down to her mid-thigh. Goten KNEW it was too short for the occasion but he had to listen to about how it was her day and he just gave up and enjoyed her in the skimpy outfit. Bulla had been working the floor all night with Goten in tote. They were all laughing and joking around together. He just looked at her in awe she had grown so much since they had been together.

Goten was in disbelief still that she still wanted to marry him of all the guys she could have been with the moguls and businessmen. She had chosen to be with him and he had chosen to be with her and it was just that simple to the both of them. He felt a pat on his back and noticed it was his dad. "Are you okay son you don't look so well". Goku said rubbing the younger him's shoulder. "I'm just nervous dad I'm marrying her tomorrow and I don't even know what to say". Goten said propping his head up at the table.

"Well that simple, just do what I did, say yes". Goten almost slapped himself in the listening to his father's remedy to his problem. "Thanks dad that's all I needed to hear". With that left the scene. Goten had been in the mood for a bachelor party either so him and his buddies just had a couple drinks and played on the Xbox. That was enough for him. Trunks of coarse wanted strippers and kegs which he knew Bulla would find out about and kill him on the day of their wedding. Bulla on the other hand went to Las Vegas and probably had a penis party and strippers with lets thongs on. Goten shook his head at the thought. She was pretty fucked up the next morning when she got off the plane.

I caught a glimpse of her heading over to me. "A dance"? She said extending her hand out to his. He only replied with getting up slow dancing with her. He wanted to give her everything she could imagine. The flowers, the dress the location everything was how she wanted it to the tee. She nuzzled her neck into his shoulder and stayed there. Even after the song ended they didn't let go of each other or stopped dancing. Soon the floor cleared and they were the only ones left on the floor. The song **Like Rain: Bruno Mars. **He looked down and felt a tear on his chest. It was they were so wrapped up into each other nothing else could possibly separate them.

He knew that she was crying because she was happy because they were actually going to get married tomorrow. That was why his Bulla was crying. I looked down at her and wiped the mascara under her eyes away. "People are watching. I don't want your dad thinking I hurt your feelings". She gave him that same beautiful smile that she had been giving him for the last past almost two years.

It was time for the dinner to start and Bulla was left to do the toast. It was supposed to be there toast but Bulla personalized it more into her own. They both stood up with Goten's hand around her waist. "We just wanted to thank everyone for coming here tonight and that we appreciate the support and we love every single one of you. I think everyone know how important this day will be for use. According to the doctors I'm going to die I'm a Saiyan and I bet the odds." She stopped to console herself and keep herself together. Goten took the microphone and finished. "What we're trying to say is that were lucky we're here with each other and all of you are too. To help us celebrate our love for each other or family and friends, Thank You".

The entire room applaud as they gave there toast. Bulla was the happiest person in the world the night began to die down as she danced with her friends and partied into the night. They were at C.C anyway so nobody was going to kick them out. Goten watched her have fun be he noticed something about her. Instead of dancing to every song she'd have to sit down half way through. She probably wasn't feeling well she had been without her medication for almost a month Bulma was having a problem tweaking them. "Are you okay"? Goten said walking over to her. She shook her head leaned onto his shoulder for support. "I don't want this to happen, not right now…"

"I'll take you up stairs but if it gets worst I'm going to have to take you in". She agreed as she hoped into his arms bridal style and he carried her upstairs he stopped halfway as for she had to puke. Goten was concerned because it had been almost six months since a decline or spike in her health. Every time it happened it scared the hell out of him. It would last for two or three weeks and she would be fine but she didn't have any medicine and the wedding was tomorrow. It would break her heart if they had to postpone it because of her health. Goten knew she would probably go kicking and screaming. They reached the room that used to Bulla's in the main living compound and laid her down on the pink sheets.

He propped himself up as she lay on his chest while he covered her up with the blanket. Goten turned on the large LCD plasma and it landed on the baby channel Bulla smiled at the channel. "Soon enough "he whispered into her ear. It sent chills down her neck that raised the hair on her arms. Bulla played with her hair that was falling out the pins that the stylist strategically placed there. Goten kissed her forehead and held her tightly. They watched this lady give birth to triplets. Goten turned when they got to operation room. It landed on the E! It was coverage of her wedding that no one of the press was invited to and the highest security that money could buy. Bulla jumped up and headed to the bathroom in a rush. The last couple of days she'd been puking up everything always nausea and her entire body was aching mostly her back.

Goten was worried, more than ever for her safety. "Babe I'm taking you to the hospital." He wasn't sure if she heard him over the flushing of the toilet and the constant vomiting sound. "No, Goten please I'm okay". He walked in the bathroom and got her a glass of water. "Bulla I know how much this wedding meant to you but your health is more important."

Bulla smiled at him and flushed her face with water. "Goten my health is fine I just need to sleep". Goten wasn't buying it this time. "You woke up throwing up…." Goten cocked his head to the side and seen her smiling at him. She nodded in agreement as his thoughts were confirmed. "YOU'RE PREGNANT"! Goten yelled which could wake up the entire compound. "Be quite ". She said covering his mouth with her hands. "You're going to let everyone know with your yelling".

He stopped and kissed her on her cheek and put his hand on her stomach. "Why didn't you tell me Bulla"? He watched her shrub her shoulders as she got up off the bathroom floor. "I didn't want to spoil it before the wedding". Goten helped her on the bed and flooded her with questions. "How far along are you babe"? Bulla looked down at her fingers and counted. "Almost two months now I think I actually have a appointment coming up soon and I have this for you, I was going to save it as a wedding present but I'm sure now is a good time".

He watched her rattle though her purse and pulled out a couple of pictures. It was an ultrasound real of film. "I got a DVD made too". She handed him the four dimension pictures and he kissed her as passionately as he could. "Can I keep this one Bulla"?

She popped him on his forehead with her palm. "Of course dummy, it's your baby too". Goten looked at the picture and just cradled Bulla in his arms for the rest of the night thinking about the baby they made together that was inside of her. Goten let a tear stream down his face. They had finally made it and it hadn't felt so right or so beautiful then the moment in life that they were having with each other right now. Goten no longer felt like he had to rush everything just to be with her. Bulla didn't feel like she had to prove herself to anyone or worry about the next couple of years ahead of her but to live each day with Goten and the family they had already created.

THE END

A/N: It has taken me two years to end this story and I believe that this was the perfect time and place for it. Thanks for EVERYONE would read this story not just reviewed it.


End file.
